Her Knight
by Misty the Fangirly Lady
Summary: Issei Hyoudou and Yuuto Kiba are in love now. That's excellent news to the peerage. But what happens during the events that might jeopardize their relationship or their peerage? *NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT. Fem!Issei x Kiba. Fem!Issei/Peerage friendship. Only Issei is genderbent. Constructive criticism is welcome. Now on Season 3!*
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING: Looooooooooooong one-shot ahead! Have a patient mind!***

* * *

Issei couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was flooding with what had happened to her ever since she first met Yuuma-or Raynare, her first "real friend", since she's come so far in her new life as a demon.

* * *

 _Aika Kiryuu had been friends with her for a while, but all she did was be perverted with her, looking at guys' "manhoods" and giving her lewd advice on how to court Yuuto Kiba, the school's pretty boy and Issei's crush. They never really hung out as actual friends except on rare occasions. Raynare, however, decided to be her "friend", asking her if they could hang out on Sunday, and she accepted, much to Aika's disapproval. Their rivals, Matsuda and Motohoma, were jealous that she could hang out with Raynare, but shipped them, much to HER disapproval._

 _However, the day turned to hell when she transformed into a fallen angel and impaled her with a light sword. She was then revived into a devil, unaware of the change until she asked Aika if she remembered her, which she hadn't and Matsuda and Motohoma never remembering her either. Then she noticed the real change when she could see light in the dark while she and Aika were watching an 18+ yaoi anime. Then she ran away from there and discovered more of her new powers before being attacked and almost killed at the park by another fallen angel._

 _She was later revived by Rias...who was in her bed...naked. Issei was never attracted to females, so it was both shocking and weird for her. After Rias explained everything the female pervert needed to know, she was then accepted into the Occcult Research Club...and saw that Kiba was a part of it as well. She had hoped to work with him, despite the fact that she was just a pawn and he was revealed to be a knight._

 _But hey! She can talk to him...well, she always acted nervous whenever she talked to him. Plus, whenever they hung out together at the school, most of the girls would get jealous, except for Aika, who would give her lewd advice to charm him and make him become her boyfriend. She didn't want to go that route...at least, not at the moment._

 _She then met Asia, a stray nun, and became friends with her. However, she went to a client's house to see that it was a trap, the priest almost trying to kill her. Then it turned out Asia was with the priest, but never knew what they really did. After trying to protect her, the priest was about to sexually assault her, making Issei snap and telling him to let her go. However, he decided to kill her first since she annoyed him. She suddenly had her clothes sliced in half by his sword and get pinned to the wall with his sword under her chin. She began to cry, feeling helpless. Then suddenly...Kiba came out and saved her, making her relieved and tear up a little. She was happy that Kiba saved her from the psychopathic priest._

 _He wasn't alone though, everyone else in the Gremory household came to save her too and they did, but had to leave Asia behind. However, when she was upset, Kiba actually tried to comfort her with a hug, which worked. And after she left the clubroom to go home, he followed her, much to her surprise, and cheered her up by comforting her more and saying that he may help her save Asia, making her feel so happy and more attracted and closer to him. She was lucky that a handsome man like him actually cared about her and was willing to help her._

 _After the incident with the Fallen Angels and reviving Asia into a demon (plus making her move into the Hyoudou house), there was the familiar-finding, which turned into a fiasco when the slime got the girls. Issei managed to kill them and while doing so, Kiba got a glimpse of her half-nakedness, blushing and looking away to give her some respect. Then there was the attempt of trying to get Issei to form a contract. Kiba became involved in it because he wanted her to get a contract as well, so he and Rias made a promise to her that if she gets a contract, she'll do whatever she likes to him. Though it was broken after the attempt, Yuuto did give her a warm hug and told her to never stop being herself, giving everyone the idea of how he feels about her..._

 _Finally, there was the incident with Riser Phenix. Everyone went training on a mountain, of course. But after that, when she was nervous for the Rating Game between the Gremory household and the Phenix household, the blonde-haired male, before heading into battle, kissed her forehead, telling her that they will win and be okay when the battle was over. It was confirmed that Issei indeed had romantic feelings for him and to the rest of the peerage, Kiba has the same feelings for her. Asia and Rias talks to her about her crush on him in the clubroom while the pre-preparation for the game was going on._

 _When the plan Rias had was failing and almost everyone was dying, Kiba died alongside them as well, but only to save her. It caused Issei to boost her power enough to transform her weapon and actually eliminate Riser's Queen and only Bishop. Though both sides were surprised, she was weak in magic, thus making her almost defeated by Riser until Rias resigned._

 _After losing, she was in her bedroom with Grayfia telling her the bad news. She asked if anybody was fine, which she replied with a yes and no. She worried about Rias, who she saw as an older sister. Gathering up her courage, she crashed the engagement party and told Riser to challenge her one-on-one, to cancel his engagement to Rias, where she succeeded by...embarrassing him during the fight._ _After being thanked by the red-haired female herself, Issei was congratulated by everyone else, including Kiba, and was able to get his full appreciation._

 _Rias now lives with her and Asia, all three of them acting like sisters to each other. Rias and Asia slept in a different bedroom so that they wouldn't bother her when she was sleeping. But, they both always liked to tease Issei about Kiba since it was confirmed she loved him. Both were supportive though and also gave her advice to how to get together with him, some advice she would actually take seriously._

 _Of course, there has been rumors flying around the school about her doing perverted things to Kiba. To make it worse, Matsuda and Motohoma also spread rumors about her and the ladies of the Occult Research Club secretly doing lesbian activities with each other. At least Aika defended her that she hadn't done any "lesbian" activities with the ladies of the club, but she was curious about Issei WAS doing perverted things to the school's pretty boy, which she denied every time she asked._

 _Then came the recent Excalibur crisis. When the Occult Research Club held a meeting in Issei's room, her mother brought snacks...and a photobook with her as a child. It was really embarrassing for the female pervert, but everyone thought she was cute in the pictures, especially Kiba himself. However, he then saw a picture with her and Irina as children with a Holy Sword in the background, causing him to change the way he was feeling, making Issei concerned about him, even though he practically tried to shrug it off._

 _But the change in his demeanor showed as they hunted down a stray demon. He seemed out of it, almost getting himself killed before Issei saved him with her Sacred Gear. After the stray was extinguished, Rias scolded Kiba, making him apologize and leave. The brown-haired female tried to talk to him about how he was feeling, but he talked her down politely before walking away. It made Issei more worried about him._

 _Soon, she learned about Holy Swords and Project Excalibur, which Kiba had forcefully participated in when he was human. She felt terrible for him and wished she could help him. Xenovia and Irina arrived as well to retrieve the stolen Excaliburs. But after claiming to leave the household after hearing about the Excaliburs and even fighting the crazed priest who had one of them, she offered to help him, much to the entire club's surprise, even Kiba. But even though he thanked her for the offer, he told her that it was his battle and he wouldn't want her to be hurt because of it, so he had to face it alone. It broke her heart. She wanted to help the blonde-haired male, everyone in the club knew as well._

 _Issei and Koneko then teamed up and brought Saji of the Sitiri peerage with them to temporarily ally with Xenovia and Irina to stop the priest and the man behind the Excalibur swords. They then met up with Kiba, much to the female pervert's relief, and asks to join up with them to help him beat and retrieve the Excaliburs. He first denies them, telling them about his past in-depth and more about Project Excalibur. He was lucky to be found by Rias before his death and get reborn into a demon. After he told them about it, Saji, who was reluctant to help the ladies at first, cried at his backstory and was willing to help to them. Kiba, actually chuckling a little at his reaction, then decided that he'll team up with them. Issei thanked him and without a second thought, hugged him tightly. Everyone but Koneko was surprised she did that. With a smile however, he hugged her back, thanking her for never giving up on him._

 _Later at night, they all disguised as priests and went to the place where the Gremory peerage defeated Visor. They then found the crazed priest, making Kiba fight him and keeping him away from the brown-haired devil. Issei even used her Boosted Gear to give him more power to defeat them. But then came Valper, the man behind Project Excalibur. Kiba was pissed off and tried to kill him, but he and the priest disappeared in a flash of light. However, as Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia left, Issei barely had time to join them as Rias, Akeno, Sora, and Tsubaki arrived to punish her, Koneko, and Saji._

 _After that, there was no contact from Kiba or the two girls. But then, Rias's familiar spotted Irina badly injured by the priest. After getting her to safety, the two peerages encountered the priest and Kokabiel, a Cadre-level fallen angel. He mouthed off Rias and planned to initiate a war between angels, devils, and fallen angels once more. Valper and the priest, Freed, was creating a magic circle in the middle of Kuoh Academy to help him do that._

 _The Sitiri peerage decided to put a barrier around the school so that the destruction of the town was inevitable. Akeno contacted Rias's brother, Sirzechs, to provide backup in case the Gremory peerage fails to defeat Kokabiel. Issei was still worrying about Kiba, hoping he was okay. Koneko told her that he will be fine, since he was with Xenovia. She also hoped Xenovia wasn't flirting with him..._

 _The peerage then engaged in fighting with Kokabiel, but had to defeat his watchdogs, Cerberus. However, they were overwhelmed, especially Issei herself, whose Sacred Gear was practically useless against it and was charging anyway. However, when she was cornered by it, Xenovia killed it, saving her and providing her back-up. She was able to reach Rias and Akeno with full power, transferring it to them. But then, a Cerberus dog was chasing after her, Asia calling out her name in fear. However, multiple swords staked the beast, Kiba appearing in front of her. Everyone, especially Issei, was glad to see him again. As she thanked him for it, he told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and apologized for leaving without her. She, of course, forgave him and hugged him once again._

 _Although, the hug was short-lived when Kokabiel spoke and dodged Rias's powerful crimson attack. Not only that, the magic circle was complete, making the Cadre-level fallen angel more stronger and setting a time bomb for the town. Rias and Akeno attacked him, but he combined their powers to defeat them. Akeno was saved by Issei herself and was set on the ground with the red-haired devil. Everyone saw that Kiba was walking towards Valper, ready to attack him and get his revenge. As he lunged for him, Issei and Koneko ran to stop him before he gets seriously hurt, but Kokabiel shot light energy at him, exploding and forcing both girls back. The pretty boy was unconscious on the ground, making Issei cry and run to him._

 _"Kiba-kun!" she shouted in sorrow as she stopped and knelt beside him. "Kiba-kun, are you okay?!" She nudged his body, getting no response from him._

 _"You were able to dodge a direct attack?" asked the five-winged fallen angel. "You're a quick little rat."_

 _Issei's light-brown eyes began to water. She turned to the fallen angel and shouted, "Damn you!"_

 _"Freed," he said._

 _"Yes, boss?!" the psychotic priest asked. The brown-haired female looked at him in horror._

 _"Use the Excalibur with the power of four swords to eliminate these demons."_

 _"Got it!"_

 _Issei feared him after what he had done with her when she tried to save Asia. Freed tried to lung for Issei and Koneko. Suddenly and thankfully, Xenovia attacked him, but he dodged it and almost attacked her before she quickly kicked his face. They both engaged in a battle while Issei stayed beside Kiba. When Xenovia couldn't lay a finger on him, Koneko decided to help her and kicked the crazed priest at the face. Kiba began to move however, making the female pervert feel happy._

 _"K-Kiba-kun!" she cried out. He tried to stand up, but then fell, Issei catching him. "It's okay! I got you!" She saw that he was panting and sweating._

 _"I have heard of a subject getting away," Valper said, walking towards them. The two devils looked up at him with daggers in their eyes. "But to hear that he has become a lowly devil..." He stopped in front of them. "I'm actually grateful for you guys. Thanks to you, I was able to complete the project." Both of them looked at him in shock._

 _"Complete?" Kiba asked._

 _The priest grinned evilly. "You subjects did not have enough genes to use the Holy Sword. Knowing that I was able to..." He paused to give Kiba an evil look. "...take out the gene from the subjects!" Both of them gasped in shock. Kiba's pupils shrunk. "Then we succeeded in crystallizing them!" He got out a small, blue fang-shaped crystal that was glowing light blue. "This contains the genes from the time in their crystallized form-" Both the devils gasped once again. "-although this is the last one." Issei thought that it was sadistic and repulsive of him to do that. Kiba flinched._

 _Freed laughed. "And all the other guys but me died halfway because they couldn't take their genes!" He then slashed at Koneko, who dodged the sword. "Since that's said, I'm super-duper special, huh?!"_

 _The female pervert gritted her teeth and looked at the white-haired psycho, yelling, "Damn you, scumbag!" Xenovia recognized it though. She explained that it was used to give wielders of the Holy Sword blessing, putting it into their bodies._

 _"Those hypocrites," Valper continued. "After excommunicating me as a pagan, they shamelessly used my research. In any case, we're talking about Michael. Even if he took the genes out of the subjects, I'm sure he didn't kill them."_

 _Kiba slowly stood up, shooting a furious face at him. Issei stood up with him as well, supporting him with her arms and hands along the way. "There was no need...to kill us either..." he said weakily. He clenched his fists. "Why...?"_

 _"You were all nothing but material used in a top secret project! Once we were done, there was no other choice but to dispose of you."_

 _"We...believed in God and bored it the whole time..." the pretty boy continued. "That was...we are...materials...to be disposed of." His eyes began to well up. Everyone was shocked at the news and felt very sorry for Kiba, especially the brown-haired devil herself. Hell, she was pissed off about the fact._

 _"Kiba-kun..." she whispered._

 _"That's terrible..." Asia stated in sorrow, her eyes filling up with tears._

 _Valper threw the crystal to Kiba. "If you want it so badly, here. We've already gotten to the point where we can mass-produce these," he stated._

 _Issei gritted her teeth at them and was about to shout at him, but then she felt Kiba kneel down to pick the crystal up, escaping her arms. She stepped back a couple of feet since she felt he needed some space. The look on his face was of depression, which made her heart drop. She frowned at the sight. "Kiba-kun..." She saw him cup the crystal in his hands, close his eyes, put it on his chest, and mutter, "Everyone..."_

 _She felt a lump grow from her throat. She yelled furiously at Valper, "I will never forgive you, old bastard!" He only grinned at her, making her want to punch him or shoot an arrow at him since a bow and arrow was part of her Sacred Gear._

 _"Valper Galilei..." muttered Kiba, causing the old man to look at him. He stood up. "Just how many lives did you toy with for your own research and desires?" The crystal then began to glow. Everyone gasped in surprise._

 _"Wh-what's that?" asked Asia as everyone walked closer to the scene. The glow then formed figures around the survivor of Project Excalibur._

 _"People?" questioned Koneko._

 _"That's what it looks like..." Issei murmured in awe._

 _"It's probably the different powers from the battlefield," Akeno explained. "And the trembling of Yuuto's heart that have freed the souls from the crystal." Issei believed that as the blue figures formed into people._

 _"I kept thinking..." said Kiba in sorrow. "...about whether or not it was okay for me to be alive. They were kids with more dreams than me...who wanted to live longer than me..." He began to let the tears flow down his cheeks and trembled a little. "I wondered if it was okay...for me to be the only one to live a peaceful life." He then shot his eyes open to see the souls of his fellow people from Project Excalibur. A little girl tugged his sleeve, making him look down at her. She looked up at him and smiled. He continued to cry, gasping a little._

 _The souls then turned into floating orbs, flying around Kiba. He looked at them. "It's okay..." said one ghost girl._

 _"If everyone gathers up together..." said another._

 _"Take us in..." a ghost boy added._

 _"It's not scary, even if there is no God..." said the little ghost girl. "Even if God isn't watching over us..."_

 _"Our hearts will always be..." said a ghost male._

 _Kiba looked down, closed his eyes, and smiled. "One," he finished. The souls then went inside him, making him glow light blue. Akeno and Rias were smiling at the sight, feeling great for him._

 _Koneko commented, "It's heartwarming...", looking like she was about to cry._

 _The bishop had her hands wrapped in prayer, closing her eyes, smiling, and crying in joy at the sight._

 _Issei herself was crying tears of joy as well, smiling. "Kiba-kun..." she whispered happily. "I'm glad they're with you now." She felt her heart warm at the sight. She felt really happy for her crush._

 _"Your-I mean-the Knight has peaked," said the Welsh Dragon, making her look down at her gauntlet. "When the user's thoughts and wishes go against the natural course of things in the world, the balance peaks. What he has now is a Balance Breaker."_

 _"Balance Breaker?" she asked, seeing that the blue glowing was gone. The blonde-haired survivor then glared at the priest._

 _"My comrades didn't want me to seek revenge," he stated as he began to walk to him. "That's not what they wanted. But I felt like I needed to defeat the evil before me, so there would be no other people like us..." He then summoned a sword and pointed it at him, making him back away. "...created anymore."_

 _"Freed!" cried out Valper. The sadistic priest appeared in front of him the strong Excalibur. Looking confident, Valper said, "Fool. It looks like you should dispose of yourself."_

 _Feeling the need to cheer him on, Issei shouted, "Kiba-kun!" The male devil then looked back at her. "Kick that bastard's ass and beat that Excalibur! Don't let your comrades feelings and wishes go to waste!"_

 _"Issei-chan..." he whispered in surprise._

 _Rias nodded. "Do it, Yuuto," she added. "You're part of my family, the Gremory household. No Knight of mine will lose to an Excalibur."_

 _"Yuuto-kun, I believe in you!" Akeno also added._

 _"Fight!" Koneko cheered._

 _"Kiba-san!" finished Asia, crying and smiling joyfully at him._

 _Kiba looked shocked at the peerage. "Everyone..." he murmured._

 _"Ah, what is this moving scene you're trying to make?" Freed asked impatiently, making Kiba turn to him. "Just listening makes my skin crawl...I can't take it anymore! I just need to slice you up so I can feel better!"_

 _Kiba closed his eyes and said, "I will become a sword. Comrades whose souls have merged with mine, let's overcome this together. Our thoughts and wishes will be accomplished." He then raised his sword up, making it glow. "I will become a sword for the President, Issei-chan, and my comrades!" Issei blushed when he mentioned her name. Rias giggled at her response. "Sword Birth!" The sword had white and black energy flowing around it, then had it trapped inside the sword. "Sword of the Betrayer: a sword vested in both holy and devil powers! Stop it if you can!" Red writing began to form on the fuller of the sword._

 _"Holy and devil powers fused into one sword?!" Rias asked in surprise._

 _"I see. That's..." Rias looked at Issei, who was speaking. "The dragon inside of me told me about this, that Kiba-kun has 'peaked'. That's Kiba-kun's Balance Breaker!"_

 _Kiba began to walk towards Freed. Valper commented in horror and surprise, "Holy power and devil power fused into one?! To have something in a weapon like that...that's impossible!"_

 _The blue-haired Excalibur wielder walked right next to Kiba, offering him to team up with her. He agreed, but asked if it's really okay. She stated that even though the sword was holy, it won't be any longer. She then set her sword down and summoned a larger blue sword, the Holy Sword Durandal. She explained that it was on par with Excalibur and was told to cut everything it touches. Valper commented that it was impossible since he research didn't lead to using that sword. She replied that unlike Kiba and Irina, she's one of the few neutrals. Valper was in shock and fear of her._

 _Freed tried to fight her with his Excalibur, but she managed to cut some pieces of it off, shocking the white-haired exorcist. She lunged for him, but he dodged, ready to attack her from behind. Kiba, though, appeared behind him, ready to kill him with the Sword of the Betrayer. After engaging into a small fight, his sword broke Freed's, scaring him._

 _"It broke!" he shouted in horror. As he landed on the ground and cursed Kiba, a light blue light dispersed from his shoulder, rendering him unconscious._

 _The handsome devil panted and said, "You see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!"_

 _"It did..." Issei whispered._

 _"How is this possible?!" Valper cried out. "In theory, the fusion of holy and demon powers is-" Kiba pointed the sword at him, making him flinch and fall down._

 _"Valper Galilei, prepare yourself!" he shouted._

 _"Oh, I get it now! If the balance between the holy and devil powers are disrupted, it could be possible! Not only with the Devils, but God-" Valper, however, was impaled by a large light spear, killing him and making him disappear, much to everyone's shock._

 _Kokabiel was away from his throne, saying that Valper was a talented priest, his aptitude making him reach to the conclusion. Rias asked what he was trying to do, which he answered that he was bored of diversions. He asked Issei to raise the Red Dragon Emperor's power level up as much as she could and transfer it to someone. Rias asked why he would give them another chance, replying that they're ridiculous if they try to defeat him. So, it was Rias that Issei needed to transfer her power to. They both held hands and walked towards him._

 _When her gauntlet was fully charged, she stopped, asking her master if she wants to do it. After replying with a "Yes", the power was transferred to her, giving her ultimate strength. However, as she used her dark crimson power to defeat Kokabiel, he blocked it, making her run out of energy and fall down. Issei got her up, but then they both saw Akeno shoot lightning at the Cadre-level fallen angel, also blocking that as well. He stated that she had the powers of Baraqiel, a fallen angel leader who was a master at lightning._

 _The raven-haired beauty stopped shooting lightning at him, panting and sweating in exhaustion. Kokabiel laughed and said that Rias has an amusing peerage, having the Welsh Dragon, the remains of Project Excalibur, and the daughter of Baraqiel herself, Akeno. Issei and Xenovia was shocked at the fact. After mouthing off the crimson-haired beauty's brother, she said that she won't let him insult her brother, the Overlord, or even her servants, so he deserved death. The fallen angel landed on the ground and told her to try, reminding her that she and her peerage were facing the devils' arch-enemy. He insulted her, making the female pervert shout angrily at him for mouthing off both Rias and Akeno. She told him she'll kick his ass._

 _"Are you an idiot, woman?" he asked as he got out a light sword._

 _"Yeah, if that's what you think!" she replied angrily. "Just stay put right there!" She made her bow and arrow appear. "Boosted Gear!"_

 _"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet as it glowed green. Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko ran to Kokabiel._

 _"Hyoudou Issei!" shouted the blue-haired Holy Sword wielder. "We'll buy you time!"_

 _"Huh?" she asked._

 _"You focus on powering up, Issei-chan!" Kiba added. "Don't worry about us! We'll handle it!" She nodded, still feeling worried about them, especially her crush. The two sword wielders tried to attack him, but he blocked their attacks. When Koneko was going to attack him from above, he used his wings to blow them all back. Koneko took the most damage, almost her entire clothing ripped off and skidding across the hard pavement._

 _"Koneko-chan!" shouted Issei as she and Asia came to heal her. The man had overwhelming strength. She then raised the gauntlet's power._

 _"Boost!"_

 _Meanwhile, Kokabiel slashed the ground. Kiba and Xenovia tried to block it, but the blast blew them back. Issei shielded Asia and Koneko due to her promoting herself as the Queen. "Are you okay?" she asked the blonde-haired female._

 _She nodded. "Y-yeah," she replied. "What about the others?" She turned to see both sword wielders panting and sweating, never letting go of their swords. Her worry began to expand._

 _"So you think you can keep going?" asked the fallen angel. "Very well then. Come to me with all your power!"_

 _After he finished panting, Kiba yelled, "Sword Birth!" Many swords appeared around the Cadre and stabbed him, but his wings shielded him._

 _"Is this really the extent of your power?" he asked in a disappointed voice as he destroyed them all with his wings. Kiba then charged himself towards him._

 _"Kiba-kun!" shouted the brown-haired devil. Kokabiel, however, grabbed the tip of his sword with his fingers. He brought out another through a magic circle and was about to attack him with it, but he grabbed the tip of that with his fingers as well. "Fool," the fallen angel said._

 _"There's more!" Kiba shouted as another sword appeared, grabbing the grip with his teeth and slicing under Kokabiel's eye. He screamed and shot back a few feet, flinching from the pain._

 _"Whoa," Issei commented._

 _"Damn you!" he shouted as he shot light energy towards him, only for it to be blocked and sliced away by Xenovia's sword._

 _"Boost!"_

 _"Come on, almost there..." the brown-haired devil muttered impatiently._

 _Kokabiel smirked though and said that he was surprised to see her fighting like this even though she lost her lord. Everyone was confused, especially Xenovia, making him laugh. Everyone shot furious glares at him. He revealed that the Demon Overlords didn't only die...God did as well. Everyone's pupils shrunk and they gasped. Xenovia and Asia was in utter disbelief while the devils were completely in shock._

 _He then revealed that all of the Demon Overlords and most upper-class demons were dead. Angels and fallen angels also lost most of their armies to him, making pure-blood births scarce. He stated that each faction was so helpless, they relied on humans to survive. Leaders kept this a secret because they needed the humans. Xenovia dropped to her knees, trying to process the fact that God was dead. The Cadre stated that the leaders saying the war was pointless pissed him off, even if the Overlords and God was dead. He was more pissed off when he said that Azazel stated that a second war was pointless._

 _Asia, slowly standing up from the ground, asked about God's blessings. Kokabiel said that Michael, an archangel, was doing a fine job of that, taking God's place to protect angels and humans, meaning that Xenovia was useless and the blessings, prayers, and exorcisms didn't affect as much. The blonde-haired bishop fainted, making Koneko catch her. Xenovia was surprised herself that she was still controlling herself after hearing the news. Koneko set Asia against a tree._

 _He stated that the balance of Light and Darkness is gone and he'll finish where he left off. Rias trembled a little, stating that everything was her fault. But Issei denied that by shouting, "No!" Rias, surprised, looked at her again. "Go cry me a river! I won't let you destroy our town and kill my friends! And let me tell you this..." She raised her gauntlet up. "One of my dreams is to have a hot boyfriend! I won't let you get in the way of my ambitions!" Xenovia looked puzzled at why she would say that while everyone else nervously chuckled a little._

 _Kokabiel chuckled as well. "Have a hot boyfriend?" he repeated, his chuckling turning into laughing. The female pervert gritted her teeth at him. "Is that your wish, Welsh Dragon? Then why don't you join me then?" She looked confused._

 _"What?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"There are plenty of candidates on my side, so you'll have a hot boyfriend before you even know it. Choose whoever you want and he's yours."_

 _Issei looked down at her feet. It sounded like a good deal to the brown-haired devil, but then...there was no other hot guy she wanted to be in a relationship with other than Yuuto Kiba himself. He was perfect, he was what she wanted. She felt nervous, ready to say it in front of everyone, in front of Kiba himself. She took a deep breath, grinned, and answered, "But I already have the perfect candidate." He shot her a confused look as well as Xenovia and Kiba. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, however, knew who she was talking about, Rias and Akeno smiling. Kiba looked down at the ground, frowning._

 _"Oh really? And who is that?" Kokabiel asked._

 _She looked up and answered, "The guy that gave you that bleeding scar on your face!" Kiba gasped and looked up at her, blushing._

 _"Wh-what?" he asked, surprised that she said that the "perfect candidate" for a hot boyfriend was...him._

 _"Kiba?" Xenovia asked as she looked at the surprised pretty boy._

 _"Him?" the Cadre-level fallen angel questioned._

 _"Y-yes...Yuuto Kiba is the perfect candidate for a hot boyfriend!" Issei answered proudly. "Not only is he hot, but he's a nice guy and the perfect gentleman! He also cares about me like he cares for President, Vice-President, Asia-chan, and Koneko-chan! He's also usually the first to save me before anyone! I'm glad that he's my comrade. I don't want to be with any other hottie but him!" Rias and Akeno smiled and giggled while Koneko just smiled._

 _"About time," she said._

 _Kiba's blush grew. "I-Issei-chan..." he said. "You really...think that about me?"_

 _The female pervert turned to him and smiled, blushing as well. "Yes, Yuuto-kun. I think you're the perfect boyfriend...and well..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously, her blushing expanding. "I would like to be in a relationship with you."_

 _"Aaaaaaawwww~," cooed Rias and Akeno._

 _"Cute," Koneko added._

 _Yuuto smiled and stood up. "Consider your dream granted, because I would also like to be in a relationship with you, Issei-chan," he replied. Now it was Issei's turn to gasp and blush, her whole face burning red. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I always thought you were cute and pretty. Despite your perverted tendencies and potty mouth, you're a sweet girl to hang out with, not to mention that you have a strong determination and care a lot about us, even hurting yourself just to protect us...and me. I like that in a girl."_ _He chuckled and smiled at her._ _"That's why I love you, Issei-chan." Xenovia couldn't help but smile._

 _Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he loved her back. There was the kiss on her forehead before the Ranking Game began, but she thought it was to cheer her up, to get her mind off of what bad things might happen. To hear him say good things about her like her determination and the fact that she was both cute AND pretty to him...she felt like she was going to faint. She smiled at him, her eyes welling up with happy tears. "Kiba-kun...I...I love you too."_

 _"Awwww~," Rias and Akeno cooed once again._

 _"Aa, ara~, the lovebirds confess to each other at last~," the raven-haired beauty commented before giggling._

 _"Now if you two lovebirds are done..." Kokabiel said, interrupting the moment. The two now lovers lost their blushes and looked at him angrily. Everyone else lost their smiles as well. "Where was I?"_

 _"Issei-chan," Yuuto said. "After we're finished with him, do you mind if we share a kiss?"_

 _Issei blushed again and looked at him. "A k-k-kiss?" she asked._

 _He nodded, smiling at her. "We don't need to do it in front of everyone. Plus, I can kiss you deeply, if that's what you want." She gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe he offered her that. Issei's gauntlet began to glow. She raised it up and it shot circles out of it, making everyone cover their eyes._

 _"What is that?!" shouted Rias._

 _"I've never seen something shine so brightly!" Yuuto added in surprise._

 _Akeno kept smiling. "Sacred Gears respond to their host's desires and grant them power," the raven-haired beauty explain before giggling again._

 _Issei closed her eyes, smiling and lowering the gauntlet to her eye level. "I can kiss him..." she said happily. "I can finally kiss Yuuto-kun! And he'll kiss me deeply!" She opened her eyes and giggled, getting out her bow and arrow and pointing it at Kokabiel. "I can kick your ass right now, Kokabiel! I'll take you down so I can kiss Yuuto-kun!" Yuuto could only chuckle at her saying._

 _The female pervert raised her bow and arrow up, her gauntlet shouting, "Explosion!" Her gauntlet became longer as well as her bow, her arrow growing longer and the arrow head getting sharper. The Cadre-level fallen angel, out of fear, jumped back and shot a light spear at her. She shot her arrow and broke through the spear, blowing up in front of Kokabiel, who screamed and shot back on impact. She then made her bow and arrow disappear to run and punch him several times at the face. He staggered back after her last punch._

 _"A Welsh Dragon gets this powerful because his host wants to make-out with a guy?" he asked in shock and disbelief. "Who the hell are you, bitch?!"_

 _"Remember my name, Kokabiel!" Issei shouted confidently. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, the girl that kicked your ass! The lewd and unique host of the Sacred Gear! Rias Gremory's pawn!" She then posed with confidence._

 _"Are you trying to sound cool, Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked with an unimpressed look on her face. "Because you're failing on so many levels."_

 _Yuuto chuckled again, sweat-dropping a little. "That's my girlfriend for you, trying to act cool," he stated._

 _"But it was what she's all about," Akeno said, giggling._

 _"That's right!" Rias added. "We'll only lose if we give up! Let's follow Issei's lead, everyone!"_

 _"Yes, President," said the devils. Xenovia readied herself for battle as well._

 _Kokabiel laughed and spread out his wings. "How dare you attack me, low-class demon?!" he shouted to her. "This is turning fun, bitch!"_

 _Suddenly, a chuckle was heard and an unfamiliar male voice asked, "Are you having THAT much fun?" He stopped laughing and looked up._

 _"Who goes there?!" he asked. Suddenly, the barrier around the school broke like glass. Everyone was shocked as they saw that and a light coming down. The light then revealed a white figure in armor, spreading his wings out. Issei's body was suddenly trembling and she wondered why._

 _"The Vanishing Dragon?!" Kokabiel cried out in fear. The brown-haired girl's body tensed._

 _"Th-The Vanishing Dragon?!" Issei repeated. "Then that's..."_

 _The upper-class fallen angel gritted his teeth at the figure. "So, you were drawn here by the red one, huh, white dragon?" Her body tensed up even more. The Welsh Dragon had warned her about this. Suddenly, at the speed of light, the white dragon ripped off a couple of the fallen angel's wings._

 _"Wh-what did he do?!" asked the brown-haired female._

 _"Even I couldn't see that," Yuuto replied in awe._

 _"You have the feathers of a filthy crow," the white dragon commented. "Azazel's are darker, like the ever-lasting night."_

 _"Damn you, what do you think you're playing at?!" shouted Kokabiel in fury._

 _"Well, you don't need wings to go where you're going." The furious fallen angel flew up and created a gigantic light spear, only to throw it at the white dragon._

 _However, he opened his palm, the actual dragon yelling, "Divide!" Energy came out of the palm, shrinking the spear into nothing. The fallen angel was aghast along with Issei. The person told him that his name was Albion and that it was one of his abilities of his Sacred Gear: Divine Dividing. Every ten seconds, it halves the powers of anyone he touches and adds them to his own._

 _"It halves a person's powers?" the female pervert asked in awe._

 _"You'd better get on with it, because soon, you won't even beat a human."_

 _"The Welsh Dragon's host doubles their powers and transfers it to others," Rias explained. "Whereas the English Dragon halves its opponent's power and transfers them into its host. The legends are true, then."_

 _The white dragon man said that this was getting boring, his wings glowing. He then charged towards Kokabiel and punched him in the stomach so hard, he coughed out blood, telling him that Azazel sent him to bring him back even if he kicks and screams all the way there. He then launched him up a path without letting go of him and then struck him hard into the ground, the magic circle that made the Excaliburs combine into one, go up and disappear, glittering light falling down._

 _The white dragon man also stated that he needed the stray priest to ask him a few questions, flying to him and grabbed him. Suddenly, the red dragon asked, "Ignoring me, White?" The white dragon person then turned to Issei, whose gauntlet was speaking._

 _"The gauntlet's talking?" asked Rias._

 _"So you were alive, Red," the person's Sacred Gear replied._

 _"Too bad we had to meet in a situation like this."_

 _"Don't worry about it. We're destined to fight someday." Issei glared at the person. "These things happen."_

 _"The Welsh and English Dragons speaking to each other..." Rias said, awed at the sight._

 _"We'll meet again, Ddraig," the white dragon said._

 _"Yeah, see you later, Albion," the red dragon replied._

 _As the white dragon person turned his back to Issei, she shouted, "Hey, wait!" He turned his head to her. "Who are you? What's the meaning of this?!"_

 _"One needs the power to understand everything," the person answered. "Grow stronger, my arch-nemesis." The person then disappeared in a ray of light and shot up, just when Asia woke from her unconsciousness and stood up to see that sight._ _"Rias," said Sona, making the crimson-haired beauty turn to her._

 _"Oh! Sona!" she replied._

 _"I never knew the English Dragon would show up."_

 _"But at least the town's safe from destruction because of him."_

 _"Indeed." As the two talked to each other, Yuuto walked to Issei and placed his hand on her cheek, making her blush._

 _"So, Issei-chan, do you want to have that kiss?" he asked her, smiling._

 _"U-uuuuuum..." she stuttered, blushing even more and having imaginary steam coming out of her ears. "N-not right now! How about when we get home?"_

 _He nodded. "That's fine." His smile then disappeared. He looked down. "So, it's all over, huh?" The female pervert lost a little of her blush. "But then...people are still furthering that man's research. My fight still isn-"_

 _Issei shook her head. "No, Yuuto-kun. It's over," she interrupted, making him look up at her. Her blush grew. "That old bastard is dead and you're reunited with your old comrades, aren't you? Can you call that a happy ending?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, making her whole face red._

 _"I guess I can," he replied as his free hand held hers gently. She smiled, lacing her fingers with his._

 _"W-wait!" shouted Asia as she ran to the two lovers. "Why did Kiba-san kiss your forehead again? A-and why are you two holding hands?" She gasped. "D-does that mean-"_

 _Both lovers laughed a little. Issei rubbed the back of her head. "Well...yeah," she replied._

 _"We're in love with each other, Asia-chan," the blonde pretty boy added._

 _The bishop gasped again and blushed. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! When did you two-"_

 _Koneko walked to her and answered, "While you were out, they confessed their love for each other after Kokabiel asked Issei-senpai to join his side and gave her an offer."_

 _The bishop began to freak out. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?! How could have missed that?! I wished I woke up earlier! I wanted to see them confess!" Asia then calmed down and smiled at the two. "Well, I'm glad that you two are a couple now, Issei-san and Kiba-san." The three giggled. Issei was worrying about Asia, hearing the news of God being dead and all, but she was happy and the devil herself...well, she has never felt so happy in her life. Now Kiba was her boyfriend. She loved him and he loved her. What could more could she ask?_

* * *

After her lover has been accepted back into the house of Gremory, Issei brought Kiba to her home with Rias and Asia...after his 1,000 spankings for being self-centered and Asia healing his bottom after. After a long talk with her parents, he was able to stay the night with her, even though her father was mighty concerned about Kiba, despite him saying that he won't do anything raunchy with her.

Now, there they are. The female devil in her pink pajamas with Yuuto embracing her from behind, shirtless and wearing her father's pajama pants he borrowed. She felt a blush run through her cheeks. Despite so much happening as of the day, it had to be the best day of her life. One of her dreams was achieved: to get a hot boyfriend. Now all there was is to become a powerful upper-class demon. Oh, and have a Reverse Harem of servants, though she wouldn't do perverted things to them. After all, her heart belonged to Yuuto Kiba and with his consent, she can do perverted things to him.

That suddenly made her think of something: they haven't shared that promised kiss yet. Without a second thought, she said, "Yuuto-kun." Suddenly, she knew that it was super late at night, yet she woke him up from saying that.

The blonde-haired male stirred and opened his eyes. "Hmmm? What's the matter, Issei-chan?" he asked wearily.

 _Damn it, Issei!_ she thought angrily to herself, pouting. _Think before you speak!_

He rested his head on her shoulder, making her blush grow, and looked at her. "Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head, then she stopped. "Well...I just realized we hadn't gotten that promised kiss yet," she admitted.

He gasped. "Oh! That's right." He then sat up on the bed, Issei doing the same thing, surprised he would kiss her late at night. He place his hand on her cheek, making her blush expand even more and her body shiver a little. He looked concerned. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Issei giggled nervously, nodding. "Yeah...I never kissed anybody before..." she said quietly, feeling embarrassed.

He smiled at her, however, and chuckled a little. "Believe me, I haven't kiss anybody before either," he stated, making Issei gasp. "But after seeing some movies, I think I get the gist of it. So, do you want it to be soft or deep?" Issei gulped. He did say he got the gist of kissing, so she was a bit relived. She just hoped it wasn't awkward.

"U-uh, let's start with soft," she answered. "Then...um...try to make it deep?" Since she watched a lot of 18+ yaoi, she always wanted to know what a deep kiss felt like.

"As you wish, my love," Yuuto said, his hand moving to gently grab her chin before slowly pressing his lips against hers. They were warm and soft, feeling great against the female devil's lips. She closed her eyes as she melded into the kiss. Her body felt warmed by his kiss while her mind went in a frenzy. She was enjoying it a little too much, becoming a little too desperate to deepen the kiss. But at the same time, she didn't Kiba to feel uncomfortable with her deepening the kiss.

She decided to kiss him back, surprising him a little and wrapping her arms around his neck. For a bit of revenge, he surprised her by licking her lower lip, making her gasp and open her eyes. They broke the kiss, panting a little. She ran her fingers through her lower lip. Yuuto smiled a little.

"Sorry," he said. "You surprised me by kissing me back, so I took it a little further to surprise you."

Her face turned red and she playfully hit her lover on the shoulder. "I-idiot," she said in a tsundere manner, making him chuckle.

"Well, do you want to continue, Issei-chan?" he asked. She absolutely loved the kiss, so she nodded, making him press his lips against hers once more, this time a little harder. They both embraced each other tightly while making-out, their chests brushing against each other and the male devil's fingers running through the female devil's long brown hair. As promised, the blonde-haired pretty boy deepened their kiss by letting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little as they were passionately making out.

Kiba gently pushed her down on the bed, keeping his lips locked with hers. She was having some naughty thoughts in her head when he did that, grinning against his lips, making him laugh against hers. She let go of his embrace and began to run her fingers down his chest, making him tremble a little at her touch. She thought happily, _Bingo~!_

However, the male devil used one hand to gingerly go under her shirt and caress her back, making HER tremble to his touch. As much as Issei loved the feel of that, she felt like it was enough. She felt a little tired just making out with Yuuto anyway. She gently broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting between their lips as they both panted for air. Issei broke the string with her finger though and giggled a little, making Yuuto chuckle.

"I...um...enjoyed that," she stated shyly.

Yuuto caressed her cheek and smiled. "I did as well, beautiful. That turned out better than expected," he said. Issei could only blush very hard and smile a little at his compliment.

"Yeah. You seem to be a natural." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks." He then laid down next to her and embraced his lover as she did to him. "I love you, Issei-chan," he said to her in a sweet voice. "There's nobody else I'd rather be with."

She thought that was good, never going to worry about him cheating on her. Besides, she felt the same about Yuuto himself. "I love you too, Yuuto-kun. There's no other hottie I'd rather be with." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, my love," the blonde-haired guy said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. She smiled and mustered up the courage to kiss his cheek as well.

"Good night, handsome," she said as she closed her eyes and began dreaming. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad Raynare came into her life. If she hadn't, well, she wouldn't be with Kiba and she would be forever alone watching 18+ yaoi with Aika for the rest of her life. Besides, her life had gotten more exciting now that she was a devil now. She would never wish to leave this life, even if she was forced to.

* * *

 **GOOD LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY WAS THIS LONG! I hope it was worth it. So, how was this one-shot? Constructive criticism is welcome! If anyone but Fem!Issei's OOC, please tell me and I'll fix that. I actually made Fem!Issei a bit different from her male counterpart on purpose, just to do something different for once.**

 **If you convince me well enough, I can make this into either a collection of one-shots involving Fem!Issei and Kiba or a story following the anime with fluffy moments between the two lovebirds. :3 (It can be where we left off here, after the Excalibur arc, or back to the beginning and getting more in-depth about what happened in Season 1.)**

 **I was actually inspired by a review from my genderbent Highschool DXD story and I decided to make this. It was more of a suggestion to make the story more interesting. However, I only genderbent Issei, so everyone else is unaltered.**

 **Also, sorry for making the writing in this one-shot a bit bipolar, switching from describing things in detail to telling what's going on and what people say. It was to keep this from getting any longer... *sweat-drops***

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you liked it! I'll see you later! :D**

 ***EDIT #2: This may be edited if I do something different than intended in Before He Was Her Knight. Just telling you.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, it's official! The story shall continue...however, despite what the poll says...I'll just post this chapter here and start on the prequel and the Vali x Fem!Issei one-shot. Sorry, but due to many requests for the Vali x Fem!Issei one-shot and some votes from guests, this will happen. Thanks for voting though! And I'll still update this whenever it's possible! So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: There may (or may not) be less Fem!Issei x Kiba here, but this is focusing more on Fem!Issei's relationship with the rest of the peerage after all. This will also change point of views. You'll know when you'll see them.***

* * *

To see that her contract was with the commander of the fallen angels himself, Azazel...Issei Hyoudou didn't know how to react to that exactly. He also stated that he was interested in her Boosted Gear-her gauntlet, bow, and arrow. Telling Rias about it worried her since her reaction wasn't too happy. He did mention of a summit meeting with angels, fallen angels, and devils and Rias did confirm it for everyone. Worrying about Azazel going after her Boosted Gear, Rias assured her that she'll protect her at all costs, being the sisterly figure she was. Yuuto made the promise to her as well, being her lover and all. Issei thanked them both for their promises.

But with that issue aside, the Occult Research Club had to clean a pool. The pool was all dirty and disgusting to look at. "Eww..." muttered the female pervert, almost cringing at the sight.

Akeno giggled at her reaction. "This pool hasn't been used since last year," she stated.

"S-so...we need to clean THIS up?!"

Xenovia, now a reincarnated devil, looked confused. "Why does the Occult Research Club need to clean up a pool?" she asked.

"Well, this was originally the student council's job," Rias replied. "However, we needed to repay them for their help during the Kokabiel affair." She looked at her group. "In return, our club will use it right after we clean it."

Issei's face flushed red. _W-wait! We get to use it immeadiately?!_ she thought, a lecherous smile creeping upon her face. _Oh my god! I should thank Lady Luck for me getting to see Yuuto-kun in a swimsuit today!_ She imagined her boyfriend in many sexy mens' swimsuits. "Hooray for pool cleaning!" She raised her fists in the air, almost making everyone, including Yuuto himself, giggle.

"You have your perverted face on, Issei-senpai," Koneko stated, making her snap out of her thoughts.

Posing confidently, the red-haired beauty claimed, "In the name of the Occult Research Club..." she began. "We will make the pool area so neat and tidy that it will knock the socks off of the student council!"

"Yes, m'am!" replied the whole peerage in confidence. Issei was the most excited since she was going to see Yuuto in a swimsuit for the first time. Yuuto himself, however, hoped that his choice in swimwear was good enough for her. He also wanted to see how Issei herself looks in a nice bathing suit.

* * *

As the pretty boy began to change into his gym outfit for cleaning, he thought about Issei. She was cute, beautiful even. She was his ideal girl in looks and personality. To have her hurt or even killed...he wouldn't know what to do if that happened to her. He put on a solemn and determined face. From now on, he swore to protect her. It would be hard to tell her that with everyone else around...but he seriously swore to that. She saved him after all. What kind of knight and boyfriend would he be if he hadn't returned the favor? Definitely not the one that belongs in House Gremory. He placed his hand on his chest.

"I'll protect you, Issei-chan," he said quietly, closing his eyes and mesmerizing her. "From anything that comes our way, my way, or your way, I'll protect you from all of it. I promise you that you'll never get hurt or killed." He opened his eyes, looking at the ground, and smiled. "Issei-chan..."

* * *

As he was changing, the girls were changing into their gym uniforms as well. Issei felt a little weird undressing in front of a bunch of other women. But they were fine with it, so she was relived about that. As she was changing, she imagined Yuuto in different kinds of mens' swimsuits like speedos, swimming trunks, fundoshis...she couldn't help but put on her perverted look when thinking about it.

"You have your perverted face again, Issei-senpai," Koneko said, unimpressed about her doing that.

Akeno giggled again. "Even if she has a boyfriend now, she'll still be having lewd thoughts about him~," she stated.

"She always does this?" asked Xenovia.

"You have no idea," Rias answered. She then realized something, gasping a little. "Oh! That's right!" She then walked to her bag and dug through it. She then pulled out something and hid it behind her back. "Issei~!"

The brown-haired devil snapped out of her perverted thoughts about her boyfriend and looked at the red-haired devil, tying her own shoes. "Yes, President?" she replied.

"So, Asia and I might have went shopping and found you this!" She then showed her a white bikini with a plain Butterfly-cut top and a frilly skirt with a Brazilian-cut bottom under it to her. "We both thought it suited you, so we bought it and I brought it here for you to try on!"

Issei was absolutely surprised at this. Rias was a sisterly figure to her, yes, but she never thought she and Asia would buy her a swimsuit just for her to wear. Besides, it actually looked pretty cute. After tying her shoes, she stood up and smiled at her. "Thanks, President!" She then turned to Asia, who just put on her gym shorts. "And thank you too, Asia-chan!"

The blonde bishop closed her eyes and smiled at her. "You're welcome, Issei-san! I knew you would like it! I spotted it first and President likes it as well!"

"Ara, ara~," the raven-haired beauty interrupted. "But I also bought a swimsuit for you, Issei-chan~." Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look. To prove what she said, she dug into her purse and also got out a swimsuit. Unlike Rias's and Asia's innocent-looking one however, it was black and had a bandeau top with red accents on it and a thong bottom with red accents on it. Everyone tensed up at the sight of that, especially Issei.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

Akeno closed her eyes and giggled once more. "I bought this for you because I thought, why not move your relationship with Yuuto-kun a little forward~? This will definitely catch his attention~." Issei blushed a little. She didn't want to wear it, but then she thought... _Is Yuuto-kun a bit of a pervert himself? Wh-what if he was? He better not be looking at other girls' panties! But then...would he like it more if I...wear Akeno-san's bikini? But then I don't want to hurt President's and Asia-chan's feelings..._

"Akeno..." Rias said in disapproval, making the raven-haired Queen look at her. "They've only been in a relationship since yesterday."

She smirked. "So~? She can propel the relationship a bit further with this bikini early~."

Asia looked torn though. "B-but...we spent both our money on that-and it was a lot of money!"

She turned to her. "Ara, ara~, I also spent a lot on this as well."

Issei, feeling awkward that there was an argument erupted because of Akeno, she quickly exited out the room and closed the door. "Wha-Issei!" Rias shouted surprisingly behind the door.

"I'll, um, think about it!" she shouted through the door. "I'll see you guys in a bit!" She then walked away and sighed. She wanted to wear Rias's and Asia's swimsuit since she was close to them, but she wanted to wear Akeno's as well to see if Yuuto...well, if he likes her in a bikini like that.

Wait.

Yuuto.

He was changing, right?

Since he's changing, did that mean...

Issei could only smile her perverted smile and think, _He must be half-naked! I must see!_ She then quickly snuck to the door to make sure he didn't spot her. After about half a minute, she looked through it and saw him in his light-colored briefs. She blushed and nosebled a little. _Oh man...he looks so good in his underwear! Maybe I should ask for him to cuddle with me in his underwear next time!_ However, sharp pain shot through her left arm, making her grunt and sit next to the door. She saw that her arm was forming into her gauntlet.

"What?" she asked in shock. "No way...Akeno-senpai sucked all of it away a few days ago. Why is it doing this?" Akeno...well, she had to suck her finger to scatter it all, but it wasn't like she was slurping it or anything.

The middle of her left hand glowed green and Ddraig stated, "I believe I told you to be wary of a great power."

"A great power?" She raised her left hand up to her eye level.

"You came in contact with the commander of the fallen angels," he continued. "He's an extremely powerful being, so of course it led to this." She sighed. "Power begets power, you know?" She then looked back at the door to the ladies' changing room.

"So that was who you were talking about...?" she questioned quietly. She had to go back into the girls' changing room. She hated to not see more Yuuto's half-nakedness, but this was quite serious and she needed Akeno to scatter it all again. She then tried to stand up, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her arm, but then sat back down when it hurt more.

As she did though, she heard the door to the men's changing room open, making her freeze at the spot. "Issei-chan?" asked no other than Yuuto himself. She heard him gasp. He probably saw her arm. She looked up at him, seeing him in his gym pants but shirtless, her face turning red at the sight. "Issei-chan!" He then ran to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Uh..." she murmured a little, looking away from his eyes. "A little..." She was surprised that he stopped changing just to know if she was fine.

He then placed his hands on her cheeks, making her blush even more. "I heard you grunt. I'll go get President and Akeno-san." However, those two ladies entered outside to see her and her arm.

"Oh no..." Rias muttered, her face turning serious. "It looks like Akeno needs to suck out the dragon's spiritual energy away again."

"Wait, really?" Issei asked as she looked up at the women.

Akeno closed her eyes and smiled at her. "I'll do whatever I can for you. No worries~."

"Thank you." She then looked back at Yuuto. He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her head.

"Get better soon," he said as he kissed her lips for a few seconds. She couldn't help but smile at him. He then stood up and went back to the mens' changing room.

Rias said in the girls' room, "Asia! Xenovia! Change quick! Issei and Akeno needs to be in here alone."

Asia gasped. "What happened to Issei-san?!" she asked in worry.

"It's nothing serious, but you two need to change and get out."

"Yes, m'am," replied the two ladies.

* * *

When the ladies' changing room was empty and Issei and Akeno went inside, the peerage drained out the pool and began to clean it. Koneko was spraying water over it while everyone else was cleaning it. Yuuto was worrying while he was working, however. Not only was he worrying about his girlfriend's arm, but also what Akeno might be doing to her. He knew well enough that Issei wasn't a lesbian due to the rumors spreading around Kuoh Academy, but with Akeno...he just had a really bad feeling about her with Issei...

 _No, she couldn't,_ he thought. _Even if she was like that, she wouldn't do anything to Issei-chan, especially since she's my girlfriend._ He looked up at the clouds however. _Still...I can't stop thinking about it..._ He had respected Akeno for a very long time and still does, but his worry still set place in his mind.

Rias was worrying about the two being alone together as well. However, unlike Yuuto, she was actually worrying if Akeno might convince her into wearing that skimpy bikini she brought...

* * *

In the girls' changing room, the raven-haired beauty was finished sucking on the female pervert's finger and sat next to her. She got out the bikini she had from her purse and smiled. "So, Issei-chan~? Have you decided yet?" she asked.

"O-oh right, the bikinis..." she said as she shook her head. "No, not yet."

Akeno frowned a little. "Oh, alright." She then smiled. That made her question why she would buy a swimsuit for her.

"Hey, Akeno-senpai?" she asked.

"Yes, Issei-chan~?"

"Why did you buy me a bikini? I mean, I would know why Rias-senpai and Asia-chan would buy me one, but I would never see YOU buy one for me."

"Oh~!" She giggled. "When you were human, there was one time when the whole peerage wandered around the whole town to pass the time. I caught Yuuto-kun looking at a mannequin wearing this very bikini." She held up the bikini and giggled once again. "Also, when we were attacked by the slime when we were looking for familiars, I spotted him looking at your half-nakedness while you were trying to save us. I assumed he could be a bit perverted."

 _I knew it!_ the brown-haired devil thought before blushing. _W-wait! He was checking me out half naked at the time?!_

"I thought about it yesterday when you and Yuuto finally confessed to each other. So last night, I went to that very store with the bikini and bought it. You would actually look quite pretty in it, to be honest~." She rested her cheek on her own palm.

Issei did want to wear it for Yuuto, but then she would actually feel uncomfortable wearing it. After all, Rias's and Asia's bikini was much cuter and she would feel more comfortable wearing it. Yuuto would still love her, no matter what she wore, right? She didn't want to break Akeno's feelings, but she had to. "It was very nice of you to buy it for me, Akeno-senpai," she began, making her smile. "But..." Her smile then slipped away. "It's not really the type of bikini I'd like to wear."

"Oh really?"

She nodded at her. "I'm sorry, I know you spent a lot of money on it, but you can keep it." She then smiled at her. "You might get a boyfriend in the future and he might like you in it."

Akeno actually gasped and blushed at the thought. She looked down at it. If she had a boyfriend that would love to see her in the bikini...if she could. If she ever revealed her true form to a male she liked...and he would accept her...she began to smile at the thought and brought the bikini closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and kept her smile. She exhaled happily. "My future boyfriend..." she murmured happily.

Issei, however, was oblivious about this and looked at her with a puzzled look. "Uh, Akeno-senpai?" she asked.

The dark-haired beauty then snapped out of her thoughts. "O-oh! Well...you have a point, Issei-chan," she replied as she began to smile. She smiled back. At least Akeno wouldn't force her to wear it now.

"You'll never convince her to wear that bikini!" shouted Rias as she opened the door to the room. The two girls tensed up to see not only the red-haired devil herself, but also Kiba. Why exactly was he there with her as well-

"Don't do anything to her, Akeno-senpai!" he shouted to Akeno.

Both of them sweat-dropped. "Ara, ara...I don't understand what you two are talking about, exactly..." the raven-haired devil said in a puzzled voice.

"Me neither..." Issei added. Now the two other devils were confused.

"Wait...you mean that Akeno wasn't convincing you to wear it?" asked Rias to Issei.

"Or...do other things to you?" added Kiba.

"What do you mean, 'other things'?" she asked him.

"Like...well..." He looked away and frowned.

"Yuuto talked to me and we both thought that maybe she would do..." She blushed a little and looked down. "Intimate things to you to convince you to wear it..." Issei and Akeno tensed up.

Akeno could only giggle nervously. "Ara, ara, I would never do such a thing to Issei-chan...you two know me."

Issei frowned at the two of them as well. "We were just talking about things, that's all," she replied to the both of them. "You two know me well enough that I'm not into other girls."

"I know that..." Rias murmured.

"I know that too, but..." Yuuto began to trail off, feeling embarrassed now that he realized that his thought wasn't the case. The brown-haired female saw the embarrassment on his face. She thought that he was probably just worrying about her. It was actually...nice of him to think of that. He must really love her.

Issei stood up, walked to Yuuto, and hugged him, smiling. The blonde-haired Knight gasped a little. "It's alright, Yuuto-kun," she said reassuringly. "I'd never let anyone do intimate things to me but you." He smiled back at her and hugged her back.

"Awwwwwwwwww~!" cooed both Rias and Akeno.

"Ara, ara~, I guess we need to put this under the bridge," the dark-haired beauty said. "All of you go ahead. I'll be out to clean in a second. I just need to put this in my bag."

Issei and Yuuto broke their hug. The couple and Rias nodded. "Hurry up then," Rias said as they all went outside and closed the door. Akeno looked down at the bikini again, smiled, closed her eyes, and hugged it close to her chest, thinking about her ideal man. If some man would accept her, pleasure her, love her...

"My own boyfriend..." she whispered, happily sighing. She then put the bikini back into her purse. "I do hope to get one someday..." She giggled and exited the girls' changing room to help clean the pool.

* * *

Soon, the pool was all cleaned up and everyone was dressed in their swimsuits. Akeno was wearing a red and light blue bandeau bikini similar to the one she bought for Issei and summoned water. It covered the whole pool, Issei awed at the sight. "Amazing!" she exclaimed. She was wearing the bikini Rias and Asia bought for her. Asia wore a navy-blue one-piece school swimsuit as well as Koneko, only the white-haired devil wore a white swimming cap on her head. Asia told Issei that Xenovia wasn't there because she had trouble putting on her swimsuit.

Rias was wearing a white bikini with the Butterfly-cut top and a bandeau bikini bottom. It looked like a bikini version of a Greek women's dress. "Come now," she announced to everyone. "Let's swim to our hearts' content!"

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Yuuto, who just got out of the men's changing room with a green speedo on. He also had a swimming cap and goggles on his head. Issei blushed at the sight. Her usual perverted face went on.

 _Yuuto-kun looks so hot in that speedo!_ she thought.

He walked towards her and smiled. "I guess you like my swimsuit, huh?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied before losing her perverted face. She put her hands behind her back and asked him, "D-do you like my swimsuit?"

He nodded and held her hands. "I do. You look beautiful in it." The brown-haired devil's face turned red.

"R-really?!" She then smiled at him. "Th-thanks, Yuuto-kun."

"Awwwwww~!" cooed Asia. Rias and Akeno only giggled while Koneko just smiled.

...

Later, everyone was in the pool, swimming, splashing water to each other, and playing with a beach ball with each other. Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto were swimming while Issei, Asia, and Koneko were playing with the beach ball. However, while they were playing with it, Yuuto surprised everyone, especially Issei, when he surfaced out of the water and carried his perverted girlfriend piggyback style. The girls gasped while Issei just blushed and laughed. They both then shared a kiss with each other before he decided to stay and see the girls play ball once again.

Soon, most of the girls, including the pretty boy himself, were out of the water and laying on towels. Koneko and Rias laid on their bellies while Asia, Issei, and Yuuto were laying on their backs. The lovebirds were sharing the same towel with each other. While the other girls were taking a nap, Issei and Yuuto looked up at the sky.

"It is pretty nice out, isn't it?" asked the blonde-haired devil.

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yeah..."

Since everyone else was asleep and Akeno was busy swimming, Yuuto decided to tell what he thought about in the changing room. "Issei-chan?" he asked, looking at her.

She turned her head towards her lover. "Yes, Yuuto-kun?" she replied. He closed his eyes, sighed, and pulled her close to him, making her face paint red when her head was on his chest. "Y-Yuuto-kun?" She had no idea why he was doing this.

Yuuto rested his head on the female pervert's head and said, "This is hard to say with everyone around, but since most of them are sleeping and Akeno-san is swimming..." He paused and held her tighter. "Issei-chan...I swear with my life to protect you from anything that comes our way."

"E-eh?"

"You have saved me after all. What kind of knight and boyfriend would I be if I let get severely hurt or even killed?" He paused to raise her head up to him. "I can't be either if I don't return the favor." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were dead or severely hurt, my love. Please know that I'll always protect you from anything that will harm you."

She blushed. Yuuto was going to protect her...like a knight? It was almost if she were a lucky princess to have a hot knight like him protecting her!

Yet...at the same time, what if the reverse happened to him? She loved him, she also wouldn't know what to do if he were severely injured or even...killed. She looked up to her lover. "Thanks, Yuuto-kun." He smiled at her. "But..." His smile then disappeared. She cupped his cheek. "I want to protect you too. I don't want you to be very hurt or dead either protecting ME. I wouldn't even know what to do if you died. How about I protect you and you protect me?" He smiled at her once more.

"That's a great idea," he replied to her, making her smile. "As long as we're both okay." They then shared a loving kiss. Both were relieved about the mutual protection they were going to give to each other.

"Awwwwwwww~!" cooed Akeno. The two broke their kiss, sat up, and looked at her, crouching and water dripping from her body. Both blushed.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" exclaimed Issei.

She rested the palm of her hand on her cheek. "That was so romantic and caring of you to tell Issei-chan that you'll protect her, Yuuto-kun~."

"W-wait, you heard everything?" he asked, embarrassed and confused.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes~. And it was so cute when you told him that you'd protect him as well, Issei-chan."

She looked away and felt bashful. "Akeno-senpai..."

She giggled before looking at Yuuto. "I guess you could say that you're not only a knight of Rias Gremory's peerage, but..." She then looked at Issei. "You're also Issei's knight."

"Her knight?" questioned the pretty boy.

 _My knight..._ the female pervert thought. The idea has crossed her mind not too long ago, but now, it has a nice ring to it.

"After all, a knight does protect his princess after all. And the princess can protect him as well since she knows how to fight."

Yuuto smiled at her. "That actually doesn't sound bad, Akeno-san."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

She giggled. "I'll be on my way then~. Take care, lovebirds~!" She then stood up, turned around, and began to walk back to the pool. However, her eyes had a bit of sadness in them and her smile disappeared only a little. She was still thinking about getting a boyfriend, but...in a different negative way...

"I actually like that analogy Akeno-san talked about," Yuuto stated, holding his lover's hands and looking at her. "I will not only be Rias Gremory's knight, but yours as well, my love." He then kissed her knuckles, making her face all red. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I won't be just Rias Gremory's pawn," she replied with a smile. "I'll also be your princess, handsome."

"My beautiful princess..." The pretty boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My handsome knight..." Their faces leaned in and they were about to kiss once more.

"Hyoudou-san, Kiba-kun," interrupted...Xenovia's voice. Both shot back and looked up at the blue-haired female. She was wearing a skimpy green bandeau bikini.

"Xenovia-chan?" asked Yuuto.

"Excuse me, Kiba-kun, but I need to talk to Hyoudou-san privately."

The brown-haired girl looked confused. "What for?"

"It's something I'd only want to talk to you about."

Issei sighed. "If it's that important..." She then looked at her boyfriend and frowned. "Sorry, Yuuto-kun."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's alright, Issei-chan. I can wait." She smiled at him, let go of him, and stood up. She then walked with Xenovia to...the bathroom. The former exorcist leaned on a stall.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about, Xenovia?" asked the brown-haired devil. "Wait, actually, before you answer, what took you so long?"

Xenovia sighed. "This is the first time I've ever put on a swimsuit, so it took me a while," she replied before spreading her arms out and smiling. "How do I look?"

"Uh..." She looked at her bikini. She didn't really like it, but it fitted her, so she said, "It looks fine. But this is your first time? Was it because you were in the church?"

She let her arms down and returned to her usual solemn-looking face. "No, it's actually because I had no interest in these amusements."

Issei sighed. "Still, you took way too long."

"To be honest, I've been mulling over things after I got changed."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Hyoudou Issei. I have a question to ask you."

She smiled at her. "You can just call me Issei, Xenovia," she requested. "And what's the question?"

Xenovia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, Issei. Here we go." She then looked up at her and asked, "Do you know any men I can make babies with?"

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Sorry if I made anyone OOC. If there's any errors in the writing, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **Also, sorry for the delay. It was supposed to be published in Monday, but I had to take my final exams. I'm almost done with them now.**

 **Anyways, review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so! See ya in the prequel, one-shot, and the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei just stood there, frozen that she even heard a question like that come out of Xenovia's mouth. The blue-haired female looked slightly confused. "Did you not hear me the first time?" she asked her. "Do you know any man that can make a baby with me?"

"Why did you even ask a question like that?" the brown-haired female asked, still processing the fact that she asked a question like that to her.

Xenovia sighed and closed her eyes. "In the past, I had a dream, a raison d'être-that I shall devote my life serving God. Unfortunately..." She paused to open her eyes and look at Issei. "I lost all of it. So I asked President Rias for advice. She said that I should live the way I wanted to." She crossed her arms. "That's why I decided to give myself a new womanly objective: to give birth to a baby."

Issei could only sweat-drop when she heard that. _Never met a girl that wanted to give birth..._ she thought.

"I may have no experience with men, but I could try to keep up and be perfect," the former exorcist continued. "You can help me by pairing me up with a guy and giving me your best sexual knowledge."

The female pervert began to tense up. Give her sexual knowledge?! She giggled nervously and asked, "Why would you want me to give you sexual knowledge? I'm still a virgin. And why can't you ask anyone else if they knew a guy you can have sex with?"

"Asia-chan told me that you watch special sexual movies and read special sexual books in your free time."

Issei froze in shock. _A-Asia-chan saw my secret yaoi and eroge collection?! Damn it!_

"Also, I have asked everyone else, but they only gave me strange looks, saying no. So I wonder if you do, Issei-chan."

"Uh...well..." The female pervert trailed off, going into thought. _A man I can pair Xenovia-chan with...hmm..._ Matsuda and Motohoma then appeared in her head. _Those two assholes?_ She imagined an image of Xenovia, Matsuda, and Motohoma in chibi form. There were arrows above Xenovia's head, one pointing at Matsuda, the other at Motohoma. _Err...if I do pair one or the other with her, the other will get jealous..._ She then thought of the two chibi men fighting in a fighting cloud. _Maybe she'll be up for a threesome between the two?_ Hearts were seen between Xenovia and a very happy Matsuda and Motohoma. _They might leave me and Aika-chan alone. But then, either way, they're going to brag a lot about her to us, making us feel jealous that they're no longer virgins and are in a relationship...even though I'm in one._ An annoyed chibi Issei and chibi Aika appeared while the two male perverts were bragging, holding Xenovia. _Yeah, no. I got nobody else either._

She looked at Xenovia and shook her head. "Sorry, Xenovia-chan, but I don't."

The blue-haired devil nodded at her. "Understood, Issei-chan. Sorry about wasting your time."

She shook her head. "It's fine." She crossed her arms. "But, are you into any type of man, Xenovia-chan?"

Xenovia went into thought, then answered, "I like any man with praiseworthy latent potential because I want my child to be special."

 _Yeah, definitely not those perverted losers..._ the brown-haired girl thought. _Praiseworthy latent potential?_ "Can you clarify that?"

She nodded. "If you were a man, Issei-chan, I would make babies with you because you would have latent potential after the battle with Kokabiel and you have a dragon's aura. I would like my child to be strong and have strong genes."

Issei sweat-dropped at the example. At least she clarified. However, the White Dragon Emperor popped into her head. Xenovia's description perfectly fitted him. However, she doubted that he likes her since, after all, he's the White Dragon Emperor while she was the Red Dragon Empress, meaning that they're rivals, so he can't really join Rias's peerage. "Right...well, I'll see you later, Xenovia-chan." She waved goodbye at her and left the bathroom.

Xenovia herself only watched her leave. She looked down and frowned, thinking about getting a guy she wanted to make babies with. _I hope to get one soon..._ she thought. _But how...?_

* * *

Back in the clubroom later, everyone was dressed and was doing their own thing. Kiba sat next to Issei, holding her hand. He was sweat-dropping as well as her. "I still can't believe Xenovia-chan would ask you that," he said to her.

"I'm still processing that fact myself..." she replied to him, nervously giggling.

Xenovia, who was sitting across from the couple, said to the two, "You were the only one I could go to after everyone else said no, Issei-chan." The two lovers turned to her. "It would also be indecent of me to ask you if I can make babies with Kiba-kun. He is your boyfriend, after all."

The couple continued to sweat-drop. "Indecent, indeed..." they muttered at the same time.

"Excuse me, everyone," said a male, unfamiliar (to Issei) voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing, stood up, and looked at a white magic circle. Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared out of it as it disappeared. "Are you holding some kind of event?" Sirzechs asked with a smile. Rias looked shocked at the sight of him.

"Onii-sama?!" she exclaimed.

Issei gasped before kneeling down to him as well as Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko. Asia looked blessed at the sight of him. _That's her brother?!_ she thought. _The Overlord?! He looks like if President-san was male!_ He looked at her.

"You're Asia Argento, correct?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Y-yes!"

"Thanks for taking care of Rias. I heard you are a talented bishop."

The blonde-haired female looked bashful. "I-I'm not that t-"

Sirzechs chuckled. "Relax. I'm not here on official business."

Asia sighed. "Right..."

"What?" asked Rias.

"So you're an Overlord?" asked Xenovia. "I'm Xenovia."

"Good day to you, Xenovia," he greeted. "I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that Durendal's wielder was in my little sister's peerage."

"I never really thought I would go out on a limb and become a devil. In all honesty, I still regret it once in a while." She looked away and began thinking out loud. "That's right...why did I become a devil? Was it out of desperation? Wait, what?" She looked at Sirzechs, who was laughing a little.

"I love how my sister has a fun peerage," he said. "Xenovia, please offer the Gremory family your support."

She nodded at him. "It is a request from Lucifer, the legendary Overlord. I cannot refuse." She closed her eyes, keeping her solemn face. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." He then looked at both Yuuto and Issei. "I also like that there's a bit of romance between my sister's pieces." Both of them smiled and blushed a little.

"That aside, why ARE you here?" asked the red-haired female.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. "Isn't class observation soon?"

She tensed up when she heard that last question. "D-don't tell me-"

He only casually smiled at her. "I'd like to watch my little sister doing her best in school up close."

She looked at Grayfia in disbelief. "You told him about this, Grayfia?!" The grey-haired woman only looked down with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry about it," Sirzechs said to Rias. "Father's coming too."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're an Overlord, you know that?" She looked down, embarrassed. "Why would you abandon your post for this?"

"Oh no, this also counts as work," he answered, making her look up at him. "We were actually thinking about holding the leaders' summit in this academy." Everyone looked surprised at that piece of news.

"H-here?! In Kuoh Academy?!" the Ruin Princess questioned. To Issei, it sounded as if she didn't want him to come. Why was that?

* * *

"I'm glad my sister isn't causing any trouble," Sirzechs said to Issei's parents. He, along with Rias, Issei, and Asia, were in Issei's home later in the night. Sirzechs was holding a glass of beer while Mr. Hyoudou was holding a bottle. Mrs. Hyoudou was coming to them with a plate of food.

"Oh, don't say that!" Mrs. Hyoudou spoke. "Rias is such a nice girl!"

"Yes! She's also been a good sisterly figure to Issei!" Mr. Hyoudou added. "Here, have another drink."

The red-haired man held his empty cup to him, making him pout more beer into it. "Thank you, sir," he said to him.

Issei, who was standing up next to Asia, who was sitting on a lounge chair, sweat-dropped and sighed. "That's an Overlord, dad..." she muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear her.

"I-ignorance is bliss, people say," Asia said to her, sweat-dropping a little.

"Why did you tell him to stay here...?" Rias asked Issei.

She looked at her. "It's no big deal. He did say he'll find a hotel tomorrow."

She looked away and blushed a little, looking embarrassed. "So embarrassing..." she muttered to herself. The female pervert only heard it and looked slightly confused. She never had a sibling, only Asia and Rias, despite them having different blood, so she didn't know why she was embarrassed.

...

In her bedroom, Issei was laying in her bed, the bedsheets covering her and her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She looked at Sirzechs, who was sleeping on the ground with only a blanket and a pillow. _He does look a bit handsome..._ she thought. _But Yuuto-kun's more handsome anyway._ She also felt bad for making him sleep like that. He was an Overlord, after all.

"Sorry..." she said to him.

"For what?" he replied, his eyes still closed.

"For making an Overlord like you sleep like that..."

He chuckled a little at her and opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm actually grateful for this." She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Nobody in the Underworld treats me like a normal guest. And they shouldn't. This makes me feel more at ease than a grand reception would."

 _Is that really how that works?_ she thought.

"Plus, I haven't seen Rias enjoying herself a lot," he continued. "It's all thanks to you."

She nervously giggled and smiled at him. "Oh no, I didn't really do anything," she replied to him in a bashful voice.

"Hyoudou Issei-chan. Please take care of Rias."

She nodded at him as she stood up and faced him from the bed. "I will, sir. Don't worry. I'm Presi-Lady Rias Gremory's pawn, after all."

He sat up as well, continuing to make eye contact with her. "Thank you. Do you mind if I call you Issei-chan as well?"

She gasped and shook her head. "No, of course not! I'd be honored, actually!" She really did feel honored to have an Overlord call her by her name.

He smiled at her. "Then, Issei-chan, can you call me by my name too?"

She shot back. "E-eh?!"

He chuckled. "You can call me your brother, if you'd like to."

She nervously giggled once more and replied, "I can't. You're asking too much. Can I just have the pleasure of calling you Sirzechs-sama?"

He nodded at her once more. "Very well. I also heard you've met Azazel, Issei-chan?"

She nodded at him. "Y-yes. I think he was after my Boosted Gear."

His face turned solemn. "I see. Azazel has a very strong interest in Sacred Gears. Unlike Kokabiel though, he's no warmonger. It was the fallen angels that pulled out of the last war first, after all. Apparently, Azazel sentenced Kokabiel to eternal freezing."

 _Well, that son of a bitch deserved it,_ she thought. _But still..._ "Why? I mean, does he want to make me his servant? What am I going to do if he brainwashes me somehow?!"

He smiled casually at her once again. "Don't worry. I can guarantee your safety."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you so much, Sirzechs-sama!"

"The legendary dragon is on our side, after all." He paused before suddenly suggesting, "How about we change topics?"

She looked confused on why he would want to change topics. "Excuse me?"

"I've heard you're very perverted when it comes to men. Is that true?" he asked her.

She blushed very hard. "Wh-what?!" Why the hell would a man like Sirzechs ask her something like that?! She looked away from him and nodded. "Y-yeah. I guess President already told you?"

He laughed a little. "She did. I've never heard of a girl so perverted in my life." She nervously giggled. "Are you thinking perverted thoughts about me?"

She blushed very hard. She hadn't, even though he brought it up. She sighed and frowned. "No. I'm trying not to think of other men that way now that I have a boyfriend. It'd be indecent of me to do so." She smiled lecherously. "All of my perverted thoughts are now filled with him."

Sirzechs laughed. "Alright. I was wondering. I am married, after all." He paused again, then asked, "You are dating that Knight, correct?"

She looked at him. "Yuuto-kun? Yeah, though we've been in a relationship for about two days now."

"Cherish the relationship, Issei-chan. After hearing about his past by Rias, he needs someone like you."

She smiled at him once more. "I already do and I'm sure he does as well. We both promise to protect each other."

"Cherish that promise as well." He face turned solemn when he said, "You might never know when you'll lose each other." Issei tensed up when he said that. What did he mean by that? His smile returned as he laid back down on his floor bed. "Good night, Issei-chan." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 _You'll never know when you'll lose each other?_ the brown-haired female thought. _What the hell does that mean?_ She looked down at him. She didn't want to wake him up to find out, so the thought clouded her mind. _L-losing Yuuto-kun?_ She shook her head. _No! I won't let that happen! I'll protect Yuuto-kun as he'll do to me. We won't lose each other!_ She placed her fist where her heart was. _I promise, Yuuto-kun. I promise._ She smiled. _As well as protecting him, I'll also protect the rest of the peerage, especially Rias and Asia-chan. They are practically sisters to me, after all._ She sighed and laid down on her bed, beginning to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Issei was dressed in the Kuoh girls' uniform and was yawning. Even though she slept, what Sirzechs said still clouded her mind as if it didn't want to leave.

"I spent all night thinking about it that I barely got any sleep," Sirzechs said to Rias and Grayfia. He probably wasn't talking about what he said to the female pervert.

Issei began thinking, _Cherish the relationship and the promise, huh? I already do, but I guess that's the Overlord's advice. I'll follow it to the end of my days!_ She had a determined look on her face, making Asia, who was standing next to her, look at her with a puzzled face.

Rias turned to the girls and stated, "I'll be showing my brother around town, so I'll be late."

Sirzechs smiled. "Then I'll see you during class observation, Issei-chan, Asia Argento-chan." The two girls smiled back as the two siblings left.

"Take care!" Asia said to them.

"Let's go, Asia-chan." The blonde-haired girl nodded as they both headed to the building Xenovia was staying in.

...

The two girls waited outside of the place where the former exorcist was staying for a while. "Xenovia-chan sure is late, isn't she?" Issei asked Asia.

"She said that she'll be pulling an all-nighter to brush up on her kanji skills," the former nun told her. "I'll go pick her up, so you can go ahead, Issei-san."

"Sure." She smiled at her as she walked inside. The brown-haired devil thought, _I'm glad they broke the ice with each other._

"Good morning, Issei-chan," greeted...Yuuto's voice. She gasped and looked behind her to see her boyfriend carrying a suitcase. She smiled at the sight of him and walked up to him.

"Good morning, Yuuto-kun," she greeted back as she gave his lips a quick kiss. "Do you mind walking with me to school?"

He shook his head at her. "I wouldn't at all," he replied as he grabbed her hand gently. She blushed at his touch. "Let's go."

She smiled and nodded at him. "Y-yeah!" They both then began walking to school together.

...

As they arrived in school, the couple caught the eye of many, especially the girls. They were aghast at the sight of them holding hands, becoming way too jealous about Issei holding Yuuto's hand.

"Nooooooooo!" shouted some girls.

"Why her, Kiba-kun?!" shouted others.

"Are they really together?!" Murayama exclaimed, her jaw dropped to the ground.

"That means that she isn't really a lesbian!" added Katase, who was crying.

Both Issei and Yuuto sweat-dropped. "Be glad that I'm not..." the female pervert muttered. If she were a perverted lesbian, she'd be quite the annoyance to the girls in the school.

"Kiba-kuuuun! Are you dating her?!" a girl asked.

"Hehe, yes, I am," he answered her.

"Wh-WHAT?! Does she do perverted things to you?!" another girl asked.

"Er, not really..."

Soon, he was stormed by questions from many girls, much to Issei's annoyance. She knew that them being together would spark much attention, but not THIS MUCH attention! However, seeing the annoyed look on her face, Yuuto told all the girls, "That's enough. Can you leave us be?"

The girls groaned in sadness and frowned. "B-b-but-" stuttered Murayama and Katase.

"You can ask me more questions later, ladies. But right now, we need some space, so go to your classes." The girls reluctantly obeyed him and began to leave the couple alone. All were grumbling, however, especially Murayama and Katase.

Issei sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that's over," she said in a relieved tone.

Yuuto chuckled a little. "I didn't think it spark much controversy among the girls in this school."

"It's no surprise though. You're the school's male flirt after all..."

"But you know that none of those girls would ever steal me away from you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that. And no man would ever steal me from you." She looked away, sweat-dropping a little. "That is, if any man's attracted to me..."

"I'm attracted to you, Issei-chan." He let his free hand touch her cheek. She blushed and leaned into his hand.

 _I'm so happy that I can walk to school with Yuuto-kun now!_ she thought in glee. _I mean, sometimes I go alone or with Aika, but now, it's a blessing, since I love him and he loves me. I'm actually going ahead in my life!_

Suddenly, her left arm pulsed violently, causing her to gasp, lose her blush, and hold onto it. Yuuto looked very worried. "Issei-chan! Are you alright?!" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I..." she began before looking at him in the eyes again. "I'm fine, I think..." What had caused her arm to pulse though?

"How sweet, how sappy," said an unfamiliar male voice. The female looked at where the voice came from and widened her eyes. Yuuto got his hands off of her and turned to see a handsome young man with spiky silver hair and a dark-colored outfit looking at the two, leaning near the entrance to the school. Both were shocked and confused to see him, thinking, _Who is he?_ He stopped leaning near the entrance and walked to them...or specifically, Issei.

"This is our second meeting," he said to her. "Welsh Dragon-Hyoudou Issei." The couple went into a defensive stance. They do not know this guy and he doesn't look that friendly either. "My name is Vali, the English Dragon. The Vanishing Dragon, in other words." Both the lovers' eyes widened.

 _English..._ Yuuto thought.

 _Dragon?_ Issei thought as well. "You're the-" she began to ask before her hand and arm pulsed violently again, causing her to grunt.

"Issei-chan!" cried out her boyfriend.

 _My left arm feels like it's going to explode!_ she thought worriedly. _Why here?! Why now?!_ Suddenly, she felt a shift in the air, causing her tense up and see Vali pointing a finger at her head. Yuuto had the Sword of the Betrayer out and under Vali's chin, giving him an angry glare.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked the silver-haired male coldly.

"The fact that she is defenseless," he replied, sounding scornful. "As expected from a little girl like her." She blushed a little, but gritted her teeth and stepped back from him.

"That is not funny," Yuuto stated in a cold tone.

"I wasn't trying to be, Welsh Dragon's Knight in Shining Armor. What if I used some magic-"

Issei gasped and readied her left arm for combat. Yuuto gripped on the grip of his sword and put the blade a little more up to Vali's chin. Another blade joined his at that-Durandel. Both saw that Xenovia was there with a cold look on her face to him.

"We can't let you have a showdown with the Welsh Dragon here, English Dragon," she said to the silver-haired man.

"Issei-san!" Asia called out as she ran and stopped next to her "sister".

She gestured the blonde-haired girl to stop. "Stay away, Asia-chan," she said to her.

Vali smirked at the two Knights. "Quit while you're ahead," he said. "If you guys can't beat Kokabiel..." He paused to look at them both. "You would have no chance against me." The two sword wielders looked very pissed off at him. "Still, if you don't care about the fact that we're in public, you can stay like this as long as you want." Feeling defeated, the two lowered their swords, made them disappear, and stood next to Issei, Yuuto holding her hand. The silver-haired male looked at the female pervert. "Hyoudou Issei."

"What?" she replied coldly.

"Where would you rank yourself in this world's power rankings?" She looked at him with a puzzled face. "Your Balance Breaker is still incomplete. However, it would rank somewhere in four digits." He paused to hold four of his fingers up. "Between 1,000 and 1,500, I would say. But, I guess its hosts specs would drag it further down, especially since she's in a romantic relationship with someone."

The couple looked pissed off at him, Yuuto holding Issei's hand tightly. "What the hell's your point?" she asked Vali.

"Hyoudou Issei is a valuable existence." He then said to Yuuto in a mocking tone, "Treat her well, lover of Hyoudou Issei." The blonde-haired man only looked more pissed off at him. "And raise her well, Rias Gremory."

The couple's eyes widened as they turned back to see Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, all looking mad at the presence of Vali. "President?" they asked.

"English Dragon..." the crimson-haired female said as she and the other girls walked to the Pawn's side, Rias standing in front and crossing her arms. "What are you playing at? You have ties with the fallen angels, so if you make excessive contact-"

Vali smirked at her. "The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are called the 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. Nobody who has either one of those dragons or got involved in them lived decent lives. I wonder how it will go for you..." Rias glared daggers at him. He then looked at Yuuto. "And you as well." The pretty boy gritted his teeth at him as well as glaring daggers at him. Everyone glared daggers at him.

"I didn't come here to fight," the White Dragon Emperor noted as he began to walk past the peerage. "I am too busy for that." Everyone watched him leave. The most pissed off of the bunch was Issei, Yuuto, and Rias. To Issei, he may be handsome (not as handsome as Yuuto), but he was an arrogant asshole. Yuuto didn't want him anywhere near Issei due to his arrogance and the fact that he's dangerous, considering what he and everyone else witnessed during the Kokabiel incident. The same reason was with Rias as well. Yuuto only squeeze Issei's hand tighter while Rias patted her shoulder to make her relieved. She felt the sweat on her hand. She knew why. Her hands were sweating from that as well, her lover noticing it, knowing why as well.

* * *

 **Alright, what do you guys think of this chapter? If there are any errors, please tell me!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: There will be less Fem!Issei x Kiba here...sorry!***

 ***Also, the prequel, Before He Was Her Knight, is out now! Please read, follow, favorite, and most of all, review! Reviews do give me the most motivation, after all!***

* * *

Later in the day, Issei was in the clinic alone since her hand felt like hell ever since her encounter with Vali. She raised it up, looked at it, and then clenched it, letting it fall next to her. She sighed. "At least we managed to keep that from going out of hand..." she muttered. "I can't make Akeno-san suck the energy out during class, after all..."She began to remember Vali's form when he dealt with Kokabiel. "The English Dragon Vali, huh? That's his fighting style?" She then remembered back when she achieved her Balance Breaker when fighting Riser. "I did have a similar form when fighting Riser, but..."

"His form is complete," said Ddraig. The female devil's eyes widened by his voice.

"Ddraig?" she asked.

"Unlike yours, it's on a much different scale." She sat up on the cot and looked at her left arm, which was now deformed to the shape of her gauntlet.

"Hey, how exactly are you red dragons and white dragons related exactly?" she asked him.

"When God and his angels, the fallen angels, and the devils were waging war, fantastic beings and humans started to take sides. But dragons alone were the exception."

"Exception? What do you mean?"

"Most of us lived as we pleased, giving no damns about the war. In comparison though, a couple of dumb dragons started fighting in the midst of it all."

"Two dragons? Wait a minute..."

"The two of them paid no heed to the great world war and ran amok on the battlefield."

"Why exactly did they fight?"

"Who knows, partner? They probably don't know the cause themselves."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Figuring there was no time to be waging war, the three factions called out a temporary truce and aimed for a way to make the dragons stop fighting."

"Wait, they called a truce just to end a fight?"

"Yes."

"Damn, I wonder what kind of rampage they were on."

"The two had a raging fit after having their fight being interrupted. They took it out on God, the Overlords, and the fallen angels' boss. 'Don't you lowlives dare interfere within a duel of dragons,' they said. It was all just a stupid show of misplaced anger."

Issei sweat-dropped. "You got that right."

Ddraig let out a sarcastic laugh before continuing, "In the end, both dragons were chopped up over and over. Their souls were then sealed inside humans in the form of Sacred Gears. From then on, the two used humans as their proxies to meet and fight each other many times over."

"So...you and Albion were the two dragons, right?" She remembered back at the conversation the two dragons were talking about, being destined to fight each other someday... "THAT'S what it meant?"

"Yes, though sometimes the host dies before meeting their counterpart, so we don't get to fight."

"Oh. So I guess it's me now. And I met him today." She sighed and got off the bed, putting her shoes back on. "So much for destiny. Unlike him, I'm a low-class devil. I doubt I can beat him." However, she shook her head and completely stood up from the cot. "No..."

...

She then walked around the hallways to her class, thinking. _I shouldn't let destiny break my spirit,_ she thought to herself. _Even though I have a hot boyfriend now, I need to be a high-class devil and have a Reverse Harem of servants! But I'm not going to do anything perverted to them. Only to Yuuto-kun._ She smiled and faced the door. As she opened it though, Aika was there, a white glare seen on her glasses.

"Oh, Issei-chan~," she sang, making the female pervert look confused.

"Uh, Aika-chan?" she replied unsurely.

She grinned at her and lost the glare on her glasses. "You finally did it. You are finally dating Kiba-kun."

"Oh!" She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck a little. "I guess word got around fast." _Of course it did,_ she thought.

Aika giggled and kept her grin. "I'm so proud of you, Issei-chan. Did you take my advises?"

Issei sweat-dropped. "Not really...I just confessed to him and it turned out that we have the same feelings for each other, so we're officially a couple!" She smiled and giggled. She had never been so happy about a fact like that before.

"Oh, alright." She then had the white glare on her glasses once again. "But are you planning to in the future?" She blushed hard.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, the girls in class crowded around her, hearing their conversation.

"You better not!" shouted a jealous girl.

"What does he see in you anyway?!" shouted another jealous girl.

"I mean, I have bigger boobs than her!" Murayama yelled.

"Me too! Every girl here has better bodies than her!" Katase added. The brown-haired devil could only sweat-drop at the girls' jealousy. As if they haven't hated her enough for being in the same club as Yuuto...

"HYOUDOU!" Matsuda and Motohoma both shouted at her. All the girls except for Aika noticed them and ran away as the Perverted Duo approached her, running with running clouds behind them. They stopped right in front of the female devil, making her freeze on the spot. "YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH KIBA NOW?!"

She smirked at them and flipped her hair, placing her hands on her hips. "I am," she answered confidently. "What, you're jealous?"

"No, actually," Matsuda said as he smiled creepily, making her look confused.

"We would actually like to thank you for doing so!" Motohoma added, smiling creepily as well.

"Well, this is new to see of you two," Aika stated as she walked beside Issei, pushing up her glasses. "Mind telling us why you're actually THANKING her?"

The Perverted Duo giggled and placed their hands on each other. Matsuda answered, "That means we'll have a much better chance at getting hot girlfriends!"

"Every single girl in this school was hitting on him, but with him dating you, we can be replacements!" Motohoma added.

Aika snickered. "Oh wow..."

"Hey! At least we have a better chance of dating a hottie than you!" the pervert with the glasses retorted.

The perverted girl with the glasses smirked at him. "You wanna bet?"

"Hey, Hyoudou!" Matsuda said to the brown-haired female. "We also wanna ask you about the new transfer, Quarta Xenovia-chan!" Issei kept sweat-dropping. She noticed the blue-haired female being talked to by a few girls.

 _I get asked too many questions today..._ she thought in annoyance.

"Is it true that she joined the Occult Research Club too?" Motohoma asked.

"Yes," she answered in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh! I swear, more and more beautiful women join that club!" The two perverts then looked at Issei with pleading faces and begged, "Please tell us how to court Xenovia-chan! We swear that we'll leave you alone if you tell us!"

Issei shot back. Why the hell were these two asking how to court Xenovia?! Besides, they aren't even her type anyway! "Wh-why would you two ask me that?!" she exclaimed.

"Girls talk about men, right?!" Matsuda asked, crying.

"You two must have talked about what men you two are into! Please!" said Motohoma, also crying. "Give us advice!"

"Uh..." If it meant not disturbing her, she had to think up of a way to advise them on courting Xenovia, though the girl is really a mixed bag...

"Issei," Xenovia said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Uh, yeah, Xenovia-chan?" she replied.

She looked at the two perverts and asked, "Do these two men have the latent potential so I can make babies with them?" Both the male perverts gasped, their jaws dropped to the ground and their faces red as tomatoes. Aika looked...amused by the situation.

"Nope," Issei answered. "I doubt they have any potential at all." The Perverted Duo froze, their entire bodies colored an imaginary white. Aika laughed at their reactions.

Xenovia closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand. And I thought I would make these-" She paused to hold up...four packs of condoms with her fingers. "-useful and practice with them." Issei and the Perverted Duo looked at her with aghast looks while Aika still looked amused.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison.

Asia stood next to her and asked, "What are those, Xenovia-san?"

Before Issei could open her mouth, the former exorcist gave her a pack and said, "Here, so you can use it too."

The blonde-haired girl looked down on it, unsure of what to think of it, and replied in an unsure voice, "Thank you?"

Issei then ran to her and snatched the pack out of her hands. "Yeah, you shouldn't actually use this, Asia-chan!" she said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

Aika grinned, the white glare on her glasses once more, and walked to her. "Well, it's actually..." When she told her about the use for condoms, the innocent girl's face began to glow red.

"Aika-chan!" the brown-haired girl shouted to her.

"What? I was just telling her what it is," she replied mischievously. "Also..." She approached her and whispered in her ear, "Are you saving that to practice the birds and the bees with Kiba-kun?" Now her face was glowing red. She stepped away from her.

"N-no!" she replied. "Of course not! We JUST got together!" But then, she began to think about that. Having sex with Yuuto...what would it be like? She hoped it would be life-changing, but she doubted Kiba had experience in the past, so they were both virgins. Would their first time suck? Or will it be amazing? She didn't know. But she didn't want to have sex with him right AFTER they got together...

As she trailed deep into thinking, Matsuda and Motohoma kept begging Xenovia to practice having sex with them, in which she denied because she told them that whatever Issei says was law to her. They both yelled at her for it, even though she was too deep into her thinking to notice. She sighed. _I'll see when it happens..._ she thought.

"Oh? Were you thinking about it just now?" asked Aika.

Issei's red face returned and she retorted, "Hell no, Aika-chan! Damn you and that dirty mind of yours!" Aika only chuckled in response.

Asia, however, noticed her deep thinking about it as well. Was she really thinking of...doing the birds and the bees with Kiba? Just the thought of it made her blush hard.

* * *

Later, Issei was outside, walking through the school's forest and taking deep breaths. _This has been one hell of a day..._ she thought, annoyed. _First, the controversy of me and Yuuto-kun dating, next Vali, then Xenovia-chan, then the condoms. Ugh..._

"Oh hi, Issei," greeted Rias's voice. She snapped out of her thoughts to see her, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"President? Akeno? Student Council President?" she said.

"Is your arm alright now?" the crimson-haired beauty asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it got better after I rested for a bit." She walked to the group of girls.

"So I've heard you met the English Dragon?" Sona asked her.

She nodded again. "Yeah," she replied. "But it was more of a greeting than anything."

The short-haired female looked a bit puzzled. "A greeting?"

Rias turned to her and Tsubaki. "We don't know how or why, but he's connected to the fallen angels," she stated. "I don't expect him to act too rashly."

"I hope he doesn't cause an incident in the school."

Rias looked at the ground with a sorrowful look on her face. "Yeah. We already have enough on our plate as it is."

"You can say that again." Sona and Tsubaki then began to leave. "See you later."

"Bye," said the red-haired woman.

Issei decided to stand next to Akeno and whisper to her, "Why are they so gloomy? Did something happen today?"

"Oh, they're just worried about class observation," she replied, whispering to her as well.

"Really?" She looked at her sisterly figure, who sighed. "I mean, I could see why President is bothered, but Sona? What does she have to worry about?"

"Her older sister."

Issei frowned a little. "Gee, I guess they can be worrisome about their siblings attending." The raven-haired female giggled. At least Issei's "siblings" are going to school. At the same time, there's her parents, though she felt like they wouldn't care about her...

* * *

Later in English class, the teacher told everyone to use paper-mache to create anything they like, whether it'd be animals, houses, people, just anything that comes to their mind. Everyone started but Xenovia and Issei, who were thinking about what to make.

"Anything comes to mind..." Issei muttered to herself.

"Go, Asia-chan!" cheered Mrs. Hyoudou to the former nun. "And Issei too!"

"You two are so cute!" added Mr. Hyoudou, who was filming everything with a video camera. She looked quite embarrassed at what they were doing.

"What are you two doing...?" she whispered. She was a bit surprised that they'd cheer Issei on as well. Asia just looked back, blushed a little, and smiled nervously at them.

"We have faith in you two, especially Issei!" her mother stated. "Since you have a boyfriend now..."

"You'll do as great as Asia-chan!" finished her father. She felt more embarrassed, blushing in nervousness and turning away from them.

"Jeez..." she whispered. She's never seen her parents act like this to her before. She should feel happy, but she felt downright embarrassed. She looked at her fellow peers, who were already shaping their paper-mache. She felt panicked. _Damn it! I'm the only one who hasn't done anything!_ she thought as she picked up her wad of paper mache. _But what am I supposed to make?_ She took a deep breath, put it down, held onto it, and closed her eyes. _Alright, anything that comes to mind. Whatever I like..._ She then imagined Yuuto...naked and giving her a seductive look. _Whatever I like..._ He then smiled and ran his hand down his chest.

 _"Issei-chan~..."_ he imaginatively said to her in a seductive voice. She imagined his whole naked body.

 _Yuuto-kun~!_ she thought happily. _His personality, his handsome face, his amazing chest...I like-no-love him as a whole! That's who I will always love for him! Oh Yuuto-kun~!_

"H-Hyoudou?!" exclaimed her teacher. She snapped out of her thinking.

"Uh, yes?" she replied before looking down to see that...she sculpted a naked Yuuto in perfect detail. He posed like male model, his hand on the back of his head and the other covering his penis.

"I-is that Kiba-kun?!" exclaimed Katase in utter shock.

"That DEFINITELY looks like Kiba-kun!" added Murayama, her jaw dropping.

Her teacher was actually happy about this. "Bravo, Hyoudou-chan!" he said in delight. "I never knew you had such talent for this!"

Her whole face flushed red and she stuttered, "B-but I was just moving my hands...uh...randomly!" She had never expected to sculpt her boyfriend so perfectly like that when she was just daydreaming!

Aika, who walked to her desk, pushed up her glasses and put on her lecherous grin. "Nice job," she complimented. "You've felt him up many times for your hands to memorize his shape?"

She looked at her in disbelief. "A-Aika-chan!" she exclaimed. In less than a second, nearly everyone in the classroom huddled around her desk as if she were a celebrity.

"Lies!" shouted Katase.

"I can't believe Kiba-kun would be with this girl!" Murayama added. "But I really like that! I'll give you five thousand yen for it!"

"Six!" Katase yelled.

"Seven!" shouted another girl.

"Ten!" shouted yet another girl. "I want Kiba-kun's body to myself!"

"No way!" shouted Issei, who was protecting her piece of art like her treasure. "I made it, so it's mine!"

"Awwwwww~! Our Issei made a statue for her boyfriend!" Mrs. Hyoudou stated in a gleeful voice. "That's our girl!"

"She's putting her libido to good use!" Mr. Hyoudou added gleefully. "She's now using it for Kiba-kun! Not only that, she might be a big money artist as well!"

Xenovia, watching the situation rumble, crossed her arms and said to Asia, "It seems as if I was misunderstanding things. Now I know that class observations are just cheery entertainment events where everyone goes wild."

Asia, who was making Raissei, sweat-dropped at her and replied, "I don't believe that's right..."

* * *

After class, Issei and Asia had met up with her boyfriend, Rias, and Akeno. "Wow, this is quite well-made, Issei-chan," said Yuuto as he held the paper mache figure in his hands.

She blushed and laughed nervously. "You really think so, Yuuto-kun?" she asked him.

"Yes I do. I'll keep this as a gift."

She smiled widely at him. "Th-thanks, Yuuto-kun!"

"I don't disagree with Yuuto, Issei," Rias stated. "That is surprisingly well-made."

"Ara, ara~," Akeno said before giggling. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Issei-chan~. You're pretty lecherous towards Yuuto-kun now, after all~!"

Her smile was lost and she looked at the raven-haired beauty with an embarrassed look. "Akeno-san..." she muttered.

Yuuto chuckled. "I don't mind. I'd do anything for my girlfriend." Her entire face lit up red. He seriously didn't mind her perverted tendencies towards him?! She felt very blessed!

As she opened her mouth to reply, she, along with the others, heard Motohoma exclaim from a distance, "A photo session with a magical girl?!" Issei lost her blush and along with the other devils, looked at a crowd of men hurrying to the gymnasium.

"Hell yes!" shouted Matsuda. "As a former member of the photography club, we must record all of this through our lenses!"

Confused, the female pervert questioned, "Magical girl?"

"Magical girl?!" Rias exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Ara, ara~," Akeno said before giggling. What was a magical girl doing in the school?

* * *

As the devils went inside, they saw the crowd of men taking pictures of a girl wearing a pink-colored magical girl cosplay. Issei recognize the cosplay though. "Wait, is that..." she muttered. "A cosplay of a character from 'Magical Girl Spiral Seven Alternative'?"

The girl giggled and posed for the pictures. Yuuto, being surprised about her information, asked, "You know what her cosplay is, Issei-chan?"

"Yeah, you seem well-informed about that," Asia added.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys." She cleared her throat and clarified, "I marathoned all the episodes of the anime when I visited one of my regular clients, Mil-tan."

Yuuto chuckled. "Oh, is that so? Was it nice?"

She nodded. "It was a cute anime." She then thought to herself, _Still prefer the original..._

The former nun's eyes sparkled and she smiled at her. "I would love to watch a cute anime!"

"Hey!" shouted Saji's voice, making them all stop the conversation and look to see him in front of the magical girl as if he were guarding her. "What do you think you're doing here? Go on, shoo!"

The male crowd was mad, Motohoma yelling, "This is student council tyranny!"

"What's the big deal about a simple photo session, huh?!" Matsuda added.

"Yeah!" shouted the male crowed. "What's the big deal?!"

"We got class observations today, so don't make a ruckus!" He pointed at the entrance. "Now get out!" The male crowd then grumbled and reluctantly got out. As if that hadn't sparked an earlier memory of Issei and Yuuto's minds...

Saji then turned to the girl and asked, "Are you related to any of the students here?" She nodded, making him add, "You shouldn't really come to school in an outfit like that."

She looked confused, but then posed as a magical girl while singing, "Milky Milky Spiraaaaaallllll~!"

Saji face-palmed while the rest of the devils walked towards the podium. "Can't you take this seriously?"

"Hey, Saji," greeted Issei. "You working your butt off?"

The other male devil looked down at her in surprise and said, "Hyoudou, now's not the time for jokes."

Suddenly, the side exit door swung open to reveal Sona. "Saji, what's going on here?" she asked.

Everyone turned to the short-haired girl. "Oh, well, you see, President-" Saji replied before the magical girl cosplayer stood in front of him with her back towards him.

"I spy Sona-chan!" she stated happily. Sona, however, turned pale at the sight of her.

"Wait, how does she know her?" Issei asked, puzzled.

"You...know her, President?" asked Saji.

The cosplayer leaped off of the podium and ran to her, shouting in glee, "Sona-chan~!" As she stopped in front of her, she saw the embarrassed look on her face and asked, "Aw, what's wrong, Sona-chan? Your face is all red. Aren't you glad to see your onee-sama again?"

Issei tensed up. _Onee-sama?!_ she thought in shock. _She looks and acts younger than the student council president!_

"It would be nice if you looked a bit happier!" She began to hug herself. "We should, like, run into each other's arm and be all, 'Onee-sama!', 'Sona-chan!'." She then began to move back and forth in a childish manner. "And then there would be, like, flower petals falling down around us!" Her face leaned close to her sisters. "That's what I think we should do, Sona-chan!" Sona only sweat-dropped.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, everyone decided to explain for Issei. "That's Serafall Leviathan," Rias stated.

"She's one of the Four Great Overlords," Yuuto added. "And she's the student council President's eldest sister." He did sweat-drop a little. "This is my first time seeing her though..."

"Mine too," Saji replied.

"Eh?!" exclaimed both Issei and Asia to him. It's not like they've seen her before, but Saji? Isn't he part of the Sitri household?

"I just know that you're really, REALLY happy to see me!" Serafall said to her younger sister as Rias approached her.

"It's been a while, Lady Serafall," she greeted her, making her look at her with a smile.

"Oh, Rias-tan! Lo-ti-no-see~! Are you doing okay?"

Rias nodded. "Thanks to your efforts, yes. Are you to observe Sona, by any chance?"

"Yes!" she replied with a frown. "Listen to this, Sona-chan has been awful not telling me about it!" She exaggeratedly made a sad face. "I was so hurt that I was about to call an attack on Heaven!" She then pointed her staff up in an exaggerated angry way.

Issei sweat-dropped. "Is she serious or joking?" she asked. The fact that she was one of the Great Overlords sounded unbelievable to her.

Serafall suddenly took notice in the female pervert's presence and pointed at her. "Rias-tan, is that the rumored Ddraig host?" she asked the crimson-haired beauty.

"Yes," she replied as she turned to her Pawn. "Issei, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The brown-haired girl did straighten up and replied, "Yes, President!" She then walked in front of the cosplayer and bowed to her. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's Pawn. It's nice to meet you!" She then looked up at her, hoping she did a good first impression to her.

Serafall smiled at her and replied, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Serafall Leviathan, an Overlord!" she greeted to her happily before twirling around. "Call me Levia-tan, okay~?" She then did a magical girl pose, making the female pervert sweat-drop.

"Sure..." she replied. _She probably does love watching that anime, I'm sure..._ she thought.

"I heard from Sirzechs that you're dating Rias's male knight! Is that true?" Issei froze while Yuuto chuckled.

"That's true, Lady Serafall," he replied for her.

She then made fangirl-like face. "Awwwwww~! That's so cute! The romance between the Ddraig host and her Knight sounds epic and completely romantic, like in magical girl anime~!" She then went into another magical girl pose. Yuuto continued chuckling while Akeno was giggling.

"Not a bad idea, Lady Serafall~," she stated.

 _I guess I have to deal with me and Yuuto-kun being popular because we're dating each other now..._ the female pervert thought, getting tired of hearing about her and Yuuto together today, despite loving him.

"Onee-sama, I'm the student council president here," Sona spoke up, getting her older sister's attention. "You may be family, but I do NOT approve of your conduct OR your outfit!"

She pouted at her though. "You're so mean, Sona-chan! Don't say so, please! That makes me so sad!" She went closer to her younger sister. "You know how much I admire magical girls!"

"That line sounds familiar..." mumbled Issei as she remembered Mil-tan. Hell, she's reminding her about him a lot.

Serafall then showed off her magical girl wand. "With my glittering wand in my hand, I'll destroy all the angels and fallen angels!"

Sona looked at her disapprovingly. "Show some restraint, onee-sama! This is a tiny country. Do you know you could destroy in a few minutes with your 'glittering wand'?"

A thought came up in Issei's head, so she turned to Saji and asked, "Saji, do you know why the student body council president didn't call her sister? It's not because they're on bad terms, right?"

"Actually~," Akeno replied, making the two look at her. "Lady Serafall dotes on her little sister a bit too much~. Who knows what would've happened if she called her~?"

"Huh..." She then saw Serafall practically bugging her sister while she thought, _Maybe she might have agreed to start a war if her sister got defiled by a fallen angel or something._

"AAAAAH!" shouted Sona as she began to cry in embarrassment. "I can't take it anymore!" She then ran to the door.

"Wait! Sona-chan!" cried out her older sister as she ran for her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Saji chuckled a little and sweat-dropped. "I should go back the president up," he said as he ran to the two sisters. Rias put her hand on the top of her head and sighed. Issei sighed as well.

"Saji-san has it rough too, huh?" asked Asia.

"Well, it hurts to say," the crimson-haired beauty said as she turned to Issei. "But every Overlord is like this."

The female pervert looked very surprised. "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed. Yuuto chuckled at her reaction, finding it cute.

She nodded. "Yep. When they're off-work, they have light-hearted personalities, almost too much so." Issei was pretty shocked about that fact. There was Sirzechs, but she thought he was the only one.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think of this chapter? If there's any errors, please tell me!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon, the peerage left the gym and went into the school, wandering around the main lobby. However, they heard Issei's father shout, "Hey, Issei, over here!" All of them stopped. Issei herself looked at her mother and father.

"Dad?" she asked before seeing a man with...crimson-red hair that went past his shoulders and a dark red beard. He wore a rather prim white and black outfit. Was he related to Rias?

"So this is where you were, Rias," the red-haired man said to the red-haired woman.

"Father?" she questioned, looking surprised.

"Wait-WHAT?!" the female pervert exclaimed. "THAT'S your father, President?!" He looked like a dad, but too young of a dad of a teen like Rias and an adult like Sirzechs.

The group walked towards the parents. Mr. Gremory asked, "Are you Hyoudou Issei-chan?" he asked. She nodded, making him smile at her. "I'm Rias's father. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"O-oh, uh-" she stuttered before bowing to him. "Hello and you're welcome!" She then faced her father. "Why is he with you guys?" she asked him.

"Oh, we happened to ran into each other in the hallway," he answered before facing Mr. Gremory. "This isn't the place for a long chat, so how about we continue this at our home, small as it is?"

He faced him and replied, "That would be wonderful, thank you." Both Issei and Rias gasped, shocked that both their parents will hang out more in Issei's home.

"We'll be heading home first then!" Mr. Hyoudou stated happily before he, Mrs. Hyoudou, and Mr. Gremory left the group. "Can you handle your alcohol?"

The red-haired father chuckled. "Well..."

Issei and Rias were left shocked while Asia, Kiba, and Akeno nervously smiled. "Just...how does my dad act so casual around President's father?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"I-ignorance is bliss," Asia replied.

Suddenly, everyone heard a guy laugh, looking up to see Sirzechs walk down the stairs. "This is great!" he stated happily.

"Onii-sama!" the red-haired female exclaimed.

"Looks like we're having a party and Father's invited." As he left, Rias could only sigh in response. She actually felt quite embarrassed about what's going to happen. However, Issei still hasn't processed the fact that her parents act so casual around people like Sirzechs and Mr. Gremory.

"Let's go, everyone," Rias said as everyone obeyed and decided to go home since school ended.

Yuuto had something in mind that he needs to tell the Ruin Princess, so he walked next to her and whispered, "President, can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh? Sure, Yuuto. What do you want?"

He took a deep breath before asking, "Can I move into Issei-chan's home?"

She gasped a little, surprised that Yuuto asked that...for some reason. WHY was she surprised? He's dating Issei. Why wouldn't he ask? She smiled and looked at him, replying, "I'll talk with Issei's parents and have that arranged."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, President."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just go back to the apartment and get your things." He nodded at her in response as he walked back to Issei and held her hand, making her smile. He actually couldn't wait to live with her.

Meanwhile, Issei wondered what he and Rias talked about since they whispered to each other...

* * *

At night, the party had started. A few entrées were seen on the table, including a salad, meatballs with chips, a large fish with cut and fancied pieces, pizza, and more. "This is marvelous!" Mr. Gremory stated.

"This looks delicious," Sirzechs added.

"Oh, thank you both! I put all of my effort into my dishes!" Mrs. Hyoudou replied.

Mr. Gremory, Mr. Hyoudou, and Sirzechs were all sitting on seats, the fathers sitting next to each other and Sirzechs across from them. All of them were holding beer, Mr. Hyoudou and Sirzechs having jugs while Mr. Gremory had a wooden shot glass. Mr. Hyoudou held up his jug first and said, "Let's all make a toast before we begin!"

"Cheers!" the men shouted all at once as they clanged their drinks together.

Asia and Mrs. Hyoudou were in the kitchen, cleaning up the counters. Issei and Yuuto sat next to each other, eating their food and looking at the men. Rias just closed her eyes and sipped on her juice glass.

The TV was then turned on and showed a recording of Issei and Asia in English class. "Oh, we have a clear shot of Asia-chan and our daughter~!" Mrs. Hyoudou stated.

"Mom..." the female pervert grumbled in embarrassment, looking down at her pizza and pouting.

"This is so embarrassing..." Asia stated, blushing and looking away.

Yuuto patted his girlfriend's shoulder, saying, "Hey, it's okay, Issei-chan." She sighed and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"My parents never acted like this to me before. It feels so embarrassing..."

"I think it's sweet that they do now. They're your parents and they love you."

 _I think they love me because I love you..._ she thought.

"I wish I had that feeling..." The sudden change in his voice caught her attention, looking that he's also staring down at his food...frowning. "I was an orphan, so I never knew my real parents. The only people that I consider family are the souls from Project Excalibur, this peerage, and you and your family."

Issei blushed a little and placed her hand over his, squeezing it for comfort. "I'm glad we're your family, Yuuto-kun. We all care a lot about you," she assured him. "Your real parents don't matter. What matters is our love for you-my love for you. Don't you think so?"

Yuuto blushed as well and smiled, kissing her hand. "Yeah. Thanks, Issei-chan." Her blush expanded as she smiled.

"Awwwww~, how romantic~!" sang Mrs. Hyoudou, causing the female pervert to tense up. She forgot that her parents were around for a moment...

"M-mom!" she exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. She and Asia giggled.

"I think it's quite romantic too!" the blonde-haired girl added. Yuuto only chuckled while Issei puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment.

 _It's fine if Asia-chan likes it, but MOM?!_ she thought in an uncomfortable tone.

"Let's watch Rias's tape next!" Lord Gremory suggested.

"Oh, so you did record it!" replied Mr. Hyoudou. The tape of Rias then began to play, catching everyone's attention...well, except for Rias, who didn't want to look at the TV.

"It's a father's duty to empathize his daughter's best qualities!" Rias's father stated shamelessly.

"I agree!" Issei's father replied.

"This is an unprecedented hell..." muttered the crimson-haired female, looking both embarrassed and down in the dumps.

"Look at this!" Sirzechs said. "The teacher asks my RiRi to answer a question and she does!"

Issei sweat-dropped when he said that. _Wow, even her older brother..._ she thought.

Suddenly, Rias stood up from the table and shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ONII-SAMA, YOU STUPIDHEAD!" She then stormed out of the room, feeling way too embarrassed for her own good. The female pervert could almost sympathize with her...

Yuuto sweat-dropped as well. "I guess she couldn't take her family constantly complimenting her..." he stated.

"I think so too," she replied before looking at him. "Can I...?"

The blonde-haired male actually knew what she was going to ask, so he replied, "Of course, Issei-chan." She smiled at him and nodded as she put her slice of pizza down on her plate and left the room to find Rias to comfort her. She was her sisterly figure, after all.

As Yuuto watched her leave, he looked around to see the men still enjoying themselves as well as Mrs. Hyoudou, but Asia did look concerned for Rias. He was concerned about her as well. The blonde-haired girl walked beside him and said, "I hope the President is alright."

"Me too," he replied. "I'm sure Issei can cheer her up."

Asia nodded. "Right!" He smiled.

...

Rias was sitting by herself in the dark hallway of Issei's home, looking embarrassed and sad at the same time. She couldn't believe her father AND her brother embarrassed her like that. "Uh, President?" asked Issei's voice when she just arrived. The crimson-haired woman looked up at her, seeing that she has a serious face. Seeing the look on her face did make her feel bad. "Do you want to go in my room?" she offered her.

...

Not a minute later, both the ladies were in her bedroom, Rias's face buried in a pillow. Issei decided to spur up a conversation, saying, "Well, I do feel a little embarrassed as well because of my dad, but at least it's good that our parents met and got along well with each other."

"Yeah..." Rias said, her voice sounding muffled from the pillow. "Hey, Issei."

"Uh, yeah?" she replied.

"Are you glad to have met me?" The brown-haired female was surprised she asked that question. It was good that the question would get a quick answer.

She smiled at her and answered, "Of course! It was an honor meeting you!"

"That's good. I'm glad to have met you too."

The brown-haired female then sat next to her on the bed. "If Kiba-kun would have never been summoned from that flier, I would've been dead and regretted everything that happened in my past life." Rias looked up at her from her pillow with a surprised expression. "But ever since I became a devil, my life got a little more...exciting! I mean, I get to battle enemies, know the existence of devils, fallen angels, and angels, get along with all of you guys and see each other as sisters, and...well, dating Yuuto-kun." She looked at her sisterly figure with a warming smile on her face. "To be honest, I would have never gotten into a relationship with him and lived a sad lonely life if none of this happened, so I'm glad that I've met you."

The crimson-haired beauty gasped. She actually felt better than she did when she said that. She always felt guilty for letting Issei suffer at times, but it was great that she was grateful for having the life she had now. She sat up and let her legs hang from the side of the bed. "Thank you, Issei," she said to her.

The female pervert continued smiling at her. "You're welcome," she replied.

"Speaking of Yuuto..." The woman's blue eyes looked at the door, making Issei look a little puzzled. "I know you're behind there. You can come out now."

His chuckle was heard behind the door as it opened and revealed the pretty boy himself. "You've caught me, President," he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. The brown-haired female blushed. Did he listen to everything she said? He then walked inside and held her hand.

Rias stood up and looked at them both with a friendly look. "I'll just leave you two alone," she said. "A cute couple like you two need your privacy together~." She then winked at the lovers as she exited the room and closed the door. Both then looked each other at the eyes, smiling.

"So, you don't mind being a devil?" Yuuto asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I don't plan on leaving this life, especially since I'm in a relationship with you, Yuuto-kun."

He chuckled again as he brought her hand to his lips once more, making her blush expand. "I'm glad. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Issei-chan."

Her heart beat faster, making her keep her smile and hug him. "I can't wait either." He hugged her back. She honestly couldn't wait to love him for as long as she lives. As long as he was by her side...

She sighed, realizing something that probably wouldn't happen. "If only you could live with me..." she muttered.

"Actually..." he whispered to her. "I am." She gasped and let go of their embrace, looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Wh-what?! Seriously?!" she exclaimed, making him laugh.

"Yeah, don't you see the luggage over there?" She then looked back and saw the luggage that belonged to him. Now she felt stupid for not seeing them before. "President convinced your parents that I'll live here and stay in your room. Your father doesn't trust me a lot though..."

Issei chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess he's like any other father protecting his daughter..." Seriously, the change of her two parents, especially her father, kind of scared her. At the same time, it was better than how they were before. She looked at him with a loving smile however. "Still, I'm glad you're staying here with me!"

He placed his palm on her cheek and caressed it. "Me too..." He began to lean to her lips to kiss her. Ready, she closed her eyes and was about to take it.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, killing the romantic atmosphere the two had together and halting the incoming kiss. Both, shocked and blushing, turned to see Rias again as well as Asia, who was right next to her. Yuuto pulled his hand away from his girlfriend's cheek as they both shot back. The red-haired woman giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," she said.

"Pr-President! I thought you were going to leave us be!" Issei exclaimed, pouting at her for ruining the moment. Yuuto could only sweat-drop at the moment.

Asia nervously giggled. "Sorry...but President-san has something to say."

Rias's face turned serious, making both their expressions serious. "I need to tell you two something," she stated. "I'm going to let my other bishop free." Yuuto looked shocked at the news while Issei looked confused.

"Wait, you have another bishop?" she asked.

"I know!" Asia said. "I was surprised when she told me that too!"

"You locked them away or something?"

Rias nodded. "Their power was too dangerous for me to handle, so my brother, the Demon Overlord, did what was best for me. It wasn't until now that he suggested I let them free since he said my peerage has grown more powerful. He think I'm powerful enough to control them. And I want to do as he wishes, so I made the decision."

Yuuto nodded at her. "Understood, President," he replied.

Issei also nodded at her. "Y-yeah! Understood, President!" she replied as well. She began to wonder what the bishop may look like. She hoped they were a girl or a boy who won't steal her heart from Yuuto...

* * *

The next evening, the entire peerage stood in front of a door locked and had "DO NOT ENTER" tape all over it. _This bishop must be seriously dangerous if the door's like this,_ she thought. "So, they're in here?" she asked Rias.

"Yes," replied Rias.

"I still can't believe there's another bishop like me here..." Asia said.

"The seal is only active until midnight, so the bishop can roam free around the campus after that time," the red-haired beauty explained. "They refused to accept this rule, however."

"So...they're a recluse or something?" asked the female pervert.

Akeno looked at her and said, "Though they have to be our best contract earned yet."

Issei looked shocked. "Wait, what?! Seriously?!"

Yuuto nodded at her and explained, "This person creates contracts by using a computer, Issei-chan."

 _Amazing...creating contracts using a computer..._ the brown-haired female thought.

"But to have their powers sealed..." Xenovia said. "I wonder who they might be."

Rias then used her magic to break the lock and tape around the door. "The seal has been lifted," Koneko announced.

"I'll open the door," the crimson-haired woman stated as she placed her hand on the fancy knob and slowly opened it. As everyone walked inside, they heard a...high-pitched scream from a...coffin in the girly-looking room. That startled the female pervert.

"What the-what was that?!" she exclaimed.

Rias greeted to the person in the coffin in a friendly manner, "Hello there. I'm glad to see that you're well."

"Wh-wh-what was that noise?!" exclaimed the person in the coffin.

Akeno walked to the coffin and removed the top. "The seal's been lifted," she answered. "Now, come with us."

In the coffin was a...female(?) in the female Kuoh Academy school uniform who had short blonde hair in a bob and pale skin. She(?) lifted her head up, revealing her(?) magenta-colored eyes, pointy ears, and her(?) cute scared face. "No, no, no!" she(?) protested as she(?) sat up and cried. "I like it in here! It's scary out there!"

"Another girl?" Issei questioned. She kind of figured that out through the scream and the voice-plus, there's the appearance. "Another blonde girl like Asia..." However, Yuuto chuckled, making her look at him with a puzzled look.

"Uh, Yuuto-kun? Why are you chuckling?" she asked him.

"Sorry, Issei-chan, but..." he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That person is male."

She suddenly felt frozen, shocked to hear the news. "Wh-what, Yuuto-kun?"

Rias giggled at her reaction. "He's right, Issei," she stated. "This person may look feminine, but he is, without a doubt, a boy."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" both Issei and Asia exclaimed. Both didn't believe that the dangerous bishop was a feminine-looking boy. Issei just couldn't believe how feminine he looked and sounded, making her a complete fool.

Akeno giggled as well. "He likes to cross-dress a lot," she added.

The red-haired woman then gave the boy a comforting hug, making him calm down a little. "His name...is Gasper Vladi," she said calmly. "A member of my household, my other bishop. He is a first-year student at this school and was previously a half-human, half-vampire before becoming a devil."

"A...vampire?" asked Asia in confusion.

"This guy's a vampire?!" the female pervert added. So, not only was he a cute shouta crossdresser, but also another mythical creature like the devils?

...

Soon, the room was lit up, showing all the girly things inside of it in all their glory. Gasper was sitting on his girly bed, looking very bashful. "Man...I still can't tell if he's a boy or a girl with that get-up and this room," Issei muttered to herself.

"I think it fits him," Asia said to her.

She sighed. "I guess. It makes him look cute." That caused Yuuto to look at her with concern. Knowing what she said and might imply though, she sweat-dropped and waved her hands back and forth. "N-not in the attractive way, Yuuto-kun!" Although he was still concerned, he decided to smile at her as a way of saying he understood what she said, making her calm. She couldn't be attracted to Gasper that way, she was attracted to him. It was obvious...but...

Rias walked up to him and knelt down a little, asking, "Hey, Gasper, why don't we go outside for a little bit?"

He immediately shook his head. "No! I don't want to!" he replied.

Since she was obedient to Rias, the female pervert walked to Gasper and said, "Hey, the President asked you do it nicely." She then grabbed his wrist, making him freeze up and scream before...teleporting away from her. That surprised the hell out of the brown-haired girl as well as Asia. Everyone heard Gasper crying, so they looked and saw the cross-dressing boy at a corner.

"Pl-please don't get mad!" he cried out loud. "Don't get mad! Don't get mad!"

"Th-that was strange..." stuttered the former nun. "He..."

"He did something," Xenovia added.

As the swordsman chuckled once again, Akeno said, "The Forbidden Balor View, that's his Sacred Gear. It is also known as the Evil Eye That Can Stop Time."

"When agitated, he can momentarily stop time within his line of sight," Koneko added.

 _Whoa..._ Issei thought. It was a unique Sacred Gear for someone like him to have...

* * *

Now in the clubroom, while some of the members were sitting on the two couches (Issei and Yuuto sitting together, of course), Gasper stood in front of a table, facing Rias, who was sitting at her desk with Akeno next to her. "Because Gasper-kun cannot control his powers, he was sealed up, an order from Demon Lord Sirzechs himself," the dark-haired woman continued. "To add, he's not actively conscious of how much his power is growing. It's possible that it may have already peaked to the level of a Balance Breaker."

"Balance Breaker..." Issei muttered. If it was THAT powerful...

As Rias sighed and put a hand on her forehead, everyone saw that Gasper was out of sight, but saw a box at a corner moving. The cross-dresser said, "I don't want to be the center of attention...and I don't wanna talk about that!"

"When did he..." Asia muttered. Sighing once more, Issei stood up and walked to him in the box, kneeling down to its height.

"Why are you in this type of hiding spot again?" she asked him. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"No, it isn't!" he replied. "I just simply want to be in this box! I'm just a boxed little boy, so just leave me be!"

The brown-haired girl sighed and walked back to her spot on the couch. "Whatever you say..." She wanted to get to know him better, but she thought that it would be best to leave him be, as requested by him.

"President, it's time," Akeno said to Rias.

"Is that so?" she replied before standing up from her chair and facing everyone. "Akeno and I will be attending a meeting between top members of the organization." She then looked at the blonde-haired male. "Yuuto."

"Yes, President?" he replied.

"Onii-sama seems to be interested in knowing more about your Balance Breaker, so you'll have to come with us." She then looked at Issei with a slightly forgiving face. "Sorry, Issei."

Although she did feel a bit sad for being parted with Yuuto, she replied, "That's fine, President."

Yuuto placed his hand on her shoulder again and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Issei-chan. I'll be back before you'll even know it."

She smiled back at him and placed her hand on his. "Alright, Yuuto-kun." He nodded at her and stood up, walking to the two busty beauties.

"Can you all take care of Gasper until we get back, please?" asked the President as a magic circle appeared to take them away.

Issei looked at her in confusion. "Wait, take care?" she questioned. How was she going to take care of a guy like Gasper? Yuuto hoped that they don't get TOO close together while he was gone. After all, there was their promise...

* * *

 **Alright, stopping here. What do you think of this chapter? Sorry if it seemed lackluster. If there's anything wrong with it, let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Oh, and I know this is late, but Happy 2017! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: There's little Fem!Issei x Kiba moments and Gasper might develop a crush for Issei...remember, this is a Fem!Issei x Kiba fanfic!***

* * *

Outside of the club, a shriek from Gasper was heard as he was running away from Xenovia, who had Durandal. "Run, run!" she shouted to him. "If you keep that sluggish pace of yours, you'll be slain by Durandal!" He kept getting chased by her back and forth, Issei, Asia, and Koneko watching.

"No matter how I look at it, this is a vampire hunt..." Issei murmured. She almost felt bad for the short-haired crossdresser being chased around in terror like that.

He got cornered to a tree, on his knees and crying, his fist on his lips. "Why are you doing this to me...?" he whimpered.

"A sound mind comes from a sound body," Xenovia answered. "It is crucial for you to start physically working out first!" She then smirked confidently.

The female pervert, however, sweat-dropped. "Looks like Xenovia-chan's having fun..."she whispered to Asia. "Too much fun."

The former nun looked pretty nervous about that too. "I agree..." she whispered back. "It's like she enjoys these kinds of things."

"OH, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!" Gasper cried out. "I WON'T MOVE AN INCH FROM HERE!" Suddenly, Koneko decided to walk to him and hold out something she had been holding ever since they all went outside.

"Here," she said as he looked up to see two bulbs of garlic. "When you eat these, you'll feel better instantly."

The vampire boy shot up, however, and shouted, "NOOOO! I HATE GARLIC!" He began to run away from her while she just quickly walked to him, practically chasing him.

"You must not be so picky," she said to him repeatedly as she chased him around.

"Koneko-chan seems to be enjoying it too..." Asia said.

"Yeah, it's more like she's teasing him more than anything..." Issei added.

Suddenly, Saji popped up from behind the building and walked to her and Asia. "Hey, looks like you're quite busy here, Occult Research Club!" he greeted.

Issei turned and saw him, greeting back, "Oh, hey Saji."

"I just heard that a new member has been released!" He then saw Gasper running, blushed, and smiled. "Oh! So she's a blonde beauty!"

Issei snickered at his stupidity and stated, "She's a he though." Saji just froze and stopped blushing. He then collapsed on his knees and looked down.

"Why...? Why is that...? I can't accept this cruel reality..." he murmured, sounding depressed.

Both girls sweat-dropped, Issei replying, "Deal with it." She did kind of relate to him though, mistaking him for a female at first.

"Oh, so this is where the devils of the Demon Lord's household plays..." said a low, familiar voice-at least, it was familiar to Issei. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Azazel in his kimono once again. Issei gasped and turned stiff. She never thought she would see him again. Why the hell was he here?

"Issei-san?" asked Asia, getting worried about her reaction to him. "Is this someone you know?" The brown-haired female not responding expanded her worry. Why wasn't she responding...?

As he walked toward them, Issei instinctively blocked Asia so that he won't get to her. The vice-governor chuckled. "Good evening, demon girl," he greeted her. "Wait, I meant, Red Dragon Empress. You seem well."

"Azazel..." she muttered as she got out her gauntlet, bow, and arrow and pointed at his head. Xenovia also positioned herself with Durandel to fight him.

"W-wait, Hyoudou!" Saji exclaimed in shock. "By 'Azazel', you mean..."

She nodded. "Yeah. I've met this guy in person many times." That prompted him to get out his Sacred Gear and Koneko to run behind the fallen angel and position herself to fight. This made him...chuckle, however.

"Even with all of you coming at me, you don't stand a chance against me," he said to all of them. "You know you're all low-ranking devils, right?"

"Cut the crap. Why are you here?" Issei asked angrily.

"I was just taking a walk and I wanted to come visit. Is your boyfriend, the holy devil sword user, here?"

Her eyes widened. _How did he know about Yuuto-kun and I?_ she thought until she looked angry. _But if he's after Yuuto-kun..._ She gripped the end of her arrow hard and changed the arrowhead into a special one.

"He's not here, but you're not going near him!" she shouted at him. Her gauntlet glowed, shouting, "Boost!", also making her bow and arrow glow.

"Wow, you're more feisty whenever he's mentioned," Azazel stated. "I take that the holy devil sword user is not here. Such a shame." He then looked over at the cross-dressed little boy, who was hiding behind a tree. "You, the vampire over there..." He tensed up a little, but peeked over the tree to see the man. "Forbidden Valor View...this type of Sacred Gear becomes extremely dangerous if the user's capability is too low." He then looked at Saji's Sacred Gear. "And that...that is the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, yes?" Saji looked surprised at him to know about his Sacred Gear. "You should probably have him connect to the vampire during practice and let him take away the extra power as it's released." Now it was everyone else's turn to look surprised at him. "That way, it will be less out of control."

The light brown-haired guy then looked down at his Sacred Gear. "Take away the power?" he asked.

"You didn't know? Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King, Prison Dragon," Azazel explained. "Whatever it touches, it scatters its power, but it also attaches to something else for a short period of time."

"This has that kind of power...?"

"Oh right, there's a faster way as well. Have the vampire drink the blood of the Red Dragon Empress." Issei's body tensed at that statement while Gasper gasped, his eyes getting watery in fear.

"Wait...have him drink my blood?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course," he replied, Gasper's pupils shrinking. "Since he is a vampire, drinking blood is best, after all." He then turned away from everybody. "Well, you should try out things on your own. Take care."

There was one question the female pervert wanted to answer though. "Wait!" The man stopped on his tracks, listening to her. "Why did you hide your true identity when you contacted me?"

After a short pause, he answered, "That's because..." He then looked back at her and smirked. "It's what I like to do." He then looked away from her and left.

"So...that was the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels..." Xenovia said, lowering Durandel down. "I don't understand him..."

 _Me neither,_ thought Issei. _What exactly does he want?_ She didn't have a clue.

* * *

Later at night, all of them were in the school gym. Issei, along with Gasper, wore the girls' gym uniform and had her hair in a ponytail. She was holding a volleyball, shouting, "Let's go!"

"Y-yes..." Gasper muttered, blushing and feeling embarrassed that Saji's Absorption Line was on his head, the guy off the court. All of them decided to take Azazel's advice and try it out for themselves. He was blushing because he felt embarrassed, but it was also because...he thought Issei looked kind of pretty in that gym uniform.

"Here I go, Gasper!" She then threw the volleyball at him. It was closing in on his face, making him look scared, scream, and disappear, the ball landing on the ground.

"He disappeared..." Saji stated.

The female pervert sighed. "He was supposed to stop the ball, but he stopped us. We can't use that ball, I guess." What other object could she use so he could freeze it?

Koneko caught the boy, dragging him back to the court. "He tried to run away again," she said.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured.

Both Xenovia and Asia frowned at this situation. "This training seems pretty difficult," the blue-haired female said.

"His power is what it is too..." the blonde-haired cutie added.

The perverted female had her hand on the back of her head. "Maybe he has a little too much extra power..." She then turned to the light brown-haired guy. "Hey, Saji. Can you take away a little more power, please?"

"Gotcha," he replied as his line absorbed the vampire's power, making him...cry sensually...

"Sorry to make you help us."

"Oh, it's no problem. I was able to learn a new move too."

"That reminds me..." She turned to Gasper. "What Azazel said about him drinking my blood..."

The vampire boy looked terrified. "NO! I hate blood!" he exclaimed.

That made her confused. "But aren't you a vampire?"

"I HATE BLOOD! I can't take the smell of it!"

"Wimpy vampire," Koneko muttered under her breath. That made him crouch down and make him cry.

"Koneko-chan's being mean to me!" he cried out.

Xenovia rubbed the back of her head. "Wow, this child is very problematic..." she stated. Issei agreed. He was quite difficult...

* * *

The next evening, Gasper was held up in his room, crying. Rias was out of the meeting and standing next to Issei. "Gasper, you can come out now," the crimson-haired beauty said. "It was wrong of me to force you out before." He only replied with sobbing.

Sighing, Issei turned to Rias and said, "I'm sorry, President. I had to get you out of the meeting for this."

She shook her head at her. "No, no. It's fine. You were all working hard for his sake."

"It's so scary outside!" the little boy cried out.

"It just seems to have the opposite effect..." Issei muttered.

"There is a reason why Gasper turned out like this," Rias stated, getting her attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. Gasper was the son of a vampire from a distinguished family and a human mother. Vampires care more about pedigree than devils do. As a result, Gasper was discriminated against, even from his immediate family. Whenever he came out into the human world, he was treated like a monster. On top of that, he had the power to stop time, a power he was unable to control. We was feared-no...he was loathed. You don't notice that anything's done to you when you stopped, you know? No one wanted to be near someone with that power." Issei felt heartbroken to hear that about him. It was no wonder why he acted like this.

"Gasper...he's just like Asia," Issei said. The discrimination because of the power he had was similar to Asia's backstory with the Church.

"That is true. We all know Gasper wouldn't use that power for evil," she continued.

* * *

In the room, Gasper was sitting in a box, hugging a black stuffed bunny. "I don't like this power..." he muttered under his breath, shaking. "Everyone stops...that's why they get scared." He began to cry into the bunny. "They don't like it...I don't like it either..." His tear drop landed on one of the bunny's eyes, the eye collecting it. "I don't want to see my friends' faces frozen anymore!"

* * *

The girls heard that, feeling sorry for him. Rias sighed. "I fail as a King..."

Hearing her say that make Issei shocked. Why would she say that? She was a great King! She decided to say something to cheer her up. "President!" she shouted, getting her attention. "Leave it to me! I can do something about this!"

"Issei..." she murmured.

She smiled at her. "It's alright. I got a junior that's a guy now. You can trust me to handle this!"

That caused Rias to smile back at her. There was the confident, determined girl she got under her wing and Yuuto loved with all his heart.

Wait, speaking of Yuuto...

"I'll leave it up to you then, Issei," she said. "Also..." The perverted girl looked slightly puzzled. "Yuuto wanted to know how you're doing."

The brown-haired female blushed a little, but it was because he was probably worrying about her, which was sweet of him to do. "Tell him I'm doing good," she replied. "How's he?"

Rias giggled. "Just fine. He misses you." Even though it was for a short period of time, Issei was flattered he missed her. She giggled as well. "I'll get going then. Good luck."

Issei nodded at her. "Thanks, President!" The woman then disappeared in a magic circle. That prompted Issei to sit in front of the door with determination. "Gasper! I won't move until you get out of your room!" She hoped he would get out, not that she'll just give up if he doesn't.

* * *

After calling Asia and letting her, Koneko, and Xenovia know that she won't come home, a few hours later, it was night and Issei was now leaning her back against one of the doors. Gasper still was in his room, sitting in a bow with his stuffed bunny. She decided to start a conversation with him. "Hey, Gasper..." she started. "Are you scared of Sacred Gears? Of us?" She looked down at her left hand. "There's a dragon inside of me that's called the strongest in the world. To be honest, it's scary."

* * *

Inside, that caught Gasper's attention, him looking up and at the door.

* * *

"Every time I use this power, it feels like part of my body transforms into something else and when I'm handling the bow and arrow, I worry about missing. Even with that said, I continue forward fearlessly." She clenched her fist.

* * *

"But..." the boy murmured. "With a power like that, you might lose someone precious to you. How can you be so straightforward?"

* * *

She let out a deep sigh. "I'm not that smart, so I don't understand difficult things. Plus, I tend to act on my emotions most of the time. It's just..."

* * *

"'It's just...?'"

* * *

"The Rating Game against Riser...President crying...my friends dying, especially Yuuto-kun, and being the only one left...I just...snapped. I killed the Queen and the last Bishop, but that made me weak. Riser was pissed, so he beat me up hard."

* * *

Gasper looked shocked and stood up from his box. A girl like her...beaten up hard by a guy like Riser? So it was true...

* * *

"Then President came and stopped him...I can clearly remember her crying. It burned into my memory. I hate seeing her like that, seeing her cry. And Yuuto-kun...he gave his life in the game to save me." She then crisply remembered his sacrifice in the Rating Game. "Losing him...losing him was what crossed the line for me. I loved him and cared about everyone else, but seeing him get blown up by Riser's Queen...I just couldn't take it."

The cross-dressed boy opened the door a little, looking down at the brown-haired pervert. "I've heard about that fight," he said. "Especially that moment...but I was here when it happened..."

Issei looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, it's alright. I'm blaming you. Besides, it'll be different from now on, right?"

"But..." His eyes looked sad. "Even if I was there, I would be a bother to everyone."

"I don't think you're a bother." His eyes widened and he began to blush, feeling a bit...flattered by the statement. "You're my precious little junior and my senior as a devil. You're also my friend." His blush expanded a little. Although she called him a friend, he felt a bit...attracted to her. He knew she was dating Yuuto, but still...

"Senpai..." he whispered as he opened the door all the way and crouched down to her.

"Lend me your power, Gasper," she suggested to him. "Help me support President and Yuuto-kun. If anything scares you, I'll blow them away!"

He looked away from her with somber eyes. "But..."

"Do you want to try drinking my blood after all?" He then looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "If you can do that, you might be able to control your power more-"

The blonde-haired boy shook his head at her. "I'm scared!" he exclaimed, interrupting her and looking down. "I'm scared of drinking blood from a living thing. It takes all I have just to drink blood used for transfusions once in a while. I'm even afraid of my power now...if it gets worse than this, I'll...I'll..."

Issei then patted his head, taking him by surprise and expanding his blush. "It's really that bad, huh?" She sighed and removed her hand from his head. "It can't be any worse than having a powerful Sacred Gear and being too weak to use it well." Gasper looked at her, concerned. "Really, I think that's the scariest part of having this Sacred Gear of mine. I mean, I've defeated others with it before, but...then there's Vali, my rival. It doesn't help that I'm not strong enough to take him on. I saw him take down Kokabiel like he was nothing. I can't do that, so I'm no match for him. It's scary to me that he wants to fight me and he's that powerful...I can't even beat people like Kokabiel the way he did..." What she said was true. Fighting Vali...she can't imagine it. Having him as a rival always scared her. She even feared for the worst if they fought...the absolute worst. Plus, she still wasn't strong enough to defeat powerful enemies...if Yuuto were to be beaten by one and she was helpless to that...she can't even imagine that for a second.

"Senpai..." Hearing her say that did make his heart drop. But since she was determined and a little strong... "You can do it!" Surprised, she looked at him. "I know it's scary for you...but you can become stronger, right? I'm sure you can beat your rival and other enemies if you train more and become stronger!"

She did like that, but... "Even when I train, I'm still stuck with my usual strength-"

"Then train even more!" Now she was just shocked. Not only at the advice, but at who's giving it. "Training even more will increase your chances of beating him and your strength! You'll feel better in no time, senpai!" She gasped, awed at how he delivered his advice. However, Gasper realized what he said and blushed really hard, turning his face away from hers. What got over him there? He sounded like one of his clients a while back...

Issei giggled though, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I'll take that to heart," she said, making him look at her, keeping his blush. "And I'm sure that with more training, you can control your power too. You'll feel great about it in no time at all!"

He kept blushing, but smiled and looked down. "I guess...I always thought this power was to be hated-"

"No way!" the female pervert shouted as she stood up, surprising Gasper. She clenched her fist and held it up. "We're both given powerful Sacred Gears, so we need to be positive about them! Do you want to spend the rest of your life cursing and blaming it?!" Now it was the boy's turn to gasp. She had a point there. She smiled, continuing, "Listen, Gasper. My primary goal now is to protect Yuuto-kun. He'll protect me as well, but I'll become strong enough to protect him too! I don't want him to die and I'll try my best not to die either! I love him so much and he loves me too, so we want to keep it that way! That's all I want right now!" She suddenly realized what she said to him...she hoped he wouldn't mind.

To Gasper, that was actually heartwarming to hear. It was also a bit...heartbreaking for him to hear, since he was felt attracted to Issei and she was with Yuuto. However, he wanted the best for her. Plus, her goal actually sounded great and super romantic. He stood up and said, "That's amazing, Issei-senpai!" That surprised her again. His eyes sparkled. "Trying to keep positive while holding a legendary power...it's something I would've never thought of! Your love for Yuuto-senpai is overflowing with courage!"

She nervously smiled and blushed, looking away from him a little. "Stop, you're making me blush." She lost her blush, however, and looked back at him, her smile turning from nervous to genuine.

"I...I also feel like I have a bit of courage too," he added.

"Of course you do. You did give me advice."

His smile turned awkward and his blushing came back. "Yeah..."

"If you like, we can talk about something else," Issei suggested.

Gasper then began to think about what they should talk about. As heart-wrenching as it would be to him...he'd like to hear about Issei and Yuuto's love story. "Well...would it be okay if I want you to tell me everything about how you fell in love with Yuuto-senpai?"

"Uh..." The perverted girl nervously giggled and rubbed the back of her head. She guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Okay, I can." They both then entered into his room, Issei closing the door. "Well, it all started when I was a freshman..."

* * *

 **Stopping here. How's the chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **I knew Gasper having a crush on Fem!Issei is inevitable, so why not implement that now? He is trying to get over his crush on her due to her and Yuuto being a couple. I hope I didn't write that part too shabbily.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This is a longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy!***

* * *

Some time later, both of them were sitting on his bed, Gasper sitting in a box on his bed while Issei talking about her love for Yuuto and how they became a couple. "I did think Kokabiel's offer was a good deal, but I loved Yuuto-kun a lot and I couldn't choose anyone else other than him, so I basically told him no, that I already have the perfect candidate which was Yuuto-kun."

"Wow..." Gasper said. "What did Yuuto-senpai do then?"

"He was surprised. I explained why he was perfect for me and he asked if that was what he really thought of him, which I replied with a 'yes'."

"Awwww~."

She laughed. "That's what President and Akeno-senpai said during all of this. Then he said he felt the same for me and explained why, ending with 'That's why I love you, Issei-chan.' I told him 'Kiba-kun...I...I love you too.'"

"Awwww~, that's adorable!" His smile then dropped and then he gasped. "But what did Kokabiel do?"

"Right, he interrupted the moment and wanted to fight. Yuuto-kun then told me that after we finish him...he'll kiss me."

His smile returned. "And then...?"

"I got an extra powerful boost from that offer and started to beat the crap out of Kokabiel!"

"Wow! And then?"

She sighed. "Then Vali stole the show and defeated him easily. He left, then Yuuto-kun came to me and I cheered him up about the situation."

"Aw~. Did you two have your kiss?"

She nervously blushed again. "Yeah..."

"If you don't mind me asking...how was it?" He was curious, after all.

She bit her lip. "It was..."

"Great, in my opinion," said...Yuuto after he opened the door and let himself in. Both were taken by surprise when they saw him. "According to Issei-chan, I'm a natural kisser. We both enjoyed it."

"Y-Yuuto-kun!" exclaimed Issei, instantly standing up.

"Yuuto-senpai!" exclaimed Gasper.

He chuckled and walked over to Issei. "I see that Gasper-kun's relaxed with you."

"W-welcome back, Yuuto-kun!" she said to him as she happily gave him a quick hug, which he accepted. "I was just talking to Gasper about...us." He chuckled once again and looked at the vampire devil.

"Well, I think you two are cute as a couple!" he stated to him.

He chuckled, replying, "Thank you, Gasper-kun." He still kind of held his skepticism about him being close to Issei, so he asked, "Have you two talked about anything else?" Nothing but the love story was talked about, so both of them shook their heads.

"No," Issei said. "Why'd you ask?"

"I was just checking," he replied, relieved that perhaps they were just chatting in a friendly manner. He also thought of something else. "Maybe you two should two should plan an attack involving both your powers." Both of them looked at him with wide eyes. Both never thought about it. "It's just a suggestion."

"I think it's a good suggestion, Yuuto-kun!" the perverted girl said. No really, it was to her. Talking to Gasper about combining their attacks sounded like a great idea. It could advance both of them in battle.

Since Issei did give him a bit of inspiration, Gasper thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea either, but he was afraid that he would mess it up...

Suddenly, the door opened again, having Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia enter and close it. Everyone else looked at them. "What's going on?" the blue-haired female asked. "You all seem to be getting along."

"Hey, girls," greeted Yuuto.

"Wait, why are the three of you here together?" asked Issei with a puzzled look.

"Well, after we left, we thought that we should take care of Gasper-kun too," Asia answered.

"We also tried to think of some things we could do," Xenovia added.

Gasper looked pleasantly surprised. "For...for me?" he questioned.

"Ga-kun is a precious friend to us, after all," finished Koneko.

His eyes began to well up in happiness. He was happy the white-haired loli supported him. "K-Koneko-chan..." he murmured before she...threw cloves of garlic into his box.

"Here you go," she said. He immediately jumped out of his box in fear and began to run away.

"G-GARLIC?!" he exclaimed before Xenovia got a paper bag from behind and quickly put it on his head. All of that happened in the flash, the couple didn't have enough time to process what just happened.

The blue-haired Knight smirked at Gasper and asked, "How do you feel?"

He gained his composure and answered, "Huh...I actually feel calm." He looked back and forth. "Yeah, it's not that bad." He smiled and blushed under the bag.

"What just happened?" Yuuto asked, being just as confused as his girlfriend.

"It was Asia-senpai's idea," Koneko answered.

Looking bashful, the former nun twirled her hair a little and said, "N-no...not really..." She looked down with a smile and continued, "I'm just not very good at talking to people face-to-face either. However, on phone, I'm okay." She then looked at Issei. "I was just telling the other two that I was fine communicating as long as I wasn't seen."

"Then I remembered these," Xenovia added as she got out...the packs of condoms she had before. "So I thought, 'What if we put something over his head?'"

Shocked at the sight of the condoms, Issei snatched them away from her and hid them in the collar of her uniform. "You still have these?!" she exclaimed, making Yuuto chuckle. However, the sight of the condoms did make him think about...he shouldn't, not at the moment.

With glaring red eyes and a walk like a zombie, the blonde-haired crossdresser creepily asked, "How is it~? Does this look good on me~?"

Both Issei and Asia looked shocked at his sudden change of demeanor, while everyone else grinned. "Well, it does have an indescribable impact," Yuuto stated.

"Yeah..." Xenovia agreed. "It's like inspiring fear in a pervert...or something like that. It's amazing, at least."

"This is so niiiice~," Gasper said happily. "I like it so much!"

Issei let out a sigh and smiled. He was happy, so she didn't mind too much. "This is the first time I've thought you were amazing, Gasper-kun," she said.

Gasper blushed hard under the bag, but thankfully, no one could see it, so he faced her and said joyously, "Really, Issei-senpai?! If I wear this, I might be able to gain a reputation as a vampire!"

The female pervert sweat-dropped. _Wonder how that'll work..._ she thought.

He bowed down to everyone and said, "Thank you so much everyone!" Of course, everybody in the room felt happily for him...strangely.

* * *

The couple and Asia decided to go home, Asia going to her room. As Issei was going to her bedroom-well, her and Yuuto's bedroom, her lover stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Yuuto-kun?"

He could only give her a warming smile. "Actually, I was planning to do something else with you, Issei-chan," he said. She became curious.

"Oh, well, what do you want to do?" she asked him. He chuckled a little before blushing.

"I was hoping to...bathe with you," he answered. Now she was blushing. Bathe...with her?

 _Oh YES!_ she thought lecherously. _I can see Yuuto-kun naked for the first time! But...wait...I have to be naked too._ She did remember what Akeno said about him checking her out half-naked while she was saving the rest of the peerage from the slime. She suddenly felt embarrassed. What would he think of her naked body? Plus, she never really liked undressing in front of others...

The blonde-haired male saw her face, his smile dropping from the sight. "Issei-chan?"

She looked at him and nodded. "It's alright! I'll bathe with you!" she answered quickly before sighing. "It's just...I don't like undress in front of people...and...I don't know if you'll like my naked body..."

He smiled warmly at her again. Why would she need to worry? He would still love her nonetheless. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Hey, it's okay. I think you're beautiful no matter what, Issei-chan." Her blush expanded as she smiled. Yuuto was really a kind guy. She was a hell of a lucky girl to be his lover.

She nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go." He smiled back at her as the both entered the bathroom. As they closed the door behind them, both began to undress. Issei nervously undid her shoulder caps while Yuuto took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. Issei blushed and put on her lecherous face.

 _I'm so glad Yuuto-kun is undressing in front of me!_ she thought perversely. She broke out of that thought, however, as she undid her tie and began unbuttoning her shirt while fighting against the nervousness that gets her whenever she undresses in front of someone.

While the pretty boy took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, he saw his girlfriend completely unbutton her shirt and take it off, revealing a pearl white bra with flower patterns on it. He began to blush, loving the sight.

He quickly resumed undressing, taking off his pants while Issei unzipped her skirt and took it off. Both loved the sight of seeing each other half-naked. Issei then decided to unhook her bra nervously and take it off as Yuuto began taking off his boxers. Seeing her small breasts made him feel different positive emotions. Same could be said about her looking at his manhood. Finally, it was time for her to take off her panties, so she did. The two of them looked at each other, feeling heated and...aroused to see each other naked like this.

However, Yuuto walked to Issei and hugged her, his naked body against hers, making her feel more heated. "You look wonderful, Issei-chan," he whispered to her.

Smiling, she whispered back, "You too, Yuuto-kun." She returned the hug.

...

Soon, they started to bathe together, the bathtub filled with warm, soapy water and Yuuto washing his girlfriend's back. She felt oh-so blessed about the situation. "Are you sure you and Gasper didn't talk about anything else?" he asked her.

Right, they were talking about Gasper. She shook her head. "No. Why did you ask?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I just..." He felt embarrassed for asking that, but since he asked and she was curious, he had to answer. "I don't want any guy to steal you from me, Issei-chan." She blushed. Was he...jealous? She watched so many rom-coms when she was younger, she could have seen that coming! Still, it was sweet of him to be concerned for her. "Is that wrong?"

She shook her head again. "No. I would ask the same if I saw some girl with you, but you wouldn't leave me, right?" She turned to him, seeing his reassuring smile.

"No. I wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he embraced her from behind.

"I would never leave you either," she stated.

"That's great." He then kissed her neck, which made her face redder and mewl a little. "We both need each other."

"Yeah..." She then felt his arms drop to her waist, making her face even redder.

"Issei-chan?" he asked.

"Y-yes, Yuuto-kun?" she replied.

"I-"

As he said that, Asia opened the door and stopped midway when she saw the couple in the bathtub. They turned to look at her. She looked shocked before her face was turning very red. "Asia-chan?" the brown-haired girl said, she and her boyfriend puzzled.

"S-SORRY!" the former nun exclaimed as she shut the door. She sat down with her back against the door, covering her beet red face. _I-I can't believe they're taking a bath together!_ she thought. _I thought no one was in there!_ _Were they going to-_ She immediately shook her head and stood up. "Of course not!" She then prayed. "Oh Lord, forgive me." Of course, that gave her sharp pain in her head as she left.

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, the couple looked dumbstruck. Both thought, _What was that about?_ Issei looked back at her boyfriend. "Anyway, what did you want to say, Yuuto-kun?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll tell you some other day." Shame, she was curious of what he was going to say...

* * *

The day after, Issei was walking with Asia in the academy. "It would be pretty cool if Gasper came to our class too," she said to her. "Guess he won't with the paper bag and all."

Asia nodded. "Yeah..." she replied. "I agree." She bit her lip though and said, "Also, I'm sorry about barging in the bathroom yesterday. I thought no one was in there so I could take a bath."

Oh yeah, that.

"It's fine, Asia-chan," the perverted girl replied. "Yuuto-kun and I were just taking a bath together." She heard her friend sigh, which made her a bit puzzled.

"Oh hey," greeted Rias as she and Akeno met up with the two girls.

"Oh hi President, Akeno-san," the female pervert greeted back.

"Hello, you two!" the blonde-haired girl also greeted as she bowed down to them.

"Perfect timing," the red-haired beauty said, making the two of them look puzzled.

The dark-haired woman looked at Issei and said, "Issei-chan, I would like you to accompany me after school."

"Me?" she asked her, Akeno replying with a nod. She wondered why...

* * *

Later, when it was cloudy, Issei arrived to where Akeno told her to be at. She stepped up the stairs as she looked up to see that she was arriving at a temple. She became more confused. _Aren't devils supposed to be away from shrines?_ she thought. After all, they were holy places.

"Welcome, Issei-chan," Akeno greeted as she stepped out of the side in a shrine maiden outfit.

"Akeno-san," she greeted back as she reached to her.

The woman smiled and put her hand up before walking up the other set of steps. "Sorry to invite you over so suddenly. I know you like to be with Yuuto-kun, 24/7."

Well, she wasn't wrong. "It's fine. I can just hang out with Yuuto-kun afterwards." She looked around to find Rias, but saw nothing of her. "Where's President?"

"Oh, she'll come after her last meeting with Sirzechs," she answered.

"And you don't need to go there?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to because it's my job to greet a certain someone."

"A certain someone?" She wondered who that could be.

...

Once they reached to the top of the steps, Issei looked up at the torii. "We need to get past this?" she asked, worried that she'll get into trouble she doesn't want to have.

However, the raven-haired female giggled. "This place is okay for devils," she stated. "We had a special agreement behind the scenes." She then proceeded to walk past it unharmed. Trusting what she saw, Issei followed. She sighed once she realized that it was safe, the worry she had before disappearing. She saw the shrine before her eyes.

"Wow, so there's a splendid shrine like this here?" she asked Akeno.

She nodded. "After its previous god left, it was unoccupied for a while, so Rias secured the place for me," she explained.

"So she is the Red Dragon Empress?" an unfamiliar masculine voice said, surprising her but not Akeno.

Both ladies looked up at the sky. "Who's there?" Issei asked in surprise.

A golden cross-like light glimmered in the sky as it revealed a man of long blonde hair, several golden feathered wings, and a halo. He wore a holy cassock with a matching cape draping on his shoulders. "It is nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei," he greeted her in a soft voice.

"Golden wings?" she muttered in awe. He did look like a magnificent seme-wait, she meant to think man. She meant man!

Anyways, he floated down as he introduced himself, "I am Michael, Chief of the Angels." She gasped. An angel? An actual angel, the chief of all of them, was right in front of her. She can't help but feel more awed when she heard that statement.

* * *

The three were in one of the buildings, the two ladies sitting while Michael was still standing. Issei stared nervously at him, since, after all, he was an archangel while she was a devil. _So this guy's the Chief of the Angels?_ she thought. _He must be super important then._ She tensed up when she felt chills all over her body. _What? My body's on edge?_ She looked up at the archangel. _But it's not coming from him..._ Suddenly, a bright light appeared, surprising her. The light then revealed a special-looking sword, glowing yellow.

"Hyoudou Issei," Michael said.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, still in awe about the weapon.

"This is the Dragon Slayer, also known as the Holy Sword that kills dragons, Ascalon."

She tensed again when she heard "kills dragons." Instantly, Ddraig came up. "What do you mean by, 'kills dragons?'"

"Dragon Slayer means someone whose goal is to exterminate a dragon or the name of the weapon used for the job," he explained.

"So that's why I'm feeling on edge..." she muttered to herself as her Boosted Gear came out without her bow and arrow.

"I was actually thinking of giving this to you." She gasped. A weapon like that given to her?

"To me? Why?" she asked.

He answered, "It might be more accurate to say that I want you to assimilate it with your Boosted Gear. Rumor has it that you are the weakest host in history, so I thought it might be a good support weapon for you."

Issei sighed and frowned, looking at her hands. "Weakest, huh? Like I'm not even trying. I mean, it's true, but I try..." She looked up at him. "Why? Why should I have this if I'm the weakest?"

"After the Great War, there was no more large-scale fighting, but as you know, even now the Great Three Powers fight in small battles."

The brown-haired female then remembered the battle with Kokabiel. "That was considered a small battle, huh?"

"If this continues, then someday, everything will be destroyed, or it is possible that a different power will attack before that happens."

"A different power?"

"There are other mythological systems outside of the Great Three Powers, so I think the upcoming summit will be a good opportunity to end this."

"This?"

He smiled. "Yes, all of the useless fighting. In past wars, there was only one time everyone joined up together. It was when the white and red dragons disturbed the battlefield." Issei immediately thought of Ddraig. He fought another dragon? "So I'm asking you, Red Dragon Empress, to allow us to join forces once again." She put on a determined face.

"Issei-chan, you should accept this gift with thanks," Akeno suggested.

She nodded. "That's what I've been thinking, Akeno-san," she said as she stood up. The sword then hovered to her and went sideways. "Is it even possible to assimilate a Holy Sword into a Sacred Gear?"

 _"The Sacred Gear does what its host wants, girl,"_ Ddraig answered. _"If it's what you want, it's possible."_

"If...it's what I want," Issei muttered to herself. She nodded. "Alright."

"Now, partner, focus your thoughts on the Sacred Gear."

She nodded again as she grabbed a hold of Ascalon. "Match your wavelength with the Holy Sword." She did so as it glowed. It pained her arm, but she tried her best to assimilate it. She let out a cry as the two merged together into a sword gauntlet. She gasped.

"They turned into one..." she said in awe.

"Now, try your bow and arrow," Michael commanded nicely. She nodded once again as she summoned her bow and arrow, the sword reforming into them. They were purple, gold, and silver, the arrowhead being the small version of the tip of the sword.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed happily. Upgrading her weapon was a pure bonus!

"I have done what I had to do," the blonde archangel said, snapping the female pervert out of her awe. "I will take my leave now."

She suddenly remembered something that would use Michael's help. "W-wait! I need to ask you a question!"

"I do not have the time to answer it now, I'm afraid," he replied, making her surprised. "But I will hear you out at the summit or after it's over."

It would suffice. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Yes, I promise, Hyoudou Issei." He then let out his wings and disappeared in light. She looked down at her bow and arrow. _Dragon Slayer, huh?_ she thought before remembering Vali. _It could be useful against him..._

Akeno giggled and smiled. She felt proud of her, almost like an older sister seeing her younger sister succeed.

...

Still in the building, the two females were sitting at a table together, drinking tea Akeno prepared prior. "You and Michael had to do that to that sword here?" the female pervert asked the raven-haired woman.

"Yes," she answered. "We conducted a ceremony to convert Ascalon's specifications here."

She nodded. Remembering the fight with Kokabiel, she also remembered what he said about her. Since they were alone together, she asked, "Akeno-san?"

"Yes, Issei-chan?" she replied.

"During that fight with Kokabiel, he said you possess the power of...Barkiel? And you said that he shouldn't compare you to him?" Akeno gasped. "What was that about?" She began to frown, daunting memories haunting her after so many years... "Are you...the daughter of one of the fallen angel leaders?"

"Yes...I am..." she answered solemnly. "He is my father and my mother, an ordinary human." Issei began to look sad. She was a mix, then? "My mother was from a shrine family. One day, she healed my father, Barkiel, a fallen angel leader, from a fatal wound. Through their relationship at the time, she became pregnant with me." She looked solemn while telling the story, which made Issei feel terrible for asking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" she said before she saw Akeno stand up with her back against Issei and took off the top part of her shrine outfit. Her back revealed a fallen angel wing and a devil wing. She gasped. "Those wings!"

"Yes, one of a fallen angel and the other of a devil," Akeno continued. "I have both of them. These damned wings..." She paused. "I met Rias and became a devil because I never liked my wings. However, the result was a revolting being with both fallen angel and devil wings, two wings that aren't supposed to be together." She She chuckled in a sorrowful way. "They might go well with my impure blood." Holding her top to cover her breasts, she turned to the other female devil. "How do you feel knowing about this, Issei?"

She felt absolutely terrible to see Akeno like this: sad and self-loathing. Not only that, there was the tone of her voice when she was talking about her parents. "Akeno-san..." she murmured.

"Don't you hate fallen angels?" she asked her. She froze, remembering Raynare and what's she's done to her life. "They hurt you and even Asia. They took your lives...and tried to destroy your beloved town. You cannot possibly think well of them." Fallen angels, especially Raynare, made her angry, baffled, sad beyond belief. At the same time, without Raynare pretending to be her friend and killing her, her current life would have been a dream. She wouldn't want that.

"Right, I really hate fallen angels," she said, making Akeno frown even more. "But without Raynare, I would've lived a miserable life." That shocked Akeno to no measure.

"What?" she murmured.

"If Raynare didn't show up in my life, I would've lived a lonely life, watching yaoi and hentai, hoping to have a boyfriend, though I would never get one. Nothing significant would happen in my life and I'd die alone, regretting for not changing anything that happens in my life."

"Issei..."

"Raynare is a bitch: killing me, hurting me and Asia, deceiving me for being my first real friend even to the very end, I would never forgive her for that. But..." She looked up at Akeno. "When I died, Yuuto-kun saved me and I became part of President's household. I went on exciting adventures and fights with you guys, I got close to you guys, especially Yuuto-kun. I have a boyfriend and he was my biggest crush. I would do anything to protect Yuuto-kun and I would do anything to protect this household. If Raynare and the fallen angels haven't come into my life, I would have been miserable. But I'm not, and, in a way, I'm thankful for her and them for making my life better. I got a boyfriend, I got friends, and I get to have exciting battles and adventures. I may hate them, but I'm thankful for them in a way because my life got a lot better than it was."

During her whole speech, Akeno was just flabbergasted, her mouth hung open and her eyes about to water. She was very heartfelt about it.

"Plus, when have you been bad?" She gasped once again. "All that you've been doing is supporting me and wishing the best for me and Yuuto-kun. You even bought something for me for that relationship, which you can keep because someday, a guy will accept you for who you are and love you in it. You're a really supportive friend-no. Like President and Asia-chan are to me, you're like a supportive sister." She gasped once more, covering her mouth with her hand. "And I appreciate it, I really do. You're a kind senior, Akeno-san. It doesn't matter what you are, you'll always be considered a sister to me."

The raven-haired beauty's breath became shaky and tears began rolling from her eyes. She began covering her face to hide her tears. Issei got the wrong idea and looked shocked, standing up and walking to her.

"A-Akeno-san!" she exclaimed. "Don't cry! I'm sorry if I said anything-"

"Issei..." she whimpered behind her hands before giving her a big hug, surprising her. Akeno was crying, but also smiling, making her tears out of joy. "Thank you..." She felt so happy that it couldn't be measured. The only time she felt this way was when she met Rias and she became a devil, but compared to now, it wasn't close. What Issei said to her was a gift. She was so happy that she would accept what she called herself an abomination. She was so joyful...

"Uh...you're welcome," Issei replied as she returned the hug. "Really, there's no problem here."

"No...I guess not..." They both released the hug as she wiped her tears away. "Again, thank you so much, Issei-chan."

She smiled back at her. "No problem, Akeno-san."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask, but can you just call me Akeno?"

The brown-haired girl nodded at her. "Of course, Akeno." Her eyes lit up as she gasped happily.

"Thank you, Issei-chan!"

"Am I interrupting something here?" asked...Rias. Both the girls looked at the President standing at the doorway.

"Uh, no," Issei replied. "Akeno and I were just talking."

 _Akeno?_ the red-haired woman thought, frowning for a second before making it disappear. "Well, did you get the sword?"

"Yeah, I got it," Issei replied again.

"And where's Michael?"

"He left."

She sighed. "Alright, then let's go. We have nothing else to do here." The female pervert nodded as she waved Akeno goodbye and walked next to Rias down the stairs. She saw the down look on her face, making her confused.

 _President doesn't look good,_ she thought.

"Hey, Issei?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Akeno is...Akeno, right?"

"Huh?" She got even more confused.

"Akeno is the Vice President, but she's Akeno, correct? What about me?"

"Oh, well, you're President Rias and when we're alone, President Rias-onee-sama."

The crimson-haired beauty didn't answer for a bit, then stated, "Yes, I'm the President and practically your onee-sama. But I'm also Rias and your onee-sama."

"Well, yeah!" Issei paused to smile. "The President is my master and is practically my onee-sama, Rias Gremory!"

Rias kept frowning, however, and muttered to herself, "Out of all of the peerage, I'm the furthest away from her, being called President..."

"Eh?" Issei couldn't comprehend what she said.

Rias cleared her throat and said, "It's time for the summit tomorrow, so I must go and make some preparations. What will you do, Issei?"

"Oh, I'll just go back to the school," she answered. "I need to see to Gasper's training, after all." The two finally reached to the sidewalk, where they both stopped.

"I see. I'll see you tomorrow." Her red hair flowed in the wind as she left Issei alone.

"President...?" the brown-haired girl whispered. She was more puzzled. What was bothering her?

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **I added the bath scene to add a bit of fluff and Yuuto's concern for her and Gasper. How was that?**

 **Ah, I just love writing sisterhood friendships~. :3 Hope I did well with Akeno's scene!**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Now nighttime outside of the old schoolhouse, Issei was training Gasper with Asia and Raissei, trying to use his time-stopping power to keep a volleyball in the air. The female pervert smiled, feeling proud of him. "Alright, you can stop now," she commanded him. He sighed in relief as he dropped the air from the air.

Asia also felt proud of him, adding, "You can do it every twenty tries now!"

"Yeah! I call that a great improvement!" Gasper felt happy, blushing and smiling at Issei. He'll always try his best, just for her! "Asia, next one!" His smile dropped, however, when he saw Asia and Raissei hand her another volleyball from the cart. "Here I go, Gasper-kun!"

Quickly, he nodded. "Y-yes, Issei-senpai!" he said before she threw it at him. He didn't focus hard enough, though, as the ball hit him in the face and made him fall to the ground.

The blonde-haired girl gasped. "Gasper-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Issei-senpai...I'm getting tired..." the cross-dressing boy whined as he sat up.

The female pervert sighed. "Don't give up now! We still need to work together to form our technique! You know, the one we talked about before this?" He nodded. Before training, they both talked about what the technique both their powers will be needed for. She gave him a reassuring smile and continued, "Let's work hard to achieve the technique together, Gasper-kun!"

He smiled back at her, almost crying. "Issei-senpai..."

"I want you to freeze time so that the enemy will be easier to demolish and you need to learn it fast! That's why I'm hardening my heart for you, Gasper-kun!"

He nodded, looking serious and standing up. "Yes! I'll do my best, Issei-senpai!"

Asia felt touched by the scene. "Aw, what a moving scene," she said happily to herself.

Issei then grabbed another volleyball from the cart and stated, "Let's do it, Gasper-kun!" She then threw it in the air to smack it to him.

"Yes, Issei-senpai!" He then used his power to...freeze her arm that was about to hit the ball. She tensed up and let the ball fall to the ground in surprise. Why did he do that?

"Uh, Gasper-kun? You weren't supposed to freeze my arm."

He began crying and unfroze her arm. "I'm sorry, Issei-senpai! I promise not to mess up again!"

She sighed once again. Seeing Gasper like this reminded her of herself not feeling so confident about her Sacred Gear. However, she remembered something, making her smile. She said to him, "No worries. You're still training, after all."

He looked up at her with watering eyes. "B-but-"

"You're messing up less and less now. I mean, remember that you froze my entire body the first time?"

He then looked away from her, embarrassed. "I'm not a good devil or vampire..." he muttered. "I guess I'm a bother to everyo-"

"No you aren't!" she interrupted, making him look at her again with surprise. "Listen, Gasper. Don't worry too much. Too much worry will make you lose. Don't mope around, just face it head-on with no worries! That way, you can understand easier!"

"D-don't worry about it...?"

She gave him a reassuring smile again as she crouched down to him and patted his head. "I like you, Gasper-kun." That made his entire face red. "Asia-chan does too."

"Yes, I do!" the former nun replied as she walked and crouched down to him with a handkerchief, wiping the tears from his face. "I like you too, Gasper-kun!"

He almost felt speechless, about to cry again. "R-really?" he asked the two of them.

"Of course!" Issei answered instantly. "You're part of the same club as us and the same house as us!" As the two girls stood up, so did Gasper, happily.

"Issei-senpai! Asia-senpai! I'll do my very best!" he said to them.

"Now that's the spirit!" the female pervert stated.

That was when Gasper suddenly got out his paper bag and put it over his head. "Then I'll power up with this!"

Both the girls sweat-dropped. "Uh...don't put that on, that makes you look scary..." Issei said with a nervous tone.

"Uh, well, work hard, Gasper-kun and Issei-san!" Asia cheered.

"Come on, Asia-chan's cheering for you! Go for it!"

The cross-dressing boy nodded as he took the bag off. "Yes, Issei-senpai!" he replied. "Thank you very much, Asia-chan!"

...

Meanwhile, the window was open to reveal Yuuto, Koneko, and Xenovia watching the training. Yuuto was smiling. The little speech Issei gave to Gasper earlier was similar to the one he gave her after the peerage trained for the Rating Game with Riser. He looked at the blue-haired female and asked, "You're not participating?"

She shook her head and answered, "For some reason, Gasper always cries when he sees me." She sighed. "And I tried so hard to train him too."

"At least she doesn't have that face," Koneko stated, leaving the two Knights confused.

"Face?" asked Xenovia.

"She had a lewd face during the training for the Rating Game, trying to come up with her technique that's awful to men."

"Which one?"

Koneko sighed. "You've never seen it, but Yuuto-senpai and I did."

That caused the blonde-haired guy to chuckle nervously and rub the back of his neck. "Yeah...especially me," he added. That made Xenovia curious as well as Koneko, since the little girl had no idea what he meant by "especially me."

...

"What is this technique you and Gasper thought up?" Asia asked Issei.

"Pretty simple: he freezes our enemies so that I can have the upper hand and defeat them," she answered plainly.

"Yes!" added Gasper. "My power will finally be very useful!"

Asia smiled at the two of them. "What a brilliant tactic, you two!"

Issei did stop for a moment and think, _I'm not in a teaching position though...I have a lot to learn myself. Someone who knows more about Sacred Gears would be great to teach me..._ She will try her best, but still, she was more of a learner than a teacher.

* * *

The next evening, a magical barrier encased the entire Kuoh campus. The Gremory peerage were in the old schoolhouse. Everyone but Koneko and Gasper was in front of Rias. "Alright, let's be on our way," she said to them.

"Yes, President," everyone replied.

She then looked at Koneko and Gasper, who was in a box. "Be a good boy while we're gone, Gasper," she kindly said.

"Y-yes, m'am," he replied inside the box.

"If anything shocks you into activating your power, it'll be trouble, so please understand."

"Y-yes." His head popped out of the box when he said that.

She gave him a warming smile. "Koneko will stay here with you, right?"

The loli nodded. "Yes, President," she answered.

Issei walked and crouched down to him with a shoujo manga magazine in her hand. "Like President said, be good, Gasper," she said to him. He blushed and nodded. She then handed him the magazine. "I'll let you borrow this. You don't mind shoujo, do you?"

He shook his head and kept his blush and smile. "Th-thank you very much, Issei-senpai!" he replied to her happily.

"No problem!"

The white-haired girl put a box filled with snacks on the table. "I have also brought snacks," she added.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Koneko-chan!"

The female pervert sweat-dropped a little. _Those look like they're for her..._ she thought before getting out Gasper's paper bag. "Oh, right." She handed that to him as well. "If you get lonely, you can put this on as much as you like."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Good boy!" In her mind, she thought, _I can't do much more, but I hope it's enough for Gasper-kun._ She saw him look through the shoujo manga magazine, which made her smile. _I want to do something for him, after all._ She then stood up and left with the peerage.

While they were walking, Yuuto decided to look at her to check on her. He saw that she looked really nervous, probably about the summit and Gasper. He smiled warmly as he slowly held her hand to relieve her. She gasped a little and looked up at him. He chuckled a little, which made her smile and hold onto his hand. It made her feel at ease a little, happy that Yuuto was going to calm her down. He was just as happy to see his girlfriend calm down a little.

* * *

Finally, they've arrived in the room the summit was taking place in. Issei saw that Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, and Azazel were seated while Sona, Tsubaki, Irina, Grayfia, and Vali were standing. Wait...Vali. She looked at him with a peeved look. He looked back at her, smirking. Yuuto also had a peeved look towards him. Both held each others' hands tightly.

When Xenovia finally got into the room, she noticed Irina there, looking surprised. "Irina?" she questioned. The girl could only look away from her, making her frown.

"Let me introduce you all to my sister and her household," Sirzechs said to everyone else as the peerage walked next to Sona and Tsubaki and stood beside them. "They fought Kokabiel the other day."

The archangel looked at them with a smile. "Thank you for your hard work," he said to them in his kind voice. "Please, allow me to express my gratitude once more."

"Sorry about that," Azazel said, leaning his cheek on his fist. He didn't look that apologetic, however. "It seems as though one of my guys caused you some trouble." Issei didn't buy it since he didn't sound sorry.

"It seems all of the participants are here," Michael stated.

"Then let's begin," said Sirzechs.

Outside, the campus was guarded by devils, angels, and even fallen angels so that there would be no disruption.

...

Rias and Sona talked about the incident with Kokabiel and stopped. "And those are the details my household and I were involved in," Rias said.

"I, Sona Sitri, also bear witness that the events she described are true," Sona added.

"Thank you, ladies," Sirzechs said. "You may now step down."

Serafall looked at the two women happily. "Thank you, Rias-chan and Sona-chan!" she said to them. Sona looked a little embarrassed by her older sister calling her that as she and Rias went back to their places.

"Now, I would like to hear of the Governer-General's opinion on Rias's report," the red-haired man stated as everyone looked at him.

"What I think doesn't matter," the fallen angel answered. "Kokabiel was acting on his own."

"Are you saying you weren't aware of any of this?" asked Michael.

"I let him move until I knew what he was planning." He paused to chuckle. "I bet he didn't know that I infiltrated this town. Such a pretty little town this is." Issei clicked her tongue, not forgiving him for deceiving her and being her first contract.

"Please do not change the subject," Sirzechs demanded.

Azazel pointed at Vali, who was behind him. "I had the White Dragon Emperor take care of it, didn't I? In fact, he's in the lowest part of hell in eternal freezing as punishment. He will never come out again."

Michael looked serious. "The real problem here is Kokabiel's motivation for his actions: his dissatisfaction with you all."

"Yeah, he seemed real unhappy to see that the war ended halfway through. Plus, I have no interest in war in late into the game."

Serafall also looked serious. "The 'seeds of discontent', right?" she asked him.

He scoffed. "Aren't there some like that in your factions?" he asked everyone at the table. She looked mad at him.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand," Sirzechs stated in a serious tone. "The purpose of the summit is to-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with your fancy words," Azazel interrupted. "Let's just make peace quickly." The entire peerage gasped in shock and surprise about what he said. "That's all we're really here for, right?"

* * *

Back in the clubroom, both Koneko and Gasper were reading a shoujo manga chapter while eating snacks. They were on the last page, seeing that the confession the heroine was about to say to her crush just suddenly ended and will be continued next week. That left Gasper surprised. "Eh?! I wanna know what happens next!" he cried out, wanting more.

"Someone will come in to ruin the moment," Koneko said as she finished her candy.

"Don't spoil me like that, Koneko-chan!" He then sighed and looked at the door, worrying about the peerage, especially Issei. "I hope everyone's okay," he said. "I hope there isn't a breakdown at the summit and then it turns to war!" He clenched on the magazine tightly. "Oh, it makes me so scared thinking about it!"

"I doubt it will happen, Ga-" the little girl said before sniffing and sensing something outside of the old schoolhouse, making her look serious. That leaved the boy puzzled.

"Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Ga-kun, stay close to me."

* * *

Silence roamed around the meeting room when Azazel said that. "After all, the three-way deadlock is doing more harm than good," he added. "We can all agree on that, right?" Silence continued to roam around the room, everyone thinking about what he said.

It wasn't until Michael broke the silence by saying, "The two war generals, God and the Devil King, have been deceased." That made Asia gasp a little and frown, concerning Issei. Irina also frowned, Xenovia noticing and frowning as well.

"That's just it, though," Azazel continued. "The problem lies between two of the three Great Powers, the Red Dragon Empress and the White Dragon Emperor, two people who can change the world." The both of them looked at each other, Issei with a serious look and Vali with his smirk. "What do you two have to say about this?"

The silver-haired man started first, answering, "All that I want to do is fight against strong people."

"You can fight a lot of strong people without initiating a war."

Vali chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

The fallen angel then looked at the female pervert. "And you, Red Dragon Empress?" he asked her.

"Uh..." she tried to answer, looking around and trying to think of something quick. "I dunno, since you're asking me such a hard question and all..."

The man chuckled. "Then I'll make it easier to understand for you," he replied. "Hyoudou Issei, if we start fighting, you won't be able to spend valuable time with Kiba." The couple both gasped and blushed, Issei blushing more than Yuuto.

"M-me?" the blonde-haired guy questioned, a little puzzled.

Azazel grinned. "But if we all make peace, then prosperity and propagation's in order."

They both expanded their blushes. "Pr-propagation?!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "Every day, you two will be going on dates and diligently making babies."

"M-making babies?!" Yuuto also exclaimed. Akeno giggled a little while Rias, and everybody else, looked a bit embarrassed and nervous at the moment.

"Yes," Azazel replied before looking at the Red Dragon Empress. "That seems simple enough to you, is it? Peace will have you make babies with your boyfriend and spend valuable time with him, while war gets you none of that."

For a moment, the female pervert imagined Yuuto in so many sexy positions while thinking, _M-m-making babies with Yuuto-kun?! EVERY DAY?! I mean, we haven't been dating long, b-b-but..._

At the same time, Yuuto was thinking of the same thing, this time imagining Issei in a bed, only a piece of a blanket covering her crotch. She looked so innocent and cute. _To have Azazel say that so suddenly...Issei-chan just wanted a simpler version of the question, but why did he bring that up?! At the same time..._

 _I wouldn't mind making babies with him! Now I see! Peace can mean we'll go on dates more often and make babies together!_

 _Should we make love in the future or after this? Damn, I don't know. Doing it after would be rushing it, but on the other hand..._

 _It would be so great! But should we do it right after? I don't know if I'm ready yet..._

 _I don't think I'll be ready. Maybe..._

 _We'll make babies when the time comes? When we're ready?_

 _Yes..._

 _Yes! So..._ The two stopped thinking, Issei now answering excitedly, "I want peace! Peace is the best! I will have sex with Yuuto-kun!" Everything fell silent. The second she said that, Yuuto covered his face with his free hand, blushing an insane amount. He was trying to process the last thing she said, not believing that she actually said it at first.

"Uh...Issei," Rias said. "No offense, but you didn't need to say that out loud."

Oh...right...the summit was happening.

Sirzechs was nervously chuckling a little while Serafall was continuously giggling like a fangirl. Everyone else except Akeno and Azazel looked embarrassed for her. Vali even muttered under his breath, "And this is why I don't date."

Issei never felt so embarrassed in her life. Her embarrassment doubled when she looked at her boyfriend covering his embarrassed face. Her heart dropped at the sight of that. _Crap, I got so excited that I embarrassed Yuuto-kun!_ she thought before saying, "S-sorry, Yuuto-kun! I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

He was pretty embarrassed, he wasn't going to lie, but he couldn't be mad at her for it. After all, she did have a tendency to say things like that. He nervously laughed and said, "I-it..." He then uncovered his face as he cleared his throat. "It's alright, Issei-chan." He gave her a reassuring smile, which did its job. Still, he wished she never did that again.

She sighed in relief and looked back at Azazel, keeping her cool. "Anyway, Azazel, the only time I'll use my power is when I'm helping Yuuto-kun, President, and my friends!" she answered. That removed all of the embarrassment everyone in the room had, especially Yuuto and Rias as they smiled at her.

A few seconds after, Michael looked at the female pervert and asked, "You wanted to ask me a question, Red Dragon Empress?"

She looked at him, a bit surprised he remembered, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for your keeping your promise," she answered.

"Not a problem."

She then took a deep breath. After all, she needed to know the answer to the question, "Why was Asia-chan excommunicated?" That shocked Asia well, making her look up at her "sister". Issei looked serious and worried at the same time. "She's a devout believer in God, so why was she excommunicated?" Yuuto felt worried about her, so he gently squeezed her hand to ease her a little.

The archangel's smile disappeared when she asked, but answered, "After God was gone, the system remained. You could call it the power to manage divine protection, mercy, and miracles. Right now, it is barely functioning with me as the center. Consequentially, there was a need to avoid anything that will give the system a negative effect."

"So...it's because Asia-chan can heal fallen angels and devils as well?"

"The reason why those of us in Heaven exist is because of the faith of believers. Anything that could negatively affect the system had to be removed or the system wouldn't sustain itself."

Xenovia crossed her arms and looked at him with a solemn look. "And that's why those who unexpectedly learned about God's death were almost removed," she added, stepping forward two times.

He nodded. "Yes, and for that reason, you and Asia Argento were declared as heretics." He put his head down. "You have my deepest apologies." Irina looked surprised at Xenovia, thinking that she didn't betray her after all.

"Please, Chief Michael, raise your head," the blue-haired girl asked of the archangel, who did as told. "For many years, I've lived in the church. I may have regrets..." She paused to put her hand on her chest and smile. "But now, I'm satisfied living my life as a devil." Everyone smiled at her, feeling proud of her saying that. She dropped her smile to say, "As for the other believers, my condolences go to them."

The former nun felt glad for Xenovia and she felt a bit more confident, so she walked up next to her and stated, "I also feel satisfied with my life now. I was able to meet people that are dear to me."

Michael smiled back at the ladies as he said, "I am thankful for your forgiving spirits." At the moment, almost everyone felt happy for the girls, smiling and feeling proud of them.

However, the Governer-General broke the light of the moment by asking, "Say, didn't one of my underlings trick that girl and killed her?" Asia gasped, getting memories she never thought about in a long time.

This made Issei pissed, making her take a step and yell, "You say that as if it has nothing to do with you! A fallen angel did that to her so that she could be like you!" His piercing gaze at her made her feel tense, but she still stood her ground.

"Right, what my underling does is also my responsibility," Azazel answered. "So I'll try to satisfy you in the only way I can."

"What does that mean?!" Yuuto held her hand tight to prevent her from running off. Rias also came to stop her, holding her arm.

"Issei," said Rias.

"Issei-chan," said Yuuto at the same time.

Vali was the first to sense a sudden change in aura. The couple and Xenovia also noticed too. Then, at a blink of the eye, everything turned purple. Time was frozen. Issei, Yuuto, and Rias looked around with very puzzled looks. "Wait, what just happened?" asked the female pervert. The three saw that Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, and Asia were frozen. Yuuto had his sword in his free hand, which was glowing blue, Xenovia had Durandel out, which was glowing gold, Irina's sword was out, glowing orange, and Issei's gauntlet was out, glowing green. She looked a bit shocked and terrified. "Did time...just freeze?"

"Seems like it," answered Azazel. "We, the superior powers, are unaffected by this."

"As for the two of us, we've been protected by the power of the dragon," Vali stated. Issei looked down at her exposed gauntlet, still holding onto Yuuto's hand. "Your boyfriend and those two girls are also protected by their Holy Swords." Yuuto and the two swordswomen looked at their swords in shock.

"I guess I'm fine with just touching you, Issei," Rias stated, letting go of her friend's arm. At least she and Yuuto were fine.

Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion outside, so they, except for Azazel and Vali, went to the windows and looked outside. They saw a huge magic circle releasing a bunch of cloaked figures, all whom were hanging upside down. "Whoa, who are those people?" Issei asked worriedly.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Especially on the scene of Issei saying she'd have sex with Yuuto out loud? Any mistakes?**

 **By the way, I wanna diverge from the canon a little...by adding Gasper x Koneko! I know there's a review that told me to add it, but I've been thinking about it and I think they're cute together, so I'll try to write some romantic chemistry for them too. But remember, this IS a Fem!Issei x Kiba story!**

 **Otherwise, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Magicians..." Serafall answered solemnly.

"Magicians?" questioned Issei. Some of the plethora shot beams to the building, but thankfully, those were blocked by whitish-gold magic circles.

The magical girl pouted. "How rude of them to ignore a dangerous MagiGirl like me!"

"What is this power though?" asked Michael.

"They probably got the half-vampire boy and forced him to create conditions under his Balance Breaker," the fallen angel answered.

The female pervert gasped, knowing who he was talking about. "Gasper-kun?!" she exclaimed.

"Only a select few can stop time," added Sirzechs with a serious and angered face. "It's best to assume that what Azazel said is true." Issei looked aghast. She never wanted this to happen, especially to her cute little junior.

Seeing the look on her face, Yuuto decided to let go of her hand and pull her to his side to comfort her a little, all while muttering, "Issei-chan..." She sighed, but wrapped an arm around his back to keep him close. He then looked at the crimson-haired beauty. "President?"

She crossed her arms, looking very angry at the Magicians. "To have terrorists use a member of my household is an insult!" she said in a mad tone.

"The guards..." mouthed the archangel. Everyone saw the guards, fallen angel, angel, and devil, being exterminated by the terrorists. That scared Issei, thankful that those who were frozen inside the room were protected. Everyone then looked up at large magic circle in the sky.

"This must be Teleportation Magic," the red-haired man stated. "Someone seems to be connected to the gate within this barrier."

"On the other hand, our magical transport troops are completely sealed off," added Rias.

"Well, they got us," Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Ah yes, with this sort of timing and using a member of Rias's household to attack us..." Michael stated.

"Then somebody betrayed us," Irina finished, looking at Xenovia before looking away.

Sirzechs sighed. "We can't just stay here like this. If we do, Gasper-kun's power will grow stronger and we'll all eventually..."

"Die..." Issei muttered quietly, gulping and holding onto Yuuto tighter. "Even Sirzechs-sama and the others?"

Her boyfriend nodded at her. "Yes, because Gasper-kun is a Mutation Piece," he replied.

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Mutation Piece?"

"It's a piece that causes strange phenomena," explained Rias, making her look at her. "The Bishop piece that makes Gasper into a devil should require a number of pieces, but it only used one. That is a Mutation Piece."

 _Gasper-kun wasn't kidding about his powers getting worse before..._ the brown-haired girl thought, thinking back to her talk with Gasper that got him out of his shell.

"His potential is incalculable," continued the red-haired woman. "That's why he was sealed away."

 _He really does amaze, doesn't he?_ Suddenly, one of the magic circles that protected the building broke. That made Azazel stand up and look out the window with everyone else.

"Anyways, if we don't do something about the hybrid kid," he started. "Fighting back will become too dangerous."

Rias then faced her older brother and said, "Onii-sama, I have an unused Rook in storage in that old school."

"A Rook? Ah, a castling?"

"Castling?" Issei questioned.

"There's a special rule in chess where, in one move, you can switch the places of the King and the Rook," Yuuto answered.

"But sending you in there will-" Sirzechs said before getting interrupted.

Rias put her hand over her heart. "Gasper is a member of my household. As so, I will take responsibility and steal him back."

"And if you borrow Sirzech-sama's power as well," added Grayfia. "You can send in one more person."

Issei saw this as a chance for her to end this madness, so she let go of Yuuto and suggested, "Then please let me come with her!" Both Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at her. "I'll protect the President and save Gasper!" This made the red-haired woman smile at her.

"I'll leave that up to you."

The girl nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Couldn't be easier if we blast away the hybrid with the terrorists?" suggested the gray-haired man, getting everyone's attention and pissing off a few, especially Issei. "I can do it if you want to..." He grinned, pissing his rival off more.

"You heartless bastard!" she shouted at him angrily.

Azazel looked a tad disappointed at him and asked, "Think about the situation a little, will you, Vali?" He paused. "We're all trying to make peace here."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but it's against my nature to stand around and do nothing."

The fallen angel chuckled. "Then would you go out there and cause the enemy some trouble? Having the White Dragon Emperor out there will confuse their ranks a little."

The gray-haired man got his back off of the wall and replied, "Roger." He then let out his wings and eventually went outside, flying above the Magicians and stopping before the magic circle. He then went into position and shouted, "Balance Break!" He then begin transforming as his wings shouted, "Vanishing Dragon...Balance Breaker!" His white armor eventually covered his entire body.

That made the perverted girl and her lover look awed. "He did that with no problem!" she exclaimed, looking down at her gauntlet. "I only had to pay with my left arm and even so, I have only ten seconds." Yuuto squeezed her hand through her gauntlet for comfort, knowing how she felt about this.

As the Magicians shot at the White Dragon Emperor, he was protected by blue magic circles. He scoffed and released blue energy that wiped out a lot of them, then all of them. More Magicians came out of the large magic circle to fight him. Issei was the most awed out of everybody. "He is so strong!"

"So strong that it feels dangerous," stated Xenovia, looking at the battle with a serious look on her face.

"I agree," added Yuuto. He saw his girlfriend turn to the crimson-haired beauty.

"President, we will definitely save Gasper-kun!"

The red-haired woman nodded, giving her a smile. "Yeah," she replied.

"President," Yuuto said to her, getting her attention. He knew that he couldn't come with them, but he asked of her, "Can you please protect Issei-chan while you two are gone?" Issei blushed and looked up at him while Rias gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course," she answered. "I would never let her get hurt or even killed."

The female pervert smiled at him for saying that and gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry. I'll be back in one piece, I promise you!"

He chuckled. "I know you will." They shared a quick kiss, making Rias hold back her squeal. Despite the situation, that was so cute to her.

"Hold up a second," Azazel said as he walked to the three, making them look at him. What did he want?

...

Minutes later, Rias and Issei were standing on a large red magic circle together. "Issei-chan, I'll be leaving Rias to you," said Sirzechs.

She nodded at him. "Yes, sir." They both then disappeared into it, leaving a chess piece behind.

 _Issei-chan...President...please stay safe,_ the blonde-haired male thought worriedly. Hopefully, they will get through fine. His girlfriend is stubborn and determined, after all. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

The two ladies transported to the old schoolhouse and looked around. It was pretty dark, but there was nothing their devilish sights couldn't do. "Gasper-kun?!" Issei called out. "Koneko-chan?!"

"Let's look in a different room," Rias suggested, Issei agreeing as she took out two special silver and purple arm bracelets. Azazel gave them to her to use for compensation, meaning she will successfully get into her Balance Breaker. He advised her to use it as a last resort though, since it wouldn't keep up with how fast she uses her strength. The other would be used for Gasper, so he could get back in control. She did remember him telling that she was lucky to win since she could be barely called a devil, that if she doesn't get used to getting help, she'll die someday, that she was the weakest part of her Sacred Gear. That she knew. She did remember Yuuto looking a little...sad, when he said that.

She finally pulled her sleeve up and put the bracelet on. She then went with Rias to find Gasper and Koneko.

...

As the two ladies walked down the hallway, they both heard an explosion, causing them to run to the windows to see that the summit room exploded. They both gasped.

"Onii-sama!" exclaimed Rias.

"Yuuto-kun!" Issei also exclaimed, feeling terrified of what might have happened to him and the rest.

* * *

Thankfully, they were all alive thanks to Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel. Yuuto braced himself, but he was thankful for the barrier to be there. Everyone else, including those who were frozen, were inside it. The attack was from a woman named Katerea, who was the descendant of the original Leviathan. She saw the barrier as the dust cleared up. "Oh wow, to see the leaders of the three Great Powers to put up a defensive barrier together..." she said mockingly as she laughed. "How disgraceful!"

"What do you want, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked, sounded very peeved.

"My way of thinking heavily differs from all of yours at this meeting. If God and the Devil King aren't around anymore, then there should be a worldwide revolution!"

The magical girl angrily shouted at her, "Stop, Katerea-chan! Why are you doing this?!"

Katerea shot an angry look at her. "Serafall...you sure are slacking off after stealing MY title of Leviathan!"

She clenched her fists, furrowing her brows at her. "But..."

"No worries though." The barrier and her came into contact with the ground, the barrier disappearing temporarily. "I'll kill you today and take back what is rightfully mine!"

"Well, well," said Azazel, looking at her. "I was just thinking we've gotten caught up in a devil's coup d'état."

"Though it seems as though you want to take over the entire world," said Michael.

"Correct, Michael," Katerea replied. "A world with God's and the Devil King's death completely glossed over. We'll take this decaying world and reform it for ourselves." That made Azazel laugh, making her feel annoyed. "What's so funny, Azazel?"

"Decaying? Reformed? What cliched words," he answered, stilling laughing. "It's always the first villain who dies that says those words."

"Are you mocking me?!" She then was encased in an orange aura.

"Maybe." He had yellow aura encasing him too. "Sirzechs, Michael." He then walked to her.

"Katerea, have you no intent to back down?" the crimson-haired male asked her.

She smirked at him. "Why no, Sirzechs. You were a good Devil King, but alas, not the best." She next started to float up.

"I see. How unfortunate." The devil then got the barrier back on for everyone.

Yuuto looked at the old schoolhouse and thought, _You two, please hurry up._ He didn't want this to get way too out of hand before it's too late.

* * *

Azazel and Katerea began to fight, a huge amount light shone due to their powers. The girls looked up in awe. "Azazel...and someone else..." Rias muttered. She saw who was fighting Azazel, making her gasp. "Why is SHE here?!"

"Who?" asked Issei.

"Katerea Leviathan." She then turned to her. "You know that the four devil kings were annihilated in the war, new ones succeeded them, correct?"

The female pervert nodded. "Yeah, like your older brother and the student body president's older sister, right?"

She nodded back as she looked back at the battle. "Through many years of fighting, the devils were nearly decimated. So much so, that if the war continued, they would be wiped out completely. However, those who descended from the former devil kings called for an all-out resistance until the very end and were chased to the ends of Hell."

"Then that means..."

"Katerea belongs to the family of one of the former Devil Kings, Leviathan." She sighed and turned forward. "Let's get going, Issei."

Issei began walking with her as well, but still looked very worried about the others. "What about the others, President?" she asked her.

"Let's hope they got out fine, because we have bigger things to worry about than them." She turned her face to Issei's and said, "Issei, promote yourself to Queen."

She nodded. "Yes, President!" She was worrying about Yuuto, but she kept the hope that he will be fine!

...

They finally found Gasper and Koneko in a room, both chained up by magic circles. Rias blew the door with her Crimson Ruin, leaving the Magicians vulnerable.

"What the-" one of them exclaimed before Issei shot a bow at her chest, blood gushing out and killing her.

"Devils?!" exclaimed another one.

"Impossible! Their ability to transport should be sealed away!" shouted yet another one of them. As the dust cleared, Rias and Issei, with her bow and arrow out, were seen. The Magicians pulled out blades and pointed them at Gasper and Koneko.

"Gasper-kun! Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted at them.

Gasper, who was crying and howling in pain before, opened his eyes, gold in the middle with black lines connecting to that. "I-Issei-senpai..." he murmured in pain. "Rias-senpai..." He was so thankful that they were finally here, especially his senior.

* * *

Many Magicians shot the barrier, Sirzechs and Michael doing their best to hold it together. "We're outnumbered," the red-haired male stated. "We need to avoid a war of attrition." Grayfia was holding white matter with a magic circle, carefully looking at it. "Grayfia is currently analyzing the gate."

"That means we need to buy her more time," Serafall stated.

Yuuto came up with a plan to buy her more time, talking with Xenovia and Irina. After they've all agreed, he said out loud, "We'll ward off the enemy."

The Devil King looked at them. "You guys will?"

"Yes," answered Irina. "We first met as Chief Michael's guards."

The archangel looked at them as well. "I sincerely hope that Azazel will defeat her," he said in a serious tone.

All of them smiled at him. "Don't worry, Chief Michael. Our friends are also there."

"Yeah, Issei-chan and President definitely will do their jobs." He believed that with all of his heart.

The two nodded as they let the three out. They charged to the Magicians and let out battle cries, about to attack them all.

* * *

"President, I'm so sorry..." Koneko said in a despaired voice.

"It's alright, Koneko," Rias replied sincerely. "I'm just glad the two of you are okay. Besides-"

"I don't know what sort of tricks you two made to get here," one of the Magicians interrupted. "However, you move one step..."

Gasper continued crying. "President...please...just kill me..." he whimpered.

Issei gasped at what he said. Did he really say that?! "What are you talking about?!" she shouted at him.

"Everything would be so much better if I died..." He began to sob. "I'm a coward...and I'm useless...not only that...but because of this power, I messed things up again!" He continued sobbing.

Both girls looked pained to see him like this, so Rias said, "Don't say such claptrap. I told you when I made you a part of my household, 'Live for me. At the same time, find a way of living that satisfies you the most.'" He remembered the time he met Rias, being on horseback and giving her kind and reassuring smile to him. "You are my precious servant and a part of my household. I will never abandon you."

His emotions grew stronger when she said that. He never realized how thankful he was to have encountered her and became a part of her peerage, being more happy than he was before. It was a shame he didn't take that for granted. He cried more. "President...Rias..." he sobbed before Koneko looked at him with a sorrowful expression on her face. She also didn't like to see him cry, but at the same time, she felt the same way as he did...

The blades got closer to their faces. "How idiotic," one of the Magicians said in disapproval. "You could have just brainwashed him and used him as a tool."

The red-haired woman put her hands on her hips. "Unfortunately for you, I like to treat all of my servants with care," she replied confidently.

The cloaked woman gritted her teeth. "Insolent devil! I hate that you're kind, even though you're a devil!" She then shot a beam at her, but Issei blocked it with her gauntlet, the two female grinning.

Rias lost her grin as she continued, "Gasper, please, will you cause me a lot of problems?" He looked both shocked and confused. "I will scold you over and over before comforting you. No matter what, I will never let you go."

He continued crying, feeling heart-warmed by her kindness. "President...President...I..."

Issei looked at her with a smile. _President is the best!_ she thought. She also thought of talking to him as well, so she called out, "Gasper-kun!" He looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't cry! Don't run away! Don't be scared! The President, Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-chan, and I-we're all your friends! We will never abandon you!" He gasped. To have her say that...

She made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear as her gauntlet glowed as it shouted, "Boost!" She raised it up in the air and shouted, "Ascalon!"

"Blaaaade!" her gauntlet shouted as the sword raised up from her knuckles. She then pointed it at the Magicians.

"You plan on resisting, little girl?" asked one of them teasingly.

Shocked to see her summon the sword, Rias asked her, "What are you doing?"

The perverted girl decided to cut her hand with the blade, flinching a little, but taking the pain. Her blood leaked onto her blade and dripped on the ground as she looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "Gasper-kun," she continued. "Know that nothing will start if you just get up on your own!" She pointed the blade at him as a few drops of her blood landed on his face. He took the smell and stopped crying, looking at her once again. "You're a member of the House of Gremory and my precious junior! Show them that you're a strong man, Gasper-kun!"

 _Issei-senpai..._ the cross-dressing boy thought, blushing. She always had a way of motivating him, of getting him off his feet and making him do what he had to do. That's what he...loved about her. He decided to lick a drop of her blood from his face, which made him stop time for everybody and swiftly, he got out of the chaining magic circle and got Koneko out, putting her next to Rias before shifting into a bat. Before he unfroze time, he flew to Issei and rested his little head against hers.

"Issei-senpai..." he repeated, this time out loud. He knew that she loved Yuuto and Yuuto loved her back, so he will try to get over her crush the best he could. Even with that thought... "I will never let you down!" He then flew up and unfroze time, getting everyone back to normal. Koneko noticed that she was free and alongside Rias and Issei. Meanwhile, the Magicians looked around for him.

"Where is he?!" shouted one of them.

"He stopped time!" shouted another.

"But the Sacred Gear should have been suppressed!" He then took the form of multiple bats and swarmed against them, making them shield their eyes. "He transformed! Stupid vampire!"

"Take that!" he yelled at them as vector hands grabbed them all tightly so they wouldn't move.

"Back off! Take this!" One of the Magicians shot the arms off, but several more spawned and kept a tight hold onto her.

"Are they drinking blood?!" another one of them shrieked.

"Not just blood, but power too!" answered another one. One of them tried to escape, but Koneko kicked her and knocked her out before she could.

Issei was looking up at Gasper in awe. "Whoa..." she muttered. "This is..."

"This is just part of the secret powers this child has," Rias stated.

"Part of it?"

She looked back at her with a smile. "It was released thanks to your blood. I'm surprised you thought this up, Issei."

The brown-haired girl laughed bashfully as she looked at her cut and bleeding hand. "Well..." An image of Azazel that one day flashed into her mind. Without him suggesting for her to have Gasper drink her blood, she wouldn't think of the technique. "That guy..." He was an asshole, but in a way, she was thankful for him to suggest that.

Suddenly, one of the Magicians sneaked up behind them and shot a beam at them. Koneko noticed that while beating up another Magician. "President! Issei-senpai!" she shouted at the two, making them turn and see the beam. As Issei was going to deflect it with her gauntlet, it just...stopped, surprising the three.

"What the-" Issei interjected.

The Magician gasped. "What?! The magic stopped?! How?!"

"I can see your every move," Gasper said through the bats. Their eyes glowed red as he stopped all of the Magicians, surprising everyone once again. The bats moved them all to one line. He then shouted, "Now, Issei-senpai! The finishing blow!"

She smiled widely, giggling and summoning back her bow and arrow, her sword disappearing. "You got it!" she shouted back as the arrowhead formed to be a beam. She let out a battle cry as she shot it, eliminating the women clean and created a hole in the wall. She didn't care about that though, as she laughed and jumped up happily. "We did it!"

Gasper laughed along with her, now just a singular bat as he flew down to her. "Yeah, we actually did, Issei-senpai!" he added before she hugged his little bat body to her chest.

"See?! I knew you could do it!"

He was blushing hard and stuttering, "Y-yeah!"

Rias smiled, feeling proud of the two of them. "A simple yet effective tactic," she stated. "Not bad, you two."

The two released the hug and replied, "Thanks, President!" Koneko only smiled, feeling good about what Issei did, for once. She was also happy that Gasper was happy as well.

...

Back in his devil form, Gasper got the arm bracelet on him. "Now you shouldn't go out of control anymore."

He looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you!"

The red-haired woman felt happy that the two had a cute friendship and worked together on a technique. She looked through the hole and walked to it. "Now, let's hurry!" she said as she leaped out of the window, her servants following.

"Yes, President!" all of them replied as they jumped out of the hole with her.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? There are no mistakes, right?**

 **I knew the original technique (we all know the one) wouldn't work here, so I created, what Rias said, a simple yet effective technique for the two to have. Hope you don't mind this change!**

 **Also, I wanted to warn everyone about the possible updating dates about not only this fanfic, but the ones I'm working on right now, so I'll paste this here:**

 **I'll be starting school September 5th and I'll be HELLA busy with not only going to my high school, but then to my tech school and on one day for the rest of the year, go to early college, so if I don't post anything for months, you'd know why. You will need to be patient with me after September 4th. I'm just telling you since this IS important for all of you to know.**

 **With that said, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: LONG chapter ahead! Be patient!***

* * *

As Yuuto killed yet another Magician along with the girls, he heard, "Dragon Shot!" He looked up and saw that a Magician that was going to attack him from behind got killed by a beaming arrow through his chest. He smiled and looked to see Issei, Rias, Koneko, and Gasper, whom Koneko carried over her shoulders.

"Issei-chan!" he called out, happy to see her. He knew they weren't going to die, especially his girlfriend.

She smiled back at him. "Yuuto-kun!" she called out back. He wasn't dead, thank goodness. She then looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

* * *

Rias and Gasper managed to get into the barrier while Issei and Koneko started fighting with Yuuto, Xenovia, and Irina. Rias was talking to her older brother. "Alright, I understand the circumstances," she said to him as she gently pushed Gasper to him. "Please, onii-sama, take care of Gasper."

"As you wish," he replied. Gasper looked up at her with a worried face.

She then got outside of the barrier and began fighting with them, blasting away Magicians with her Ruin magic before blocking attacks with a large magic circle. However, it broke and she was left helpless for a second, a Magician about to attack her.

"President!" yelled Issei as she shot a regular arrow to the Magician's head.

Seeing all of this, Gasper began to cry, shaking in shame. "It's all my fault..." he muttered to himself. "I..." He then wiped his tears and took a fighting stance. "President Rias-senpai! Issei-senpai!" Both girls looked back at him with surprised looks. "I want to become strong like you, Issei-senpai! The President saved me, so I want to meet her expectations!" Everyone else looked at him with surprised faces as well. "That's why...I'll fight to help my friends too!" He then grabbed a hold of his bracelet and snapped it off.

Rias's eyes widened. "Gasper, no!" She then looked at Sirzechs. "Onii-sama, stop him!" He did nothing though, just stood there and let him be.

"I will...I will be strong too!" His eyes then changed as he heavily glowed a bright pink, unleashing his power.

"Gasper!" exclaimed Rias as she and everybody else shielded their eyes from the flash.

 _Gasper-kun..._ thought Issei. _You better have a good reason for this!_

As he glowed, the forcefield made around the school has disappeared. Not only that, but those frozen inside the barrier were unfrozen, surprised to see the situation they're in.

"Ara, ara..." muttered a surprised Akeno as she and Asia looked around in utter shock.

"What in the world...?" Sona murmured as she and Tsubaki looked around as well.

"What has happened?" asked Tsubaki.

Filled with joy, Serafall ran and embraced her younger sister. "Welcome back, Sona-chan!" she said with all the joy in the world.

"O-onee-sama?!"

Everyone who was outside of the barrier looked shocked as well. "Did Gasper just unfreeze time?" asked the red-haired woman. Issei smiled, glad Gasper took an extra step to help them.

The enemy gate evaporated away, to much of the devils' relief. "The enemy gate has disappeared as well," Grayfia stated.

Serafall sighed. "Now that's one less thing to worry about."

"Gasper-kun, that was amazing!" shouted a gleeful Issei, looking at him.

He felt faint, but sluggishly smiled at her. "Thanks...Issei-senpai..." he murmured before falling down. Thankfully, Asia caught him. She was still, like everyone else that was frozen, absolutely confused about the situation.

"What is this?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

Rias was happy to see her and the rest unfrozen, smiling. "We'll tell you the details later," she answered as she let out her wings. "For now, everybody, we need your help!" She then flew up to kill the remainder of the Magicians.

"Yes, President~," replied Akeno as she got on her shrine maiden uniform. Rias put out a magic circle and Akeno shot her lightning at it, shocking a number of Magicians.

Sora and Tsubaki lunged at the enemies as the girl with glasses shouted, "Tsubaki!"

"Yes, President!" she replied as she jumped up to attack the rest of the Magicians.

Issei and Yuuto were attacking the Magicians together, Issei using Ascalon to kill them. "You're not too shabby with a sword," he said to her. "But if you need any practice, you can just tell me!"

She smiled at him. "Of course, Yuuto-kun!" she replied happily as she missed a Magician, making her boyfriend kill him for her.

...

A few moments later, Issei saw that her gauntlet was glowing and something in the sky was glowing, so she looked up and saw...Azazel? He had gold and purple armor on, his wings disappearing, one by one. He had used his artificial Sacred Gear to transform like that. "What the..."

"Armor of the Fallen Dragon, Downfall Dragon Another Armor!" he announced proudly.

"Dragon armor?" the female pervert questioned as her eyes widened. "Balance Breaker?!" Now it was two times that she saw professionals go into Balance Breaker with no problem. That reminded her, where was Vali in all of this?

"Issei-chan!" Yuuto shouted as he killed another Magician about to kill her from behind. Now she felt like an idiot for letting her guard down like that, turning to him with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, Yuuto-kun!" she said to him. "I shouldn't let my guard down in a fight like this!"

He smiled at her, but warned, "It's alright, but try not to do it often."

"I'll try, Yuuto-kun!" They both then went back to fighting.

Not a minute later, they both heard Katerea's scream as they looked up to see her disappear in red, dying. They saw that Azazel sawed his own arm off to defeat her. He transformed back to normal and kissed the orb that made him transform. "Wow, his own arm..." Yuuto murmured.

"What a guy..." Issei added.

Rias appeared between the two of them and stated, "All that's left now are the stragglers, you two. Get to it!"

They both looked at her and nodded. "Yes, President!"

...

One-by-one, the Magicians were killed. While everyone else handled the rest, Yuuto decided to ask Issei something. "Issei-chan?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Yuuto-kun?"

He sweat-dropped at her and asked, "I know this is a bad time to ask this, but why did you say you would have sex with me out loud earlier?"

The girl felt frozen. She did say that earlier and embarrassed both him and herself. She blushed hard. "I-I didn't mean to!" she answered. "I was just saying what was on my mind! I do that sometimes!"

His eyes then began to look...seductive. "But would you really?" She blushed hard at that question. She never expected him to ask it like that.

She nodded slowly. "Y-yeah...do you feel the same?"

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand again. "To be honest...yeah."

Her face went entirely red. _Yuuto-kun wants to have sex with me too?!_ she thought happily before frowning. _At the same time..._ "But I think we should do it when we're both ready, don't you think?"

He was surprised she felt the same way as him, making him smile more and squeeze her hand. "Yeah, I feel the same. I'll be waiting for that day." She looked up at him with a smile on her blushing face. How gentleman-like of him...

He kept his warm smile to her. "After this, we could go plan our first date," he suggested. "Just you and me."

That sounded great to her! They haven't went on dates yet, but she would gladly plan their first one with him. She could think of all the possibilities of what the first date will be like. "Of course, Yuuto-kun! I'd be happy to-"

All of a sudden, a beam hit Azazel and landed right next to them, blowing them away and making them release their grasp on each other. Both stood up and looked at the large crater the beam created. "What the..." both muttered to themselves.

The fallen angel himself got up with his one arm and clicked his tongue. "Must be losing my edge today," he said to himself as he looked up at...Vali. "Hey, Vali?"

"Sorry, Azazel," the White Dragon Emperor replied. "But things are looking better from this side."

Issei and Yuuto looked up at him angrily, especially Issei. "So you're the traitor, Vali!" she yelled at him from the top of her lungs.

Azazel got on the ground and stood up, brushing the dust off of his clothes. "I just a big question to ask of you," he said to him as he got out his wings and flew up to him. "My Vice Governor-General, Shemhaza, has gotten wind of a dangerous faction. I think he said they're called the...Khaos Brigade?"

 _Khaos Brigade?_ the couple thought, unfamiliar with the name.

"The Khaos Brigade..." Sirzechs said in a serious voice.

Serafall didn't look happy to hear the name either. "Bundled by dangerous people..." she added. "Whoever brought them together must be very strong!"

"I also heard that the person in charge is the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis," Azazel added.

Everyone but Asia and Issei had their pupils shrink at the name. "Ophis?!" Yuuto explained.

"Ophis?" asked Issei worriedly. "A dragon?"

"From what I've been told, Ophis is the Infinite Dragon God, the strongest dragon even God feared." She gasped a little. Even God feared this Ophis dragon?!

"It's true that I've sided with Ophis," Vali answered. "However, neither of us are interested in world domination. The group was formed to use our powers. That's all."

"Alright then," Azazel replied. "I thought you became friends with Katerea. After all, both of your Devil King seats were stolen from you."

Everyone looked puzzled. "Devil King seats?" Serafall questioned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rias.

He looked down at the devils and announced, "My full name is Vali Lucifer."

Everyone tensed at his name. "What?" Sirzechs exclaimed.

"Lucifer?!" the female pervert also exclaimed.

"It can't be!" shouted the crimson-haired woman.

Vali continued, "I am the descendant of the Devil King Lucifer. I'm a half-blood, born of the grandson of the former Devil King and a human."

"This can't be..."

"Now I see. With a human..." muttered Sirzechs.

"There was no way we could have known," added Michael.

"So while you have the blood of the Devil King, the human side of you allowed you to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon," Azazel stated, scoffing. "It's like your mere existence is a joke."

"It's more like the word 'miracle' would describe me perfectly," Vali replied as he let out his several devil wings.

"His wings!" Asia exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at the sight of them. He then made them disappear.

"This guy will be the best White Dragon Emperor in the entire history of the world," the fallen angel said.

Issei clenched her fists. He was basically superior to her and she hated that. "The best..." she muttered under her breath.

"Hyoudou Issei, fate seems to be a cruel thing," Vali said as he looked down at her.

She gasped a little when he said her name, but kept her angered face at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I'm the strongest dragon with the blood of a Devil King, but you were just a lowly human." Both her and Yuuto looked more angered when he said that. "Before you became a devil, weren't you just a typical high school student? Aside from the Boosted Gear, you are nothing. So disappointing, yet so funny at the same time." Issei felt furious about his insults towards her. Yuuto was on the same level of anger as she was. "Even though we're rivals, we're more separated than the sky from the earth, perhaps more than that."

Before the brown-haired girl said anything, her boyfriend shouted, "Stop insulting Issei-chan like that!" She looked at him with worry.

"Yuuto-kun..." she muttered.

"What are you going to do about it? Fight me?" the White Dragon Emperor asked mockingly. "You may a weapon that can slay both demonic and holy beings, but you're no match for me." He then chuckled as Yuuto looked angrier. "I know, you fight me, I kill you. That way, your girlfriend can become an avenger." The couple gasped, their eyes widening in fear. "You seem very precious to her, so she will able to act on that grave fate. It would be more exciting for her than your boring love." The two tensed greatly. Issei never felt more angrier than she did before. "Maybe I should do that. Come on now, come at me." He then lowered himself to the ground with his arms wide open. "What are you waiting for?"

Asia was crying in utter shock from what he said. "H-how can you-" she sputtered.

Rias looked at the couple worriedly. She prepared herself to get the blonde-haired male out of the situation if he ever decided to attack. "Issei...Yuuto..." she muttered sadly.

It was obvious that Yuuto couldn't do it, as much as he wanted to. He didn't want Issei to go through all of that. He did and it wasn't a great experience, especially when he pushed her and the peerage away from him. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear the thought of Issei going through the same thing he did.

Issei couldn't believe what Vali said. How could he say that?! Yuuto wouldn't do such a thing, right? He wouldn't do it so she would have to mourn over his death and avenge him! He was better than that and even if he decided to go for him, she'll get him out of it to protect him. It was part of their promise, after all.

She looked at him to make sure he wouldn't do that stupid risk. He looked back at her and frowned. "Issei-chan..." he said.

"Don't," she replied back to him before he could finish. "I won't let you!"

He reassuring smiled at her. "Don't you worry. I won't. I can't let you go through that. I would know." She smiled back at him, feeling relieved that he wouldn't do it, especially since he was an avenger.

"I'm glad, Yuuto-kun."

Vali sighed, breaking the touching moment the two had. "If you won't...I will," he stated as he charged at Yuuto to attack him. Before the Knight could do anything, Issei stood in front of him with her specialized arrow pointed at him, making him stop. "I want to kill him, not you."

Her eyes began to get teary as she gripped on her arrow harder. "You lay a fucking finger on him, I will NOT show you any mercy!" she yelled from the top of her lungs as the sleeve she had her arm bracelet on ripped, the bracelet glowing.

"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!" shouted her gauntlet as she began to glow, making Yuuto step away and shield his eyes. She then transformed into her Balance Breaker form, shocking him a lot.

"You think I'll fucking stand by and watch you murder my precious boyfriend?!" she continued yelling at Vali. "Like hell I am!"

Rias also looked shocked, shouting along with him, "Balance Breaker!"

Vali smirked behind his armor and said to his dragon, "Albion, it seems as though Hyoudou Issei's power skyrocketed."

"The Sacred Gear uses strong feelings to sustain its power," the White Dragon explained. "You are facing pure anger here, Vali. That is one of the true ways to duel a dragon."

He scoffed. "Even so, I'm still better suited as a dragon than she is."

"Enough talking, you son of a bitch!" She then extended her arm out and ran. "Ascalon!"

"Blade!" shouted her armor as the blade appeared from her gauntlet. She swung it towards him, but he miraculously dodged it.

"The Dragon Slayer?" Albion questioned. "I won't be able to deflect one cut from that sword."

Vali sighed. "Then I'll just be fine if I dodged it, right?" The two then flew up and battled each other from up above. That worried Rias a lot, but worried Yuuto more.

"Issei-chan!" he shouted as he tried to run to the two, but Rias grabbed him at the nick of time, making him look back at her. "President..."

She frowned at him. "You can't," she said to him. "Their auras are becoming strong, probably past their limits. You might be obliterated if you even come closer."

He gritted his teeth and looked up. "Still...it pains me to see her like this..." There was the worry that she might lose the battle...and the worry that she might die. He couldn't interfere, but he also couldn't watch. His worry for his lover increased greatly.

As the two battled, Vali shouted, "You're weak! A weak little girl!" He then punched her gut hard, causing her cough out blood from her helmet.

"Divide," said his wings as his power divided hers and pushed her to the ground.

Yuuto's eyes began to water. "Issei-chan!" he shouted again, Rias holding him back.

The female pervert flinched as she tried to stand up. "M-my power..." she muttered in pain. "Forgot he could take the power of whatever he touches to use for himself." She then looked at her boyfriend, who was...crying? She didn't like the sight of him crying, especially now and when he left the clubroom that one time during the Excalibur incident and when he mourned over his comrades' loss in the fight against Kokabiel. She wanted to make him feel alright, at the very least.

"I-I'm fine, Yuuto-kun!" she shouted to him. "Don't worry about me! I don't go down so easily!" That he knew, but...

"Issei-senpai..." Gasper said, looking terrible at Issei's suffering. "Don't lose, please?"

"I won't." She finally stood up straight, her gauntlet glowing and facing Vali. "My boyfriend's watching and I don't want to die in front of him-hell, I don't want to die in front of my friends either!" She raised her gauntlet in the air and boosted her power.

That made him smile a little. "Issei-chan..." Rias smiled a little as well. Always determined, that girl...and willing to anything for her boyfriend and her friends.

The gray-haired guy chuckled. "I see..." he said as his wings glowed more.

Issei gasped. "Wait, that's-"

"He's sending out the extra power through his wings," Ddraig stated. "By doing so, he can maintain his power at the upper limits." White power can be seen on his hands.

She actually looked a little surprised. "So even though his master is amazing, there's a limit to his power..." That made her think of something she could do to him.

"During that fight with Kokabiel, you also fought for your friends," Vali stated, getting her attention. "Maybe I should kill them along with your boyfriend." That made everyone in Rias's peerage, including Rias herself, to look aghast. Issei shared the same expression under her helmet.

He threw two beams at Asia, Gasper, Koneko, and Akeno, making her run to them and block the beams from them, making her scream. "Issei-san!" exclaimed Asia. It hurt, but she endured it. She then saw him lung for Yuuto and Rias.

"You two, come here!" he shouted. She flew towards him and pushed him up and out of the way.

"No way in hell, you bastard!" she yelled at him angrily. "I'll never let you touch them!"

To Vali, there was something about her that intrigued him, to make him want her to fight him more. Whatever it was, he loved it, grinning under his helmet. "Hate me more! Get angrier!" he demanded. "Get stronger and stronger so that I'll have more fun fighting you, Hyoudou Issei!" He then pushed her back with his magic circle.

"Issei-chan!" shouted Yuuto.

"Issei!" shouted Rias at the same time.

Now with a plan thought up, Issei commanded Ddraig, "Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!" Her sword appeared as her armor shouted, "Transfer!" She next charged towards him and punched his helmet, breaking some of it and surprising the descendant of Lucifer. She then grabbed both of his wings and shouted, "Here you go!"

"Transfer!" shouted her armor.

Rias looked surprised as well as everyone else. "She's transferring power to Vali?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll boost power in and out of you until your wings can't take it!" she yelled at him. He gritted his teeth at her, feeling both shocked and angered that she was doing this. However...he also felt something else that he hadn't felt in years...

"The mechanisms are going to overdrive," announced his wings. "Preparing to restart."

"Feel the power of the Dragon Slayer!" She got out Ascalon and removed her grip from his wings to stake him at the chest with the sword, the orb breaking. His armor broke and he fell to the ground, coughing blood. His heart was pumping not only because of the adrenaline he had, but also...because of the renewed feeling he got. His heart was racing because of...Issei? When angered, she was stronger and badass even. She was also determined and stubborn. Wait, she was his rival, so why did he have these feelings for her? He hadn't felt this way since...

Hell, that wasn't important to him right now.

As she landed on the ground, he smirked at her, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "Amazing..." he muttered. "You blew away my Sacred Gear. A little anger can make you actually try." He then stood up. "That's what I expect from my rival." Suddenly, his Balance Breaker form came back, much to everybody's shock.

"What the..." murmured Rias.

"Are you kidding me?!" Issei exclaimed. All of that for nothing?!

"The battle isn't over until the other person is unable to battle," said Ddraig. "That's just how we fight."

 _Damn it..._ she thought. She was feeling so worn from the battle. She didn't want to lose, but-

Her gauntlet glowed suddenly, making her look down at it. "What's wrong?"

"The armband is reaching the limit of its effectiveness."

She grunted, feeling angered about this. "Is this just because I'm weak?!"

"If there is a time limit, there's no way we can win. If you run, you can't die."

"And leave my friends and boyfriend behind?!" She looked at the broken orb that met with her feet and asked, "Ddraig, this Sacred Gear evolves due to my feelings, right?" She grabbed the orb and looked at it.

"Oh, I get what you're saying," he replied. "But are you truly ready to die, partner?"

"I can't die yet. I haven't even gone on a date with Yuuto-kun yet. But if it's just pain, I'll endure it to survive!"

Ddraig laughed. "I like your resolve, girl. Now, let me show you my resolve!" The green orbs in her armor glowed as he announced, "I am the mass of power known as the Red Dragon Emperor! Let's survive this, partner! Ready, Hyoudou Issei?"

"Hell yeah!" she replied with pride.

The White Dragon Emperor clicked his tongue. "What are you planning this late into the game?" he asked.

"Vali!" she yelled at him. "I'll take your power and use it!" She then crushed it to absorb it. Little did she know that it would cause her arm great pain, causing her to scream.

"Issei-chan!" Yuuto shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Ow, ow, ow..." she muttered, enduring the pain. "The light spear is nothing compared to this!"

"Trying to take in my power, aren't you?" Vali sighed, looking a little unimpressed.

"Yuuto-kun did the impossible and fused both holy and demonic powers into a sword!" Yuuto actually blushed when he heard that. "I'll do the same by taking your power to make things vanish and take it into my Sacred Gear!"

"How reckless of you," stated Albion. "We are conflicting existences. To do that equates to suicide." That made Yuuto even more worried about her than before.

"Albion, after coming to this master, I've learned one thing," replied Ddraig. "Even a fool would make the impossible possible if they stick with it to the end."

"I don't mind being a fool," said Issei, grinning under her helmet. "If there's no way of winning with my abilities, I'll keep being a fool to the end!" Her right arm then glowed light-blue as her armor shouted, "Vanishing Dragon! Power is Taken!" That surprised the hell out of Vali, making his heart race more. "Vanishing Gear! I finally did it!"

"Impossible!" shouted Albion, shocked. "That is impossible!"

"Well, bad news for you, partner, but you've taken some years out of your life," announced Ddraig. "Even though a devil is supposed to live forever." Yuuto suddenly felt cold.

 _Taken her years out of her life...?_ he thought in utter disbelief.

"I've taken the risk and I'll go with it," she replied to him. She actually felt sad for having some of her years taken off, but she needed to focus. "There are things I want to do though." She then looked up at the White Dragon Emperor. "Vali! With this, I've stolen your power, so surrender-"

He cut her off by laughing, making her look puzzled. "This got more interesting," he stated. "If you want to get serious, then so will I!" He then flew up and expanded his wings, them saying, "Half Dimension!" He then pointed his hand at the school and began closing his fist, shrinking it and warping the dimension.

"Whoa, what is he doing?!" Issei asked in shock.

"He is warping dimensions," Michael stated. "That is extremely dangerous!"

"How unfair!" shouted Rias before Azazel landed on the ground and pulled his wings into his back.

"Not really," he said. "Where are the dragons though? You can't win if you can't try. Why not add something that is unfair." He then faced the female pervert. "Hey, Red Dragon Empress."

She turned to him with a peeved-sounding voice. "What?" she asked.

"Let me explain all of this to you simply. That power he has right now halves all the things around it. That means that your boyfriend's manhood will be half the size it is, given you've seen it."

Yuuto was given aback from what he said. "Wait, what?!" he exclaimed.

That made Issei freeze and think, _Half his manhood? Why? It's perfect. I've seen it when we took a bath together. To have that shrunk would make him lose his confidence in his body. I can't have that! His body is perfect! It can't be altered! Not my Yuuto-kun!_

"Don't you dare do it!" she yelled at Vali as she boosted her power. "Don't you dare halve my boyfriend's manhood, you bastard!"

Vali was absolutely lost on what she said. "Excuse me?" he replied.

"Boost!" shouted her armor.

"I'll never forgive you for shaming my boyfriend's body like that, VALI!" Her power boosted a lot, a bunch of green energy flashing before everyone's eyes, making them all cover them.

Azazel could only get a good laugh from the situation. "Is she serious?" he asked rhetorically as he diverted some of the energy away from him. "Her power will increase exponentially because she doesn't want her boyfriend's manhood to be shamed?" Once the power dimmed away, Issei had a much stronger aura around her now.

"Well, today has been odd," stated Vali. "Still interesting, nonetheless." He smirked.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Yuuto-kun, Vali!" she yelled at him angrily. "I'll destroy you so badly that you'll never get reborn!" She charged at him, making him dodge and fly up. However, she flew up at him in a mere second and kicked him.

"What is this speed?!" he exclaimed as he tried to fly away from her. However, she was catching up.

As she was speaking, she imagined Yuuto naked and remembered all the good times they had even before they got together. "You tried to kill him two times and then you decide to shrink his manhood?!" She then grabbed his shoulder. "I can never forgive you!" She then landed a punch on his face as she shouted, "He's so special and precious to me!" Vali coughed out blood from his helmet and she quickly grabbed to headbutt him. "I would do anything for him!" She then headbutted him, breaking both of their helmets to reveal their angered faces. "He's been a great ally to me like the others and a great boyfriend too!" She kicked him again. "He's treated me so well!" She then punched him hard at the face. "That's why you shouldn't mess with him, or else you'll feel my wrath!" She finally punched him to the ground, stepping some feet away from him.

Despite all of that, he stood up like it was nothing, his heart thumping more. "You're getting more interesting, Hyoudou Issei!"

"How could he still stand?" Xenovia asked. Everyone was wondering that too. Yuuto, despite that, was blushing, feeling a little moved by what Issei said of him.

He turned to her, grinning. "Maybe I should show her my Juggernaut Drive."

"Forget it, Vali," Albion disapproved. "That is not a good idea for this situation."

"You just can't quit, will you?!" yelled the Red Dragon Empress as she ran to him and boosted her power.

"I, the one who awakens to the supremacy of reason..."

"Vali!" the white dragon shouted. "Is this your dream to have me-" He was then in-sync with him, both of them saying, "-adapt to this sort of power?"

All of a sudden, the barrier around the school broke entirely, revealing a young man with black hair, a fighting stick, and traditional red, white, and gold Chinese armor. He landed in front of Vali, much to his annoyance, and made Issei stop at her tracks. The gray-haired male looked down at him. "Bikou, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Bikou stood up and looked back at him, replying, "We're going to fight with the Northern earth gods, so I was told to bring ya back."

"I see. So it'a already time, isn't it?"

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" asked the female pervert, pointing at Bikou. "Why did you appear all of a sudden?!"

Azazel walked next to her and answered, "That's Bikou, descendant of the Great Monkey King. In other words, he's the trickster monkey made famous by the Saiyuki legends, Sun Wukong."

"Sun Wukong?"

"Never expected that he would become part of the Khaos Brigade. Such a shame, but the White Dragon and Sun Wokung look good together."

Bikou laughed. "Unlike my ancestor, I live carefree and as I please," he stated before looking at Issei. "Nice to meet ya, Red Dragon Empress." He then performed a move to have them both transport to where they needed to be.

"Let's have a more intense fight when we meet again, Hyoudou Issei," Vali said to her nonchalantly. "With more power, of course."

"Wait! You're not-" she shouted at him before her Balance Breaker disappeared and she fell to the ground, her bracelet now broken off of her arm.

Azazel put a hand on his hip as he looked down at her. "Even for a moment, she unleashed a great amount of power," he said to himself, chuckling. "As expected."

Yuuto shoved him out of the way, however, as he made his way towards his girlfriend with teary eyes. "Issei-chan!" He knelt down and sat her up, hugging her to his chest. "Are you alright?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course...I was just protecting you...as we promised..." she replied wearily as she brought her hand to his cheek.

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, I guess you were." He then leaned down and kissed her. It didn't matter to either of them that it was in public, it was well-deserved for the two of them.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Gasper, and even Irina cooed, "Awwwwwww~." Koneko and Xenovia just smiled at the sight, thinking it was pretty cute.

As Yuuto broke the kiss, he whispered in a serious voice, "We need to talk later though." That puzzled her a little. What did they need to talk about?

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any typos or mistakes?**

 **My school year is making me busy, but I've gotten some freetime to be on here and work on some chapters of my fanfics! I'll be making an announcement the next chapter, which should be released tomorrow, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Otherwise, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

What was left of the angels helped restoring the campus with the devils and fallen angels. While they were restoring it, Akeno asked, "So, a joint effort between the angels, fallen angels, and devils?" She was between Rias and Yuuto, all of whom were smiling. "It looks like we truly achieved peace." She then giggled.

After Azazel talked to Michael and Sirzechs, Issei approached them, specifically Michael. "Um, Chief Michael?" she asked him. He gave his attention to her and smiled. "I have a question to ask you."

From behind of her arrived Asia and Xenovia, stopping behind her. "If it is within my power," he replied.

The female pervert took a deep breath, knowing she was going to ask a difficult question, but she asked anyway, "Can you please allow Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan to pray?" The former Church members actually gasped, looking very surprised at her question.

Michael also looked surprised as well, his smiling disappearing for a second before reappearing, now his eyes looking at the ladies behind Issei. "Asia, Xenovia."

Both of them stood tall and replied, "Yes, sir?"

"I will ask you both as well. Will you two pray even though God is not here anymore?"

The former nun nervously nodded. "Y-yeah..." She laced her hands in prayer and closed her eyes. "Even without a God, I still want to pray."

The blue-haired female put a hand over her heart. "I feel the same. I want to pray thanks to both God and you, Chief Michael."

Irina also appeared with them, her face serious as she said, "I must ask on their behalf as well, Chief Michael."

Xenovia looked surprised at Irina's action. "Irina?"

The chestnut-haired girl looked at her friend with a frown. "I never knew the details, so I thought you had betrayed us. Please accept my forgiveness." She then bowed to her a little.

That made the former exorcist smile at her reassuringly. "Oh, you don't need to apologize for that."

Irina then looked at the blonde-haired female. "And I must ask you the same, Asia-chan." She looked a little puzzled at the exorcist. "I've said some pretty terrible things to you too."

Asia, as usual, blushed bashfully and replied, "Oh, well...it wasn't a big deal for me."

She then looked at Issei, blushing bashfully as well and nervously smiling. "You too, Hyoudou-chan. I'm sorry for telling you that you wouldn't find love and happiness due to your pervy habits during our fight."

She nearly forgot about that. Besides, she sounded like she meant every word she was saying. The brown-haired girl smiled reassuringly at her and said, "Oh, trust me. It's not a problem."

"I'm so sorry, ladies!" They all then giggled.

Serafall, as well as Sirzechs and Michael, smiled widely at the sight of the four girls getting along. She looked at Michael and asked, "So, is this what a friendship between the believers of God and Devils look like?"

"Michael, will you do this to symbolize our peace?" asked Sirzechs.

After thinking for a bit, the archangel nodded and faced the girls. "I don't see why not. I believe it should be fine to have two devils to pray without damage," he answered.

All the girls looked so joyful, Irina stating, "How beneficent of you, Chief Michael!"

"We're grateful, Chief Michael," Xenovia added with Asia nodded. The three girls prayed and said, "O God-" However, Xenovia and Asia still got the headache, making Michael chuckle nervously.

"I'll have to return to headquarters and change the system though," he stated to them.

Despite that, Issei felt very happy for Xenovia and Asia. They were finally going to do what they love to do most without any consequences. All thanks to the peace between the devils, angels, and fallen angels. Now that she thought about it, she kinda did wish she could do what she can without any consequences as well...specifically-

Her train of thought stopped when she heard Azazel say, "Hey, Issei." She looked back at him with a slightly confused look. "I think I'll live here for a while." Now she looked more confused. He scoffed and turned away from her. "Didn't I already tell you? That I want to do something only I can do?"

She hadn't had a clue. "Wait, what do you mean by-" she asked before getting cut off as he began to leave and waved goodbye at her.

"See ya. I'll be heading home now." As he left, the fallen angels disappeared. She just didn't get that man. What was with him? What did he mean?

Yuuto appeared next to her, startling her a little and making her blush. She saw his smile disappear when he appeared next to her, making her lose her blush and look concerned for him. "We need to talk when we need to get home, alright?" he asked as he grabbed her hand tightly. She nodded intently, but since he mentioned that earlier, she now began to wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

At home that night, Issei was in her pajamas while Yuuto was shirtless and in his underwear, which was what she told him to do. Both sat together on her bed when he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked him.

"Combine Vali's power with yours." He paused to look down at her with a solemn face. "Why?"

She looked away from him, feeling nervous. "To defeat Vali, of course. I mean, I thought using his own power against him would make it easier to defeat him-"

"But you took years out of your life doing that." His voice sounded somber and cold when he said that, making his lover freeze in shock. It was odd for Yuuto to act like this. He acted like this during the Excalibur incident...

"Yuuto-kun-"

He cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a little. "Why, Issei-chan?! Why would you do that?!"

She felt terrible, her eyes watering a little. "I-I didn't know the risk-"

"Then why did you do it?!"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know! I just...I just acted on my instincts, I guess!"

"You guess?!"

"I-" She paused, sniffling a little as her eyes were watery. Without a second thought, she blurted out, "Why are you acting like this?! You acted like this during that incident with Kokabiel and the Excalibur swords!"

Now he was the one that felt terrible. His anger got the best of him and it made his girlfriend about to cry. It pained him to see her like this. What was he thinking? No, he wasn't thinking. He was acting on his thoughts...just like before, during the Excalibur incident. He remembered Issei's saddened face during those times. Now that she mentioned it and he was thinking about it...

He embraced her tightly, muttering, "I'm sorry, Issei-chan." He sniffled a little while Issei looked a little surprised. "I...I don't want to lose you. I know we've been in a relationship for a short time, but you're very important to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for eternity. To hear you that you lost years of your life to defeat Vali, I...I just hated that." He held her tighter as he began to cry. "I didn't want that to happen to you. I didn't want you to do that, but you did and I keep thinking that...that..." He sobbed a little. "I'm sorry."

Issei began to cry too, feeling absolutely horrible for him. Now that she thought about it, even with the power absorbed, she still couldn't defeat Vali. She guessed it was a stupid risk, but risk-taking was basically the way she battled. Sometimes, it was for the better. Besides, devils live for a very long time.

She hugged him back, replying, "It's okay, Yuuto-kun." He gasped when she did that, his eyes widening a little. "We'll deal with it when it comes. It's not like I'll die tomorrow. I'll stay with you until time ends. I can promise you that."

He felt like crying again, but this time, tears of relief. The thought of Issei dying still roamed his mind, but she was right. She was a devil as he was, so she could live for a very long time. The thought of her dying in the future disappeared for the night as he smiled once again. "Alright, Issei-chan," he replied softly and happily.

The two remain in their embracing position for what felt like a long time before they felt tired and went to sleep, cuddling each other on the bed. Rias and Asia heard the yelling, so they approached the room and listened to the conversation once they heard the yelling silence. They both sighed in relief, glad that the two resolved their argument.

"It would be terrible for Issei-san and Kiba-san break up after getting together days ago," Asia whispered to the red-haired woman, smiling a little. "I'm so happy that's not the case."

"Agreed," replied Rias. She felt the most relieved since she considered herself their biggest supporter. It would be bad on her image and her peerage if they have broken up.

The two girls saw Issei's parents walk to the door, Mrs. Hyoudou asking, "What's going on here?" Both of them look sleepy, as if they just woke up.

"We could've sworn we heard noise," added Mr. Hyoudou.

The girls decided to cover for the couple, the former nun saying, "Oh! U-um, it's nothing!"

"Are you sure?" asked the mother.

"We're sure, Mother," Rias answered.

"Then what are you two doing up so late?" asked the father.

Both the girls sweat-dropped. "Uh, no reason!" they both answered.

"But-"

Rias's eyes flickered red as she said, "There's no good reason why we're up this late. We're both going back to sleep, so you two should to."

Falling under her spell once again, the mother said, "Oh, okay. We will."

"Have a good night," added Mr. Hyoudou as they both left. The two devilish girls sighed.

"That was close, President-san," stated Asia.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The next evening at the old schoolhouse, a man's voice announced, "Now, starting from today, I've become the Occult Research Club's adviser." The peerage was inside as well as Sona and Tsubaki. Yuuto and Issei were holding hands, Koneko was eating vanilla ice cream, and Rias crossed her arms and looked really peeved at the man on her chair, Azazel, who wore a male teachers' uniform for the school.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked the crimson-haired woman.

"What I'm talking about is that I asked Sirzechs, who then said to ask Serafall's baby sister."

Everyone looked at the girl with the glasses in surprise. "Wait, YOU approved of this, President Sona?!" Issei exclaimed.

She let out a deep sigh. "Onee-sama threat-I mean, begged for me to do it or else she would have to attend school," she answered in a witty voice.

Rias looked back at her friend with a smirk and a glare. "You mean that you sold us out?" she asked.

She pushed up her glasses and avoided the question. "Anyway, I shall leave the rest to you." She and Tsubaki then exited the room in a flash.

"Wait, Sona!" shouted Rias before she completely left, making her frown, not only that she left without answering, but that she sold them out like that.

Issei noticed Azazel's other arm was there, so she stated, "Wait, I thought you lost your arm during that fight with Katerea."

He chuckled and moved his arm a little. "That's right," he answered. "But I replaced it with this omnipotent arm I made during my Sacred Gear research." The arm removed the hand skin to reveal the metallic interior and the fingers turned into wires moving around. He then made it into a drill before turning it back to normal, pulling up his sleeve. "I've always wanted to equip something like this." Part of his arm turned into a rocket and flew all over the room, making everyone duck and cover their heads so it won't hit them. "However, Sirzechs allowed me to stay at this school under one condition." The rocket arm then returned to his robotic arm.

Gasper, who was in a box the entire time, popped up from it and asked, "What condition?"

The fallen angel then stood up. "The condition that says that I will help you all properly develop your immature Sacred gears." He laughed a little before looking at the female pervert. "There's the mysterious Boosted Gear with unpredictable evolution..." She looked surprised at that. He then looked at Yuuto, who also looked a bit surprised when he said, "The Holy Demon Sword..." He finally looked at Gasper. "And the Forbidden Balor View." He then looked at everybody. "I'll use the fruits of my research to individually make them evolve." He pointed at himself confidently, grinning. "Got that? From now on, call me 'Azazel-sensei.'"

Issei looked nervous about this, since he was a strange man. "Azazel-sensei..." she murmured. "That doesn't seem to fit well." Yuuto could only nervously smile at her.

"I feel the same..." he added.

Azazel walked away from the desk. "With all that taken care of, I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

Rias looked very annoyed, shouting, "What do you mean, 'working with all of you?!' I'm not even convinced that you should be here-"

"Oh yeah," he cut her off as he stopped at a window and looked back at the President herself. "Sirzechs also gave me a message for all of you, specifically the couple over there."

Now she looked puzzled as well as Issei and Yuuto. "Us?" the couple asked at the same time.

He chuckled as he faced them, hand on his hip. "It seemed that when he stayed over at the Red Dragon Empress's house, he learned how important you are to each other. I think your love for each other is necessary for your powers." Internally, he added, _I cannot believe something as cheesy as that came out of my mouth...oh well._ The two lovebirds blushed bashfully, making him chuckle again. "We both also figured that your friends are just as important, so that's why in the name of the Devil King Lucifer, all the members of this club will move in to live with Issei." Issei, Yuuto, and Rias were super shocked about that announcement, their eyes widening and them all gasping.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

He shrugged. "That's what he said." They all couldn't believe it, especially Issei. There wasn't enough rooms for everybody...plus, she was just fine with living with her parents, Yuuto, Rias, and Asia. Still, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to live with the entire peerage...

* * *

The next day, it was morning when the rest of the peerage arrived. Akeno appeared first, giggling and waving at Issei and Yuuto. She, like the couple and everyone else, wore casual clothes. "Hey, lovebirds~!" she called out, making them blush. "Akeno has arrived by your sides~!" She then gave them both a quick hug before releasing and walking away with her bag.

Xenovia, still dressed in the school uniform and carrying a bag similar to Akeno's, walked by them and said to herself, "I wonder if I should stay in the same room as Asia-chan." Koneko and Gasper also appeared, side-by-side, the white-haired girl carrying a rolling suitcase along with Gasper, who wore a pink frilly dress with matching flats.

"Hello, Issei-senpai, Yuuto-senpai," she greeted them.

"Hi, you two!" greeted the cross-dressing boy.

"Uh, Gasper-kun, what are you wearing?" Issei asked. She knew Gasper liked to cross-dress, but this was still new to her.

He stopped and twirled with it happily. "Isn't it cute? Koneko-chan gave this to me!"

"It was something I bought a while ago," the loli stated. "I didn't want it, so I gave it to Ga-kun."

She nervously giggled and replied, "It is cute." He blushed and smiled at her.

Yuuto decided to smile at him too and add, "I think it fits you, Gasper-kun."

"Thanks, Issei-senpai, Yuuto-senpai!"

Rias and Asia looked at the situation nervously, Asia looking more anxious than Rias. "President..." she muttered to her.

She sighed deeply. "Well, this is onii-sama's decision, so I guess I'll go with it," she said reluctantly. She was pretty reluctant of the entire club living at her home, but she had to deal with it. Maybe it won't be so bad. She then suddenly thought of an idea. "I got something!" Everyone turned to her and saw her smiling. "I'll ask onii-sama to remodel this house!"

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed. How was he going to do that? She was curious.

The blonde-haired guy chuckled nervously and stated, "This is going to get busier than expected."

Issei sighed and replied, "Yeah..." It would be more noisy and there was the chance that one of them might interrupt a private time between her and Yuuto, much to her dismay. Still, she kept the thought that maybe it won't be so bad living with not only her boyfriend, but all of her friends.

* * *

They all arrived at school together that day, definitely turning some heads. Up above, Azazel watched from the rooftop of what was happening with them. "Power for the White one and love and friendship for the Red," he said to himself as the wind blew his hair. "Both surprisingly pure and simple-hearted." He saw the many students, girls and boys, looking jealous. Yuuto was surrounded by many girls, which made some of the guys jealous, especially Matsuya and Motohoma. However, not only was Issei holding hands and acting loving to the school's pretty boy, but she also had the Two Beautiful Ladies of Kuoh, two women the girls look up to, the new foreign students, and the cute but weird new "girl" with her, making them extremely jealous of her. He chuckled to himself once again when he saw Rias and Akeno argue over...something and some of the girls approaching the couple in the group saying something to Issei in pure envy, much to both of their dismay. "The world just keeps on spinning, even without God."

* * *

 **And that is the end of that arc. What did you think? Any typos or mistakes?**

 **The OVA chapter(s) will come up. You guys might be wondering, why? How are you going to write THAT into a story like this? Trust me, you'll see. I'll also release an original chapter (or maybe two, I dunno) after the OVA chapter(s) on Fem!Issei and Yuuto's first date. Hope you guys will like that!**

 **Otherwise, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was nighttime in town and Asia was wondering around the park. She felt a sudden chilling wind blow up her skirt as something large landed in front of her. It was a brown monster with red-glowing eyes and grey bumps on it. It roared as she screamed. She tried to scramble her way out of there, but it was too late for her to escape. It sent a flash to her that...removed her bra and underwear. She noticed this, blushed hard, and crouched down, holding her breasts. "Noooo!" she yelled in agony.

As the monster was walking to her, Rias's voice shouted, "Stop right there!" It did and took a glance at her walking towards it. "So Sona's intel was correct. There is a despicable demon that comes at night and steals girls' underwear." She then stopped and crossed her arms confidently. "In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll blast you away!"

From a distance, Issei appeared and aimed her bow and arrow at it. "Are you alright, Asia-chan?!" she asked loudly so the former nun could hear her. Issei...sniffled.

"Y-yes!" she replied loudly as well. "B-but my underwear is gone!"

Issei tensed up when she said that, feeling the goosebumps come up from her body. "What?!" She then saw Asia's innocent white bra and panties hanging from the monster's mouth. She felt terrified and angry.

"My underwear!" exclaimed Asia when she turned to look at them.

The female pervert gritted her teeth and shouted, "Just what are you going to do to Asia-chan's underwear?!" She sniffled again as she boosted her power.

Rias, now looking serious, got a small magic circle near her ear and she said, "The creature took the bait. Everyone, fall in."

 _"Yes, m'am!"_ replied Gasper.

 _"Roger that,"_ added Koneko.

Before it sent its flash to Rias, it first sent it to Issei, then Rias. Asia gasped and shouted, "Watch out, you two! You do not want to be caught by that light!" Thankfully, both barely dodged them. As it was going to do it again, it suddenly got shocked by thunder. The blonde-haired girl screamed because her underwear was also getting fried by that...

Above the monster were Akeno and Xenovia, who had out Durandel. "Ara, ara~," said Akeno, being sadistic. "Why don't you leave some for us~?"

"As told, it's after women's underwear," the red-haired woman informed the two and Issei. "Look sharp, ladies!"

The creature stared at Rias first, seeing her pink, fancy underwear underneath her uniform. It then looked at Akeno, who wore soft pink underwear, Xenovia, who wore a yellow bra and white underwear, and finally Issei, who sneezed and was wearing innocent cream yellow underwear. It faced the ladies in the air and tried to grab them. The blue-haired girl lunged for it and sliced its arm off. Some of the mud got onto Asia's panties, making her jaw drop.

 _"Boost!"_ shouted Issei's gauntlet as she ran closer and stopped near Asia, her bow still pointing at the monster.

"Now..." the raven-haired woman said, electricity sparking on her hand.

"...let's finish this," Rias answered as she got out her magic circle to attack it.

Almost crying, the blonde-haired beauty yelled, "Don't, everybody! That's my bra and underwear that's stuck in its mouth!"

Everyone held back from attacking it, taking her words into consideration. "Ara, ara~, it seems we can't fight willy-nilly now~," Akeno stated.

Xenovia clicked her tongue. "What now...?" she muttered.

The monster spawned multiple...tentacle-like things and it grabbed every girl, including Issei, making them all scream. They were all held up in the air, the things keeping them in a bind. Not even Issei's power was good enough to get them out of the bind. Speaking of Issei, she sneezed again.

"Everyone!" Yuuto's voice shouted as he appeared in a flash and cut the tentacles off of first Issei, Rias, and Asia, then the ones off of Akeno and Xenovia. He carried Issei down while everyone else landed on their feet. Issei blushed and smiled at him as she gave him a quick hug and got on her feet.

"Thanks, Yuuto-kun," she said to him happily, sniffling again.

"Anything for my girlfriend and the team," he replied, smiling back at her. She then coughed, making him concerned for her.

Suddenly, everyone saw a mysterious figure jump up to the monster and slashed it a few times in a flowy pattern, finally killing it before landing on the ground. Everyone saw that the figure was caped, but Xenovia had her eyes widened at what they did.

"That technique..." she murmured.

"So the information is true," said a familiar feminine voice as her sword turn into an arm bracelet and she turned to everyone, Xenovia in particular. "Sorry to surprise you, old friend." She then unhooded herself to reveal herself as Irina. "Hello, everyone in the household of the Gremorys." Everyone was a little surprised to see her there. Why was she there?

...

As Asia began crying while digging through the monster's dirt corpse for her underwear with a stick, Rias talked to Irina, stating, "I don't think you're here to have a friendly chat. Is it about the monster?"

"That's right," answered Irina. "Actually, the monster's master is who I'm looking for, known as the Legendary Sage."

"I've heard of him too," added Xenovia. "The Church has been after him for years."

"So they deployed you?" asked Issei.

Irina smiled. "Yeah, since I did live here at one point."

Rias looked both nervous and confused. "So, someone named that 'Legendary Sage' is stealing underwear?" she asked her.

The chestnut-haired girl looked at her with a nervous look. "I know, it's ridiculous, but I was ordered to come here, so here I am."

Issei let out a sigh. "Chasing after panty thieves now, huh? The Church has to be really bored," she said before coughing.

"That cannot be right," the blue-haired girl retorted at her before looking at her friend. "Right, Irina?"

She sweat-dropped, keeping her nervous smile. "Um...s-sure."

Rias placed a couple fingers on her chin, thinking out loud, "Then why would the Church want this Sage so badly?"

Irina looked more nervous and blurted out, "He's just a sex offender, alright?!" Everyone looked a bit concerned about her behavior.

Suddenly, a small magic circle appeared before the crimson-haired beauty, revealing Koneko as a hologram. "President, Ga-kun still hasn't found the traces of mana energy," she stated to her. She looked serious and nodded.

"I found my underwear!" Asia gleefully exclaimed as she held up her dirtied white panties. She frowned though. "But they're all dirty."

Nearly everyone sweat-dropped at her, Issei saying, "Asia-chan-" Her sentence stopped when she coughed harder, making her fall to her knees and Yuuto grab her.

"Issei-chan!" he shouted.

Rias frowned. "Ever since this morning at school, she had a cold," she stated. "It must have gotten worse."

"W-wait, devils can get a cold too?!" She coughed hard again.

Akeno nodded and added, "Right. We're not prone to all human diseases, but something like the common cold is something we can catch. In fact, it's more worse with us."

The female pervert looked shocked. "Worse?!" Yuuto decided to place a hand on her head to check her temperature. His eyes widened.

"Issei-chan, you're starting to burn up," he stated to her worriedly.

She tried to be on her feet, saying, "Come on, a cold can't stop me!"

Rias gasped, however. "It's evolving into the flu?"

Asia stood up and ran to Issei, dropping her panty and looking worried for her. "I can heal her!" she said.

"That is right, Asia, but healing a devil's cold takes a long time, perhaps a few hours at least, and since Issei's cold is turning into the flu, it might take you a couple of days to heal her." The blonde-haired girl looked shocked to hear that, but even so...

"I still want to take the chance!"

Rias sighed. "I know you do, but we need you for our investigation. I could let you try to heal her during the day, but not at night because we need your healing if someone is hurt."

Asia felt like crying again. "B-but, President..."

The red-haired female gave her a reassuring smile. "We can heal with human medicine, so while you're away, Issei can take those. Don't worry about it." Asia looked at her friend again, who continued coughing and sneezing, looking more sick. Both her and Yuuto hope she would get well soon.

* * *

The next two days, Issei didn't go to school and stayed at home because of her devilish flu and was healing due to Asia's Twilight Healing and the medication her parents gave her. Everyone in Rias peerage, especially Rias and Yuuto, hoped that she will get well soon. At least she didn't have to go to school and everyone, Yuuto especially, were there for her. Her boyfriend was even kind enough to give her flowers, which was totally romantic and loving of him to do. She cherished it a lot.

Finally, Gasper was able to detect traces of the mana energy and the pretty boy told her that they will be meeting and capturing the Sage. She told him to stay safe and he promised her that he will. Of course he would, there was their life-term promise.

While Issei was watching some 18+ yaoi at home while still trying to recover, the entire peerage appeared before the abandoned place where Visor was defeated and Yuuto saw Valper for the first time in years. He sighed in distaste. "This place again?" he muttered.

"Now used as a cliche," Koneko added in distaste as well. All of them went inside and started looking for the Legendary Sage.

"It seems like no one is here," stated Asia.

Gasper, as a bat, flew to everyone and said, "There's a sealed door not far from here." All of them nodded as he showed them the way. The door was imprinted with circular patterns.

"This is it?" Akeno asked as she approached it. She used a magic circle to make the door open. It worked, the patterns glowing white as the door slid open. She smiled and turned to everybody. "I'll stay here and keep watch, if that is fine with everybody~. There is no guarantee that this man controls more than one demon~."

Rias nodded, smiling back at her. "Alright. Asia, stay with her," she said to the blonde-haired girl.

"Yes, m'am!" she replied. The rest of the peerage and Irina went inside what was behind the door and began to step down. Everyone was prepped up in case something happens. They went down the stairs and saw lighting shining from the side. They snuck to it, seeing that they were windows, and looked through them to see the man behind the panty stealing.

* * *

Back at her home, Issei looked very lecherous watching the second season of "Galaxy Warriors Harashi and Junji", fangirling at the moments between the gay couple. Suddenly, a serious scene appeared where Junji was leaving for a mission and Harashi hoped he would be fine. That reminded her of the fact that the peerage was out on a mission, including Yuuto. She frowned, thinking about not only him, but also the "Legendary Sage" guy Irina mentioned those couple of days ago.

 _Who is that panty stealer anyway?_ she thought before clenching her fists. _He or she harms Yuuto-kun and the others and I kick their ass!_ She then coughed, for the millionth time. She frowned again. _Well, I would if I didn't have this damn cold..._ She sighed and laid her head down on the desk. She suddenly had a sinking feeling that they may be in danger. After all, that creature from those days ago was pretty dangerous, so its master must be too. _I just hope they're alright..._

She stopped watching the anime on her computer and left her desk to lay down on her bed, closing her eyes to sleep, though she couldn't with the thought of the peerage, especially Yuuto, being in danger...

* * *

They all looked a little shocked to see an old man at a lab desk with jars of glowing liquid-like material in them holding a dark-colored bra and frowning. "And yet another useless find," he mumbled, closely examining it. "Cheap wiring and plain look." He clicked his tongue as he tossed it away on a pile of panties and bras that he didn't like. Just that scene disgusted everybody outside of the room.

He got out a pair of green and purple panties from a chest he had and smiled. "Now this is beautiful." He then placed it in another chest that was filled with bras and panties he liked.

"That is the Legendary Sage?" Rias asked in a bit of disbelief.

Irina nodded. "Without a doubt," she replied quietly.

"He stole all of that underwear and examines them?" Yuuto asked, still disgusted by what he was doing. "How crude."

"Crude is an understatement, Yuuto. This is distasteful." On that, he couldn't agree more on. He was glad Issei wasn't there to see this.

"Jeez, what a collection," Gasper stated.

The red-haired beauty looked at the bat. "I doubt it is a mere 'collection', Gasper." She then looked back at the man. "I believe he's trying to transmute something with underwear as the catalyst."

The cute little bat look scared and flew near her. "Like alchemy?" She replied with a nod. What exactly did he need to transmute to have women's underwear as the catalyst?

His face lit up in glee as he held up as purple and black bra that looked to be like lingerie. "Now THIS is absolutely gorgeous!"

The chestnut-haired female gasped, blushed, and exclaimed, "Th-that's-" She stopped herself before she could go on further, shaking her head.

Xenovia caught that, however, and asked, "Aren't those yours?"

She looked at her in utter shock, but decided to change the subject. "C-can you just imagine one guy stealing all of that underwear?! How many girls do you think he shamed in that process?!"

Rias grinned. "Indeed. This is not something to walk away from."

As the Legendary Sage walked to an etched out magic circle with the chest of panties and bras and got them out to lay them out on it, the entire peerage walked into the room, Rias keeping her grin and crossing her arms. "Quite the collection you have here, panty thief," she said confidently. "Or should I just call you the Legendary Sage?"

The man was still laying out the panties and bras, unmoved by all of this. "I see that you all are the rats sneaking around in the shadows," he replied to her in monotone. "What do you need?" He grinned a little as he looked at her. "Would you be willing to donate your underwear to my great experiment?"

The crimson-haired woman scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You've certainly had your fun in MY territory."

Xenovia and Irina walked forward before stopping beside her, both looking mad. "You are a filthy heathen and practitioner of dark arts," the blue-haired female stated.

"The Church has ordered me to bring you in!" added the chesnut-haired girl. Both got their swords out, which made the blonde-haired guy bring his out, just in case. "My Excalibur shall strike you from your post! Amen!" Both girls then put their backs against each other, realizing they were in sync and smiled.

"The Holy Sword Excalibur?" the Legendary Sage questioned before standing up. "Sheathe that brutish weapon. I was once of the Church, as you would know."

Everyone but Irina looked slightly puzzled. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true," Irina confirmed before he started telling everyone about how he became the Legendary Sage.

* * *

After finishing an episode of "Space Warriors Harashi and Junji", Issei decided to watch some episodes of "Seduction Boys". She hadn't watched it for a long time. She thought it was a great and sexy anime, so she thought of watching it. Despite it being a reverse harem, it was raunchy and hot as hell. Aika introduced her to the show, but rarely watches it with her, probably because it wasn't juicy yaoi.

While the unskippable ads played on the computer, the female pervert began thinking if everyone was alright, especially Yuuto. What could the panty thief do to harm all of them? Summon another monster? They already defeated the first one easily. She hoped the Legendary Sage wasn't that threatening. After all, they were stealing panties of all things!

She then thought of calling Yuuto, but wondered if it was a bad time. She began a mental battle. There was a chance she could call him and it would be a bad time, but there was also the chance that she calls him and needed to be there. Her cold may be annoying, but she was determined that she could still fight.

Finally, she reached to a decision: she'll call him after she finishes an episode. Hopefully, that wouldn't go wrong.

* * *

It turned out that the Legendary Sage left the Church after accidentally touching a nun's breast to serve under a god of perversion and experiment with different underwear.

"Are you done with your story now?" Rias asked.

"Leaving the church to experiment based on sexual desires..." said Yuuto.

"How abhorrent," added Koneko.

The man scoffed and stood up after placing the last panty on the magic circle. "No one can truly understand my loneliness and purpose," he stated. "I love this life I am living, a life of a great purpose. With this life, I have gained the abilities of destroying women's clothing with a wave of my hand..." He paused to wave his hand towards Koneko's direction, shredding her clothes in an instant and making her blush in embarrassment. With her green, yellow, and pink-spotted underwear exposed, she covered it. Gasper blushed at the sight, but like the rest, looked shocked at her.

"Koneko-chan!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, looking up at the sage angrily. "It's like Issei-senpai's Clothing Break ability, but on women and more worse." Now that she said it, she was right.

"Issei?" the Legendary Sage questioned. "Does this 'Issei' happen to be female?"

Immeadiately, Yuuto responded, "It is none of your business."

The man chuckled. "I'll assume she is. Is she here?"

"No, but I will not let you anywhere near her!"

Rias placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezed it to calm him down, and said, "Yuuto." He did manage to ease himself from pure anger, but he was still angry at the man.

The man continued, "Not only do I have that, but I can also do this." He then summoned a golden magic square, his eyes glowing as he looked at the girls. "The red-haired woman...she is wearing purple lace underwear." The female in question gasped in disgust.

"What the-?!" she interjected.

"The blue-haired one...a mismatch of colors." Xenovia gasped and blushed as well, her anger increasing. "How imprudent of you to not take the time of matching your apparel."

"You...you disgusting monster..." she muttered, gripping on Durandel harder.

"And finally the church one...what?!" That made Irina shoot back a little. "You are not wearing anything under there!"

She blushed hard in embarrassment and covered her clothes breasts and crotch. "Th-this battle armor is supposed to be worn without any underwear! Otherwise, I do wear underwear! Perv!"

The magic circle disappeared as the Legendary Sage chuckled once again. "These are exceptional abilities I have pioneered over my years. Can your 'Issei' do that?"

Everyone gritted their teeth at him, Rias answering, "Not to my knowledge, but she has to either touch a man or shoot a special arrow at him to tear his clothes off."

"She doesn't see through their clothes, not to my understanding, anyway," the blonde-haired guy added.

The man sighed. "So her abilities do not only pale in comparison to mine, but she directs them towards men? How useless."

Before Yuuto could say anything, Gasper, who had a blushing Koneko hiding behind him, yelled at him angrily, "Issei-senpai is not useless, you jerk! She can be powerful!"

The pretty boy smiled at him before looking at the former member of the Church. "Gasper-kun is right," he said. "You underestimate her ability. Trust me."

"Yeah, both these guys are right," said...Azazel. "She has the spirit to become stronger, nothing like yours, but it's growing." Everyone looked back at him in utter surprise.

"Azazel?" asked Yuuto.

"Why are you here?" asked Rias.

"This man's my target too," he answered. "However, I'm just observing until the end of the experiment."

The red-haired beauty looked at him disapprovingly. "How can you be interested in an experiment like this?"

"Believe it or not, this man is the one closest to creating the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"No one was able to create it before, especially when it's this close. Because of this, I'd rather not interfere, as you guys shouldn't." Rias sighed, but decided to go with it because she didn't know what else to do.

"Fine."

Everyone else stayed still and silent as they reluctantly observed the Legendary Sage finish. "Are you done talking?" he asked the fallen angel.

"Yeah, but I'll give you this: don't harm my students, alright?"

"Sure." His face then lit up as he finally finished putting the bras and panties down in the etched magic circle. He then laced his hands in prayer and chanted as the magic circle glowed and the underwear floated around him for a bit. However, it stopped glowing and they dropped as he struggled to keep it going. He then got out an...adult magazine full of skimpily-clothed and naked women.

"Is that a spell book?" asked the blue-haired female.

"It doesn't look like one," said Yuuto.

The man grinned as he looked at one picture of a girl showing her butt. He threw it away and laced his hands in prayer again, the circle glowing again and the underwear floating around him again. "O Great God of Perversion, I most graciously request that you transform me...into lingerie!" Everyone in the peerage looked at him with puzzled and shocked looks while Azazel just looks amused. "Rather than just merely looking at breasts, I shall become the very thing that holds them for a long time! By becoming lingerie brassiere, I shall become a servant of perversion!"

Rias looked the most dumbfounded out of the bunch. "So this man's entire experiment was to physically become lingerie?"

"That's right," answered Irina. "He is doing just that, humiliating the Church!"

"And that's why he has an arrest warrant." She sighed. "I'm not really that surprised."

Yuuto sweat-dropped, thinking, _At least Issei-chan isn't here right now. I couldn't imagine her reaction to this._ He knew she would disapprove since it's a male pervert, but he still wondered what she would think-

As the underwear began to latch onto the Legendary Sage, they all suddenly bounced off, surprising him a great deal. He felt embarrassed and angry, shouting, "I need another boost!" He then thought up of something and looked at the girls. "Panties! Show me your panties!"

"I thought you had the ability to see them through our clothes," Rias stated.

"I do, but I cannot break my concentration to do that. Someone! Any girl in this room! Please show me your panties!"

The white-haired loli then thought of an idea and reached her hands to...Gasper's skirt. "Here's Ga-kun's panties," she said. The cross-dresser gasped, blushed hard, and froze still as she lifted his skirt up to reveal his innocent pink panties.

"K-Koneko-chan!" he exclaimed.

The sage looked dumbfounded at first before looking petrified at the sight. "W-wait, that's a guy!" he shouted in utter shock as purple and white light appeared and the underwear began flying around him at a rapid pace. Lightning came from the circle.

"What's happening?!" Yuuto asked.

"His spell is becoming unstable!" Rias answered. "Everyone, run!" The peerage and Azazel then ran away before a bright light made the top of the building explode. Akeno and Asia joined everyone else as they looked up and saw the sage as a large, floating bra with panties made of all the underwear he had collected.

* * *

 **Stopping there because the chapter'd be too long if I wrote the entire episode in this chapter. What do you think so far?**

 **I pretty much made up the fact that devils can get sick. I don't know if that happens in canon, but it happens this canon, so yeah.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wh-what is that?!" exclaimed the former nun.

"That is the result of someone who can't control their magic," Azazel answered.

"It seems like it will be impossible to arrest him like this, Irina," Xenovia said to her friend.

"True, now there's no choice but to defeat him," the chestnut-haired girl replied.

"Defeat me?" asked the sage in a mocking tone. "Do not underestimate me!" He then sent a violet wave that hit most of the girls, shredding their clothing and exposing their underwear. Irina was lucky enough to dodge it. "That's right! Obey me!"

The girl's bras then decided to move by themselves, pulling away from their breasts and exposing them. They pulled and forced the girls to move...to each other. Akeno and Rias's breasts connected while Asia was double-teamed by Xenovia and Koneko, much to all of their dismay. They began rubbing on one another, making them all uncomfortable.

"A-Akeno, what are you doing?!" shouted Rias.

"Ara, ara~, how embarrassing~..." the raven-haired woman muttered.

"This is annoying..." murmured Koneko.

"S-sorry!" exclaimed Asia.

"What is this manner of sorcery?!" yelled Xenovia.

Angry, Yuuto decided to jump up in the air and slash him with the Sword of the Betrayer. Unfortunately, the sage launched a bra at him, latching onto his eyes and blocking his sight. "I can't see!" he shouted as he landed hard on the ground, getting rid of the sword to rip it off. It was latched on tight, preventing him from taking it off.

"Yuuto-senpai!" exclaimed Gasper as he looked up at the deformed sage. He began to feel confident, his eyes glowing magenta. "I can stop time, then I will-" The sage launched a panty at him and it latched tight on top of his head, blocking his eyesight as well. That prevented him from stopping time. "Now I can't see! Whyyyy?!"

Koneko watched him freak out, frowning and saying, "Sorry that you're useless in this fight, Ga-kun."

"Koneko-chan's bullying me again!" he cried out.

Yuuto decided to summon another sword to cut it off as Irina lunged at the Legendary Sage with her sword. "Don't forget about me, you pervert!" she yelled. "In the name of God, I will punish you! Amen!" She then slashed through him, but he actually separated himself to dodge it.

"Futile woman!" he shouted at her. "The one with no underwear!"

"Shut up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she landed on the ground.

"Don't you interfere!" He then used the violet wave to shred her unitard, leaving her butt-naked. She covered herself the best she could. She looked back at him as he lowered himself down.

"Ah, you were the one from before..." he said to her.

"You think?" she replied in a distasteful tone.

"Your underwear was the best of them all." He then opened the middle of himself to reveal her lace bra and panties. "These are the base of my magic. Why don't you be proud of it?" At that time, Yuuto finally cut the middle of the bra and threw it away, making him finally see again.

"Wait, isn't that the underwear from earlier?" Xenovia asked as she and the other girls looked at the scene. "Yeah! They're Irina's favorite!"

The naked exorcist stood up with a bit of confidence. "Right...I cannot forgive anybody for stealing my most prized underwear! That's why I volunteered to have this mission!" She then pointed her sword at the sage, still covering herself. "Now, return my favorite underwear this instant!"

"I have already absorbed the magic in them, so you can have them back if you love them so much." He then spewed them out, but made them cuff her instead. She gasped in surprise.

"What the heck?!" she exclaimed.

Rias finally realized what they all needed to do. "I got it! Girls, remove your bras!"

"Hmph! How naive of you, red-haired one!" shouted the Legendary Sage as he made the bras get off of the girls, but cuff them instead.

Yuuto felt pained watching this, standing up and thinking of what he should do. He could call Issei, but not only was she sick, but she will be at risk for suffering the same fate as the girls, so he shouldn't. Rias just thought up of an idea and shouted, "Yuuto!" He looked at her as she said, "Sorry to ask this of you, but show him your underwear!" He froze, his pupils shrinking in shock.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"He doesn't like the sight of Gasper's underwear, so he doesn't like men's underwear! If you show him yours, he will be distracted and release us!"

He felt cold at the thought stripping in front of everyone that wasn't his girlfriend, but at the same time, all of the girls were nearly naked already. Just for once, for everyone, he will do that. He nodded and looked at the deformed man. "You will not harm this peerage any longer!" he shouted at him as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Don't be foolish, boy!" the sage yelled as he made the girls...run to him, making him stop...

* * *

The episode finally ended, letting Issei the chance to call her boyfriend. She learned how to communicate through holograms thanks to Rias, so she summoned a communication magic circle and said, "Call Yuuto-kun." The magic circle began to let out wisps of magic, trying to connect to Yuuto. She began to worry about the worst-case-scenerio. Hopefully, it doesn't-

Yuuto's face appeared on the hologram...being crushed by breasts. She looked aghast, gasping and her eyes widening. "Y-Yuuto-kun?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The hologram was showing what happened. Yuuto was indeed being surrounded by breasts, the mounds moving by themselves. He was surprised that she called at this very moment, a very terrible moment. "I-Issei-chan!" he shouted.

 _"Wh-why are you surrounded by a lot of boobs?!"_ she asked in a frightened tone.

"It's not his fault!" shouted Rias, making the female pervert gasp again. "The Legendary Sage is forcing us to do this to him!" She then moaned.

 _"WHAT?! WHY?!"_

"W-we don't know-" Akeno said before moaning.

* * *

 _"Yuuto-kun, are you doing this?!"_

 _"I-I'm not, Akeno-san! These breasts are moving on their own!"_ replied the pretty boy.

Issei felt mortified. There he was, surrounded by the Occult Research Club's breasts. She doubted he enjoyed it, so she stood up and asked, "Where are you guys at?! I'll come help you!" That followed up with a cough.

 _"N-no, Issei-chan! I can't let you get under the risk of being half-naked and your underwear working against you! Plus, you're sick!"_ Her eyes widened more. That was what was happening?! However, she realized something and felt thankful about it.

"I don't care! You and the rest of the peerage are in danger and I can't just sit around and do nothing!" She then exited her room, not caring to pause the credits of the episode as she went outside and got her bike. "Tell me, where are you guys?!"

 _"Nnngh! A-at the abandoned building! You know the one!"_ She nodded as she got on her bike and began biking her way to that destination.

"Hold tight! I'm coming!" She then hung up and biked as fast as she could to the abandoned building. She hoped she could make it there in time.

* * *

Yuuto felt like he was losing air, being crushed by all of these breasts and the girls apologizing to him for it. _Issei-chan, come quick!_ he thought.

"At least your pervy girlfriend's coming," Azazel said, sitting on the roof and observing this.

"Why don't come down and help me?!" the blonde-haired guy shouted.

He shrugged. "I don't know how to get you out of this mess. You'll have to problem-solve, pretty boy."

The deformed man clicked his tongue and said, "Now I am becoming envious. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be drowned in supple beauties that are breasts!" He then made the bras move away from him and have the girls land on the man of bras and panties.

"I can't move!" shouted Rias. The girls were all being absorbed into his body, screaming in peril.

"Now I will be wrapped around these breasts, these lush bodies!"

"I can't get out my sword now!" shouted Xenovia before getting sucked in.

"I can't use my magic either!" added Akeno as she got sucked in as well.

"My strength...it's..." muttered Rias before the underwear buried her inside of him.

Now Yuuto was furious. He pointed his sword at him and shouted, "You will pay for this, Legendary Sage!" He then ran towards him.

"Do not even try, boy!" He then released more underwear to capture him. He quickly dodged them and jumped up to slash him. However, the underwear managed to come back, two bras taking his wrists and forcing him to drop his sword. They forced them behind his back and pulled him quickly to a tree. More underwear wrapped around his body, finally making his body tied to the trunk tightly. A bra covered his eyes again while a pair of panties wrapped around his nose and mouth, restricting his breathing. "Now you shall suffocate so you shall not be a nuisance to me anymore!"

The blonde-haired guy struggled, trying to move, but couldn't. He could also feel his powers and his strength draining as well as his breathing. He didn't want to die like this, he wouldn't allow it! However, it became impossible for him to break free. He felt like crying, but held back. "Nomph!" he shouted, muffling through the panty. "I woph loph!" He tried and tried to break free, but he couldn't. Gravely, he thought, _I'm sorry, everyone...and Issei-chan..._

"Yuuto-senpai!" shouted Gasper as he tried to take off the underwear on his face, stumbling around. He hated this. He hated that he became useless in this fight. "Why won't it come off?!" Suddenly, he stopped when he sensed a familiar magic darting through. Scared, he dodged it. "What was that?!"

It turned out to be an arrow, launching towards the Legendary Sage and blowing up, causing some damage to him and the bras and panties to rain on the girls inside. "What?!" he exclaimed.

And finally, out of the woods came Issei, panting as she got off her bike and mounted it. Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow were already out. She looked shocked as she looked at him. "Is THAT the Legendary Sage?!" she asked in shock as she sneezed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I knew that the Legendary Sage was a panty thief, but I never thought he would be MADE of panties!"

Gasper gasped happily and ran to the direction of Issei's voice. "Issei-senpai!" he shouted with glee before missing Issei by an inch. She saw the underwear on his head and look weirded-out.

"Gasper-kun?" she asked before coughing and hearing Yuuto's muffling. She turned and saw Yuuto completely tied to a tree by bras and panties. She looked mortified at the sight, running to him. "Yuuto-kun!" Once she approached him, she tried pulling on the underwear on his face, but they wouldn't budge. "What are these?! It's like they're glued!"

"Hmm, so you are the 'Issei' mentioned earlier," the deformed man said, making her look at him angrily.

"What did you do to my boyfriend and my friends, you bastard?!" She then pointed another arrow at him as Gasper walked around to find Issei.

"That guy is your boyfriend? Hmmm...interesting."

"You didn't answer my question! What did you do to them?!"

"Your boyfriend over there is suffocating to death, that she-male cannot stop time due to that underwear on his head, and the girls are rightfully inside of me." She gasped, gritting her teeth. He then decided to look through her clothes, gasping as he realized something. "What?! You..."

Meanwhile, the female pervert looked back at her lover and thought of something. She hoped this could work. She tapped the underwear that was wrapped around Yuuto and said, "Hold on, Yuuto-kun! I'll get you out of those!" She then sneezed and snapped her fingers, shredding the underwear...and Yuuto's clothes. He could finally breathe as he inhaled greatly and sunk onto his knees on the ground, regaining breathes to breathe again. She quickly embraced him, feeling relieved. "Oh, Yuuto-kun! I'm glad you're alright!" She felt a bit lecherous hugging him while he was naked, but tried to hold it back. She also nosebled a little.

At that very moment, he didn't care that he was naked. He was happy that Issei came and freed him. He returned the hug, saying, "Thank you for saving me from that, Issei-chan!"

"So that is your power they have spoken of," noted the sage, making the two look up at him angrily. "It doesn't affect only men's underwear, I s-" He suddenly saw Yuuto's naked body and screamed. "It still affects men's clothing and underwear! I don't need to see this!" His arms covered his bra eyes, some of the underwear falling from him.

Now that was the moment the pretty boy realized he was naked, blushing and covering his crotch with his hands. However, hearing him say that made Issei think up of an idea. She turned to Gasper, who was still fumbling around to try and find his senpai, and shouted, "Gasper-kun! Stay still for a second!" He did just that, but felt curious.

"Wh-why, Issei-senpai?" he asked her. She then formed the Clothing Break Arrow and pointed it at him.

Immediately, Yuuto asked, "Issei-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Something stupid, yet effective!" She then shot the arrow at the cross-dresser. When it got near him, it exploded, shredding all of his clothes and the underwear on his head. He gasped and blushed hard as his entire naked body was exposed to the Legendary Sage. He screamed even louder at the sight, covering his bra eyes in horror.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN BEFORE!" he shouted from the top of his lungs as even more underwear fell from him.

Now Yuuto realized what she was doing, his eyes widening. "You're making him dissolve out of all of that underwear by..."

"Showing him the beauty of the male body!" Issei said confidently as she held up two fingers. "Twice!" The blonde-haired guy sweat-dropped from her pervy comment.

Gasper began crying crocodile tears, crouching down and covering his whole body. "Why, Issei-senpai...?" he whimpered.

"The male body has no beauty..." the angered sage cried out. "COMMANDO GIRL!" The girl gasped and blushed when he said that. That was why she was thankful earlier, because she wore no underwear with her pajamas.

Yuuto blushed and looked at her shocked face. It was no wonder he felt like he was hugging her naked whenever they slept. Gasper also blushed and looked at her, trying not to think of dirty thoughts by that statement.

She pouted at him and shouted, "W-well, what girl wears their underwear with their pajamas?!" That followed up with a cough.

* * *

Inside, Xenovia heard that and felt guilty, blushing in guilt and having a sad pout.

* * *

"Now you shall rid of those pajamas!" The sage then sent the clothing-shredding wave at her.

Immediately, Yuuto shouted at her, "Issei-chan! Run!" She did as told since that didn't look like something to be hit by. She barely hid behind the tree, the beam only shredding a part of her pajama pants.

"You can hide, Issei, but that won't stop me from hurting the ones you love!" The deformed old man then launched out two arms at the two guys remaining. Luckily, Gasper was able to freeze time, transform into a bat, and fly where Issei was. However, the pretty boy summoned another sword and dodged the arm. He saw the other lung towards him and he slashed it. Unfortunately, the other arm that lunged for him caught him and held him tightly.

Issei saw that, her jaw dropping. "Yuuto-kun!" she yelled.

The Legendary Sage laughed as he brought his arm back, still holding Yuuto while more underwear fell off of him. "I hate carrying a naked man for long, so I'll count to five. If you don't appear, I won't mind crushing him until his death," he warned as his grip on him became tighter, making him scream. The female pervert felt pained to see that done to him. "One..."

"Damn it!" she muttered to herself. "What should I do?!"

"Two..." His grip became tighter.

"Issei-senpai!" said Gasper, surprising her and getting her attention. "Why don't we use the technique we've worked so hard on mastering?"

"Three..." His grip got more tighter, Yuuto feeling like his bones would snap at any minute. He hoped Issei would stand up and do something.

Why didn't she think of that? She'll never know, but it was a great idea. She nodded at him and quickly thought up of a plan. "Alright, I'll go out and on my mark, you go out there and freeze him."

"Four..." His grip almost became deadly. Not only was his bones ready to be crushed, but the blonde-haired guy was also running out of air, again. _Issei-chan...hurry..._ he thought helplessly.

She coughed before continuing, "I'll shoot my Clothing Break Arrow at him so that Yuuto-kun and the rest are free." He nodded at her in understanding.

"Be careful, Issei-senpai," he said to her worriedly.

She gave him a reassuring smile, making his blush expand. "No worries. I doubt I'll die." She then formed her arrow in a special way and stepped out, pointing it at the sage and making him chuckle.

"Good girl," he said as he released Yuuto from his hold, making him fall to the ground.

"Yuuto-kun!" she shouted again before realizing that the deformed man shot the clothes-shredding beam at her. She then shouted, "Gasper-kun, now!"

"Yes, Issei-senpai!" shouted the cross-dresser as he appeared and his eyes glowed, freezing both the deformed man and the beam as it was an inch away from shredding her pajamas. She sighed in relief as she ran away from the beam and shouted, "Clothing Break!" She then shot the arrow at him, turning into a beam and shredding every piece of underwear off. Gasper then unfreezed the sage and his beam as the girls fell onto the ground. Yuuto covered his eyes from the falling underwear as he stood up with the girls. He smiled at Issei though as she and Gasper were cheering on about how it worked and all. He just knew she was going to save him and everyone else. Why wouldn't she?

He and the other girls then saw the sage land on the ground too...butt-naked. The girls screamed and everyone looked away from that sight. The old man realized that he was naked and tried his best to cover himself. "N-not me too!" he exclaimed before looking up at the female pervert in anger and...respect.

...

Soon, everyone got dressed and angelic reinforces arrived to arrest the naked old man. Irina turned to the peerage and announced, "I'll be escorting him to The Church now, so I'm going to leave you guys here. It has been too long since I've had some fun, as...interesting as that fun was." She nervously giggled. Issei coughed into her hand.

"We'll meet again, alright?" asked a happy Xenovia.

Her best friend winked at her. "Very soon, we will!"

The sage decided to raise his voice and say, "Issei." The peerage, especially the perverted girl, looked at him with concern and anger. "As much as I abhor what you do, I have a respect for you doing it." That confused everybody.

"Respe-" She coughed before she could finish. "Respect me?"

"You were willing to use your perverted ability while having a boyfriend. You shredded that cross-dresser's clothing..." Gasper blushed and looked away, Koneko relieving him by patting his shoulder. "And you were able to shred women's underwear as well as my clothing."

Issei deeply sighed, thinking of how to respond to that. "Yeah, my ability is pretty lewd, but..." She then looked up at him after sneezing. "I'm willing to do anything to save my friends. I mean, I never knew my ability could also shred women's underwear and the underwear you had fell out the more you see and touch the male body. Even though I did do what I did to Gasper-kun, it doesn't affect how I feel about Yuuto-kun. I still love Yuuto-kun and his body is the best out of all the male bodies all around." Yuuto blushed and smiled at her little speech, holding her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

Never had the sage thought of being in a committed relationship, so he was disappointed to hear her say that, sighing as he, the angels, and Irina went onto a magic circle.

"Well then, Gremory peerage, it's time to say goodbye!" Irina said as she waved goodbye at them all. "Stay well!" They all then disappeared into the magic circle.

Rias walked to the boxes of underwear that fell from the sage and said, "Well, it would be a huge inconvenience to return all of these to their owners. Maybe somebody will be able to volunteer to do it..."

Issei coughed once again and said, "Count me out. I may have defeated that panty thief, but I'm still sick."

Yuuto chuckled. "Right, let's get you home, Issei-" he said before...coughing. That surprised everybody, including his girlfriend and himself.

The red-haired woman could only giggle though. "Looks like your girlfriend affected you with the cold too, Yuuto," she stated. "Not surprising, since you are near her a lot."

The blonde-haired guy nervously smiled at her. "I guess it was inevitable to-" he answered before sneezing. Now Issei felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuto-kun!" she immediately apologized. "I didn't want to make you sick!"

"Uh, i-it's alright, Issei-chan. It's not your fault, I just like to be around you."

"But still-" She sneezed away from him as the two playfully argued. The peerage did look a tad bit embarrassed for them, but thought their little arguing was cute.

"I guess we'll have our familiars deliver them," Rias said before giggling. In all seriousness, it would be hard for two of her pieces to be unavailable due to getting sick. But, at the same time, at least they'll be together in Issei's home, watching each other's backs in case they were in any trouble. Plus, she wouldn't have to call him at the worst moment possible. She'll just have to deal with it.

Still witnessing from the roof, Azazel stood up and sighed, scratching the top of his head. "This had nothing to do with the Philoshiper's Stone," he muttered to himself before smirking at the happy scene down below. "At least everything's solved now. Wonder how that pervy girl felt about Kiba being surrounded by a lot of breasts..."

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes or typos? Thank goodness it's possible for devils to get sick in the actual canon.**

 **Yeah, this is what I meant by what you'll see when I write this OVA arc here. I hope you like it, at least!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter of Issei and Yuuto's first date~! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the chapter of Issei and Yuuto's first date! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, barely any sound was going through in Issei's neighborhood. However, in the Hyoudou home...it couldn't be peaceful. It was instead bustling with the females in the home, including Issei's mother, running around and getting things ready for her.

In her room, Rias was doing her hair, Akeno did the makeup, and Asia held up a compact mirror in her hand. Koneko, Xenovia, and Mrs. Hyoudou were busy trying to get things that were requested by either of the three. Issei never felt so in the spotlight before!

Today was her first date with Yuuto. They both have been planning it for about a week now. The peerage and her parents knew about it, so that was why they were helping her get ready the day before and the morning of now...though she strongly felt like they were overdoing it. Doing her hair for her? Putting a lot of makeup on her? Making her try a lot of clothes?! It was just a date! Not that she wanted to look like crap at their first date, but still!

Yuuto wasn't in the house at this time because he woke up early, got dressed, and left Issei a note that he left and will be meeting her at a curb stop. She did feel giddy when she woke up and read the note. She hoped this would be a great day...despite the bustling morning.

"Ugh, I don't know if you'd look cuter with your hair down or your hair up in a bun again!" Rias said, pouting as she tried to make a decision and played with her hair a little.

"Maybe I might have used a little too much blush on your face..." Akeno muttered before nervously giggling and using a blush eraser to tone down the blush.

"You two need to hurry!" shouted Asia. "Kiba-san might be waiting for too long!"

Mrs. Hyoudou kicked the door open, revealing not only herself, but also Koneko and Xenovia. Each of them carried an article of clothing Rias requested them to bring. Koneko closed the door behind them. "We got the clothes, Rias!" she announced to the red-haired beauty, making her smile.

"Great! Just hold on a second!" She and Akeno got out of the way as the three approached her and gave her the clothing.

"Here," said Koneko plainly.

"Your mom said she picked these three out because you would look cute in them," Xenovia also said plainly to Issei.

Mrs. Hyoudou happily nodded. "That's right, sweetie~!" she said happily. "Now try them on!"

The female pervert narrowed her eyes at her mother, but took the clothing from them anyway. "Just give me some privacy," she demanded the nicest way she could.

"Of course! Come on, ladies!" The rest of the females then exited the room and closed the door. Issei sighed as she began to undress herself. She first began putting on her dress, which was a plain strapless white dress that reached down to her knees. It did hug her body nicely and the bottom was flowy at the bottom. Plus, there was a flower at the middle of the neckline that was also white. She then put on a black shrug jacket, fitting her snugly. Finally, she put on a black headband with a white petunia on it, which was right above her right ear.

She walked to her closet, opened it, and saw a pair of black flats she rarely wore anymore. She decided to try and wear them. Thankfully, they fit as she slipped her feet into them. She sighed in relief as she tried to find a mirror to check her look. Since Asia had the compact mirror, she would have to suffice to looking at the reflection of her window.

She looked at the reflection and checked herself. The makeup she had on her face consisted of pink blush, soft pink lip gloss, dark mascara, and black eyeliner. She backed out of the window a little and twirled around in her dress. She thought she looked great! She hoped Yuuto thinks the same.

"Issei~, are you done?" Rias asked in a sing-songy voice.

She tensed up a little and without a second thought, answered, "Just one more minute!"

"Hurry up~! We're waiting to see how pretty you look~!" Akeno said before giggling, making her sigh again.

She felt like it's been too long since the girls started getting her ready. Yuuto was probably waiting for an hour or more! She wanted to get to him, fast! But how?

Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a stupid idea, but it was anything to get her to her date...

...

A minute passed by and most of the ladies were getting tired of waiting. Mrs. Hyoudou pouted and marched to the door. "Issei-chan! We're going in!" she announced loudly at the door, putting her hand on the knob and twisting it to open it. "I'm sure you look be-" She stopped when she opened the door and didn't see her there...only her open window. The girls gasped, getting into the room and looking for her, some saying, "Issei?" Mrs. Hyoudou and Rias were the first two to look out the window and see her riding her bike out of the household in a hurry, shocking them both and making their jaws drop.

"ISSEI-CHAN!" Mrs. Hyoudou yelled.

"Sorry, mom! I need to go! Thanks though!" Issei yelled back at her. The two women then sighed.

The mother regained her confidence though and said, "That stubborn girl! Not even telling us if she liked how she looked!"

"Maybe she's fine with it?" Xenovia suggested, shrugging. "Why else would she run away in an instant like that?"

She did have a point, but still... "And how did she get down there without hurting herself?!" The peerage could think of an obvious reason, but decided not to tell her. She sighed once again. "Well, she's off, I guess." She then smiled and squealed a little. "On her first date~! Kyaa~!"

The rest of the girls did feel the same way, but Rias couldn't help but think of something. What if...something goes horribly wrong with their date? What if...

"President?" asked Akeno.

Rias decided to tell them what she had on her mind. "Everyone, listen to me..." Everybody, including Mrs. Hyoudou, paid her attention as she began talking about what she was thinking.

* * *

On a curb, Yuuto was waiting there, wearing a white shirt under a grey casual coat, dark-grey pants, and black shoes. He looked up at the time, seeing that it was almost ten o'clock. He hoped dearly that she wasn't too late because everything they've planned will go awry if she was.

"Yuuto-kuuuun!" her voice shouted not too far from him. He looked to his right and saw a hurrying Issei bike past some people walking on the sidewalk. She then stopped in front of him and panted, mounting the bike and getting off of it. "S-sorry. My mom and the peerage took too long..." She then looked at him from head to toe. She smiled. "You look handsome today."

Though his initial reaction was surprise since he was expecting her parents to drop her off, but since he got a good look at her, he smiled at her and replied, "Thanks. I think you look really pretty today."

She blushed, keeping her smile and playing with her hair a little. "Th-thanks, Yuuto-kun..." They both then held hands and looked each other in the eyes lovingly for a moment. They both looked up at the clock, seeing that it was finally ten. They both looked at each other again, smiling at one another. "It's time." Before she could forget, she got her bike. "Just so I don't forget and have it stolen."

He laughed a little and said, "Alright, then let's go." With her free hand, the female pervert held his hand tightly as the walking signal turned on and the couple began walking to their first destination, the cafe.

* * *

They arrived into the cafe and saw a short line, waiting until it was their turn. The cashier greeted, "Hi there! Welcome to Momoki's Cafe! How may I help you two?" The two then looked at the menu, wondering what they needed.

"What do you want, Issei-chan?" Yuuto asked his girlfriend.

"Um..." She then pointed at a combo with coffee, a pastry, and a roll.

He nodded and said, "We'll have..."

* * *

From the outside, the peerage (including Gasper) and Mrs. Hyoudou were all in disguises, looking at the two lovers from the windows and being out of the bushes there. "What are they doing?" the mother asked.

"Seems like they're just ordering something together," Rias answered.

Xenovia felt weird about this, spying on the couple like this, so she asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

"We need to make sure Issei-chan and Yuuto-kun's date goes well~," Akeno answered. "We don't want their first date to be disastrous~." She then giggled.

The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Is this normal in this sort of culture or...?"

Asia turned to her and shrugged. "I'm actually wondering the same thing, Xenovia-san," she replied to her.

"They are my dear ser-members," the red-haired woman stated, remembering that Mrs. Hyoudou was there. "I want the best for them, that much is for certain."

"Yes, and Issei-chan's my daughter," Mrs. Hyoudou added, pumping her fist up. "I want her to have the best date of her life! That's why I'm tagging along with you all!"

Every girl except for the two beautiful ladies of Kuoh Academy sweat-dropped. "I cannot get used to this change in Issei-senpai's mother..." Koneko muttered under her breath.

"Let her be," Asia murmured to her. "At least she is treating Issei-chan right this time." All because she was friends with all of these girls and that she actually got a boyfriend...just wow.

"Oh! They're taking a seat and eating their food now!" Mrs. Hyoudou noted as she pointed at the couple doing just what she said. The entire peerage watched them carefully.

* * *

Issei began eating her pastry while Yuuto ate his. Both enjoyed the taste of it, the blonde-haired male loving the joyful look on her face. "This is delicious!" she stated happily.

He chuckled. "It is, isn't it?" he replied as he took another bite from the pastry. He just loved the way her face looked when she was eating her pastry. He thought it was cute. "So, Issei-chan..." She stopped eating her food and looked at him. He gave her a nervous look, making her give him a puzzled one. He hoped this wouldn't become awkward when he brings this up. "I'm just curious...when I explored your room when I moved in, I saw some...interesting manga in your closet."

The female pervert was frozen stiff, looking shocked and guilty. _Damn it! I didn't want him to see those things!_ she thought, mentally sighing. _I need to find a new hiding place for them then..._

"U-um..." she stammered, looking away from him with an embarrassed look on her face.

He chuckled and said, "Issei-chan, it's fine. I'm just wondering why you have those there."

She looked at him, her face becoming red in embarrassment. "W-well, nobody was supposed to see them! They're, uh, private stuff!"

"I can help you hide them-"

She instantly shook her head, shaking her hands too. "N-no thanks, Yuuto-kun! I can do it by myself, honest!"

He looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah! Don't worry about it!" He was still concerned about her manga collection, but nodded and wanted to change the subject since he got her all flustered.

...

Somewhere else in the cafe, Murayama and Katase appeared, enjoying themselves before the brown-haired busty girl spotted the couple sitting at a table, talking to each other and enjoying each other's company. She gasped, tapped on the pink-haired girl's shoulder, and pointed at them. "Look!" she exclaimed. The pink-haired girl turned and saw them together, making her gasp as well.

"Kiba-kun and Hyoudou of the Female Perverted Duo?!" Katase exclaimed.

"Could they be on a date?"

"It looks like they are..." Both then looked disgusted at the sight of the two being all lovey-dovey with each other, the pink-haired girl turning to her friend. "What should we do...?" They both began to think for a little bit before coming up with the same thing. They both looked at each other. "We should-"

"-sabotage it." They both grinned and nodded.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Gasper saw the two girls looking at the couple mischievously. He pointed at them. "Hey! Look right there!" he said to the peerage, the girls looking at the two. "They look suspicious."

"Katase-san? Murayama-san?" Asia questioned.

"They seem to look like they're up to no good..." Akeno stated before gasping. "Could they be..."

"...trying to sabotage the date?" Rias finished for her, looking just as shocked as her.

"We won't let them!" Mrs. Hyoudou stated. "No one will be sabotaging my daughter's date!" She was about to leave to stop the girls, but Rias and Asia grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait!" They both cried out.

She looked back at the both of them with a puzzled look. "What?"

"You can't go in there! You'll blow our cover!" Asia said to her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, you're right, Asia-chan."

"Well, we got to stop them somehow..." Xenovia said as the girls began talking about what to do.

Gasper saw them getting closer and closer to Issei and Yuuto. He thought of something...so he froze time. He ran into the cafe and approached the two girls. He then dragged them to a bathroom, though he was struggling because he wasn't that physically strong, and placed them in a stall. He finally ran out and unfroze time.

"Well, we need to do something about them fa-" Rias said before looking and seeing that Murayama and Katase were missing. "Wait, where did they go?"

"They were just there a few seconds ago..." Xenovia replied. Gasper giggled, which was something most of the girls noticed (with the exception of Mrs. Hyoudou). They all smiled at him and continued looking through the window when there were suddenly a few pairs of eyes looking at them. They all tensed up and tried to hide from their sight as best as possible in the bushes.

"Issei-senpai and Yuuto-senpai didn't see us, right?" Gasper asked.

"I hope not..." Rias answered.

* * *

When time unfroze, Murayama and Katase looked very shocked to see that they were in a bathroom stall. "Huh?! How did we get in here, all of a sudden?!" Murayama exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Katase also exclaimed.

"What the hell?! Are there girls here?!" shouted a man. Both girls looked even more shocked. They weren't just in any bathroom...

They were in the men's bathroom.

...

Yuuto was chuckling at what Issei said before they both heard the girls screaming from the men's bathroom. They, as well as the rest of the people in the cafe, looked at the direction the screams came from. In a flash, they all saw the girls crying and running away, looking very embarrassed. "Don't look at us!" Murayama cried out.

"We had no idea, we swear!" Katase added as they both exited the cafe in a hurry.

The couple looked completely dumbfounded by that sight. "Was that...Murayama and Katase...?" Issei asked.

"I think so..." Yuuto answered, unsure and sweat-dropping. "That was pretty odd."

The female pervert sweat-dropped as well. "Yeah..." Seriously, what just happened there? They both might never know...

Besides, they both had this odd feeling that they were being watched by a few people...

* * *

The two girls finally got out and still kept their embarrassed looks while walking down the street. "I can't believe it! How is this possible?!" Murayama cried out, placing her hands on her temples in frustration.

"I really don't know!" Katase replied, doing the same. "It's like some sort of magic or something!"

"And I'm sure they both saw us, so..."

"We can't ruin the date there..." They both then looked at each other, thinking of the same idea. "But we're still going to try, right?"

Murayama smirked and nodded. "Yeah, we need to follow them and try to ruin their date!" They both then imagined a chibi version of themselves, Issei, and Kiba. "We need to be discreet about it and not give ourselves away." The chibi versions of themselves then wore sunglasses and a trench coat, hiding behind a wall before the couple noticed them.

"We'll find ways to ruin their moments and make Hyoudou look bad in front of him..." Chibi Katase then threw something at Chibi Issei's gift to Chibi Yuuto, knocking it to his head and creating a bump. Chibi Issei looked shocked at this.

"Then Kiba-kun will leave her and be free from her!" Chibi Yuuto then left Chibi Issei in disappointment, leaving her crying waterfalls of tears. Meanwhile, Chibi Murayama and Chibi Katase high-five each other and cheer while she was crying.

They both placed their hands together and said in-sync, "Let's do it!" They both then nodded at each other. Little did they know that their plan was not going to be entirely flawless...

* * *

So, the rest of the date went like this:

The couple then went into the arcade, where Issei showed Yuuto the games she played whenever she and Aika hung out. They both have decided to play a crane game to get a stuffed toy. Their hands were touching on the moving knob, the female pervert showing him how to move it. The peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou decided to pretend to play games so that they wouldn't look suspicious. Murayama and Katase were going to find a way to rig the machine, but Mrs. Hyoudou stopped them before they even got a chance, acting like a clueless mother trying to find her child. That made the couple win the stuffed animal they plan to share together.

Later, they were still in the arcade, playing a dance game together. Both of them sucked, but were enjoying themselves. The two fangirls came back and did push Issei to him, but he managed to catch her and they both laughed it off and continued playing, much to their shock and dismay. The peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou were thankful for that.

After that, they went to a restaurant in the afternoon, eating food and talking to each other about things. The peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou were inside the restaurant, pretending to be customers, though they were also getting hungry too. They saw Murayama and Katase about to throw something in Yuuto's soup so that it'd look like she splashed it on him. However, Rias told Xenovia to be in the way, so she walked past the couple as they launched the things towards the soup, hitting her instead. She flinched and looked at the two with menacing eyes, making them scared and running away. They both saw that and thought that was weird.

Leaving the restaurant, the two then went shopping for clothes. They both got a pile of clothes one another wanted to try on. When Issei was the first to put the clothes her boyfriend picked out for her, Katase used a marker Murayama found in a bin in the store and defiled all of the clothes Issei picked out for Yuuto. However, when they disappeared, Asia, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko replaced them with other clothes they thought Yuuto would try on. When Issei was done and Yuuto liked her in all of the outfits he picked for her, it was his turn. It made no difference, making the two girls more frustrated while the peerage got another victory. Like so, Issei loved how Yuuto looked in the outfits she picked, though she felt like they looked different than before...

* * *

Now, the sun was setting and the two were in the park, looking at it as they sat together on a bench. "Isn't it beautiful, Yuuto-kun?" the female pervert asked him.

The pretty boy nodded, smiling. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he answered.

Issei instantly blushed, smiling back. "Yuuto-kun..."

He chuckled and looked at her. "I had a good time today, despite some of the things that happened."

She sweat-dropped, knowing what he was talking about. "Yeah..." She then lost the sweat-drop and continued smiling at him. "I had a good time too."

"We should go on more dates."

She nodded instantly. "Absolutely! There are a lot of other places we can go, like..." She then listed off more places, making him smile more. She was always cute, this was no exception. He felt blessed to be dating her.

...

A frustrated Murayama and Katase were hiding in the bushes, feeling absolutely disgusted by their love. "Jeez, our plans always fail!" Murayama whisper-shouted to her friend.

"I know! It's either Lady Luck is not on our side or someone else's screwing it up for us!" Katase whisper-shouted back.

...

Meanwhile, the peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou loved the sight of the couple enjoying each other's company. "Aww~, they're so cuuuute~," Mrs. Hyoudou said quietly, looking like a fangirl.

"I have to agree, Mrs. Hyoudou~," Akeno replied before giggling.

"Me too, they are adorable," Rias also replied.

The brown-haired woman then gestured the red-haired woman to let her look and she does so. "I'm just glad my own daughter's able to do this, having a cute and successful date with her boyfriend, a REAL boyfriend." She then sniffed, making the rest of the peerage concerned for her.

"Mother?" Asia asked quietly.

"I'm so proud of her...now I can see her living a better teenhood than me..."

The peerage looked heartbroken to hear her say that, Rias placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mother, are you alright?"

"What?" She removed the binoculars from her eyes and turned to them...a couple tears going down her face. Everyone now looked shocked. She realized the tears and rubbed them away, chuckling a little. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" asked Gasper.

"You're crying," added Xenovia.

"Trust me, I am." She then gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm just happy for her, that's all." They all decided not to ask her more about it, so they just nodded and accepted it.

From the corner of her eye, the blue-haired female saw Katase about to launch something at the couple. She then saw the couple about to kiss, making her gasp. "They're about to sabotage the kiss!" she whisper-shouted to the peerage. They all became freaked out.

"I can freeze them again!" Gasper whisper-shouted.

...

Murayama noticed the bushes rustling and looked over at it. She heard several whisper-shouts, but she...recognized them. Without a second thought, she exclaimed...

...

"WHAT THE HECK?!" That made the couple shoot back from each other and look right behind them to see an arm poke out of a bush and pointing at another. "I can hear the Occult Research Club in those bushes!"

...

Katase's voice then exclaimed, "What?! The Occult Research Club?!"

...

Well, now they were caught...

...

"Are you guys the ones meddling in our schemes?!" the pink-haired girl asked.

...

"Well, yes, yes we are," Rias replied. "I don't like people who wish to sabotage dates, especially when it's between my precious members."

...

"Oh my gosh, Rias-senpai! We're so sorry!" Murayama shouted as she held hands with Katase and began to cry.

"Yes, we're both sorry! We swear!" Katase added.

...

Issei and Yuuto did nothing more than sweat-drop and looked embarrassed for both the pair of friends and the peerage as they went on back and forth with each other. "Jeez, as if they weren't annoying enough..." Issei mumbled.

"Yeah...not exactly being respectful about our date..." Yuuto added, nervously smiling. "But I get it, since the President and the rest of the members might be concerned about us."

"But there's Murayama and Katase..."

"I suppose they couldn't help their jealousy."

"True."

...

Soon, the peerage, Mrs. Hyoudou, Murayama, and Katase revealed themselves to the couple, the pair of friends facing them, looking very apologetic. "We're so sorry trying to ruin your date, Hyoudou, Yuuto-kun!" Murayama said.

"Yes, and we'll never do it again, we swear!" Katase added.

The two then bowed down to them, saying in-sync, "Please forgive us!"

Yuuto was always forgiving and Issei would allow an exception. "I forgive you ladies," the blonde-haired male stated.

"Yeah, me too," Issei also stated. "As long as you guys do promise not to do this again."

They both nodded. "We promise!" they both replied in-sync.

"Now, I must tell you ladies to go now," Rias said. "We won't talk about this."

"Right!" The two then left, the couple now facing the peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Ara, ara~, at least that's over~," Akeno said, giggling after.

Asia looked at the couple and said, "At least your date went alright."

The female pervert sighed. "Yeah, but you guys didn't have to spy on us," he stated.

"I kind of have to agree with Issei-chan," the pretty boy added. "We can take care of ourselves, you know."

They all looked a bit embarrassed when they said those things. "Right..." Xenovia said.

"You aren't wrong," Koneko added.

"We just didn't want you guys to have a bad date," Gasper also added.

"Or get into trouble," Rias added. "My apologies though. I was the one who thought of spying on you two to make sure you guys will be alright during the date."

"It's okay, President," Issei replied to her, giving her a reassuring look as well as Yuuto.

"Yeah, you were just concerned about us, is all," Yuuto added. She smiled, feeling relieved that they were going to forgive her.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" The entire peerage and Mrs. Hyoudou nodded in confirmation. They all then decided to go home and call it a day.

* * *

Back at home, Issei came from the bathroom in her pajamas, yawning, and was about to enter into her room before she felt something grab her wrist. She looked back and saw that it was her own mother, smiling at her. "Mom?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Issei-chan..." she replied before widening her smile. "I'm so proud of you!"

The teenage girl looked more confused. "What?"

"I always thought that with your lechery that there was no future for this family. But with you having an actual boyfriend AND going on a date with him..." Her eyes began to water as she grabbed one of her daughter's hands with both of hers. "It makes me feel so happy..." Issei now looked concerned for her mom, though she was surprised she said that. She continued, "Now you'll know how it's like to be in love at your age!" She then looked down, her smile turning a bit sad now. "Unlike me when I was your age...I only knew about heartbreak..." A tear escaped her eye, shocking Issei since she's never seen her mother cry like this before.

"Mom..." she said in a somber voice.

"But..." She looked up at her, wiping her tear away. "Here I am now, a mother with a husband and a cute little daughter~!"

Now she looked a bit embarrassed, blushing. "M-Mom...!"

She giggled. "I just want to say, I'm happy for you now. I hope you and Yuuto-kun get married in the future and have my grandchildren!"

She blushed even more at the thought of a future like that. "Mooom!"

She now laughed before letting her go. "Well, that's all I needed to say. You can go to your room now, or should I say, you and Yuuto-kun's room~."

"O-okay, Mom! You can stop now!" She then entered into the bedroom, seeing Yuuto shirtless and in his underwear again. They both smiled at each other before she approached the bed.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hyoudou decided to go to her own room. She meant everything she said to her. She was proud of her and hoped the best for her and her relationship with Yuuto. She grinned. She couldn't wait to be a grandmother in the future!

* * *

 **FINALLY! I AM DONE! THE WAIT IS OVER! How was this? I'm not that spectacular at writing dates (which was why it took a few months to write this out), but I hoped this was good enough. I thought I should add a comedic twist to it because it's DxD, so yeah. What do you guys think?**

 **I'll be putting this on hold because I have other fanfics to update. Be patient! I'll come back to this when I can!**

 **With all of that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in Season 3! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm baaaaaaack! I'm completely ready to start up Season 3 of Her Knight, so here's the first chapter to start it off! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In her dream, Issei realized that she was naked...and right in front of her was Yuuto, who was also just as naked. She looked absolutely pervy, exclaiming happily, "Yuuto-kuuuuun~!"_

 _He chuckled and stepped towards her, blushing and saying softly, "Issei-chan~..."_ _It wasn't like she never saw her hot and handsome boyfriend naked before, but she will never get tired of seeing his naked body. It was just perfect to her._

 _He then grabbed her hands and placed them on his pecs, making her blush more. "You can do whatever you like to my body~. We can also make love whenever you're ready."_

 _Gosh, was he perfect._

 _She grinned and replied joyously, "Of course, Yuuto-kun~!"_ _As they leaned in for a kiss, however..._

 _"Aw~, is that your dream boyfriend, Issei? My best friend..."_

 _The female pervert froze, seeing that Yuuto disappeared the instant that voice came. Her pupils have shrunken as she thought,_ What the hell...? That voice...how did it...?

 _"Jee, I'm glad you got a boyfriend before me. He's super hot and handsome too! I'm so jealous..."_

 _Issei's breath was getting shaky now. She wished she never heard that voice ever again, but now..._

 _"Y-Yuuma-chan?" She slowly turned to see no other than Raynare in her innocent "Yuuma" disguise, making her blood run cold._

 _"Ah yes, Yuuma," the fallen angel in disguise continued. "I picked that name because I planned to kill you at dawn. I think I said..." She then turned into her true form, saying in her normal voice, "Die please."_

* * *

Issei's eyes shot wide open, gasping loud and trying to regain her breathing. Raynare...why the hell did she appear again? Despite her being partly thankful for her changing her life, it didn't excuse all the shit she did to her and Asia.

"Issei-chan...?" asked a weary Yuuto. She looked up to see his cute half-lidded eyes stare down at hers. "Are you alright...?"

She figured it was just a stupid nightmare, so she nodded. "Yeah...just a bad dream."

He looked a little worried. "A bad dream?"

She gave him a reassuring look. "It's okay, Yuuto-kun. It's just a stupid dream. I'll be alright."

He hugged her closer to him, her chest pressed against his. They both blushed and smiled. "I hope so." He then kissed the side of her neck, making her release a blissful sigh. She swore, his kisses always felt so good, so-

Wait.

She just noticed that their bed was bigger than before and that there was a veil over it. Yuuto just noticed that as well, looking just as surprised as her as they both separated to look around. "Wait, where are we?!" the female pervert exclaimed.

"I don't know..." her boyfriend replied. "We did sleep on our bed, right?"

"Yeah, so..." They both got out of it and pushed through the veil to see they were in a larger, more sophisticated room with a blue daybed sofa, a polished coffee table with a tissue box on it, a painting, two mid-century lamps, and semi-transparent blinds. They both looked more surprised than they did before. "Whoa!"

"This looks like a noble's room..." The blonde-haired male then decided to look through the curtains. He gasped when he discovered something.

"What is it, Yuuto-kun?" The brown-haired girl decided to look through the window with him, shocked to see that...they were still in the neighborhood. Hell, they could see the next-door neighbor's house...from their spectacular height. "Wha...?"

Suddenly, Yuuto remembered something. "Wait, the President mentioned that the house was going to be remodeled..."

Oh.

THIS was the remodeled house?! And this room was THEIR room?!

HOW IN THE HELL DID SIRZECHS REMODEL THE HOUSE THAT QUICKLY?!

* * *

Later that morning, everyone in the peerage was dressed in their school uniforms, eating their breakfast at a grand dinner table with Mr. Hyoudou. "Oh yeah, we were surprised too," the man stated. "Our house suddenly got six stories above and three stories below ground! It seems like Rias-chan's father works in the construction business too, and very well, I might add! He turned our house into a dream house!" Issei had to agree. It was like a big, expensive mansion, what with the large flat-screen TV in her room, the big lobby, the staircases, the sauna, the hot springs, the large pool...she never thought she would live in a house like this in her entire life! At the same time, she never expected to date her biggest crush, so anything was possible.

Mrs. Hyoudou then came out, rolling a tray of green tea for everyone with a big smile on her face. "I had no idea they could do all that construction while we slept!" she added. When she reached to everybody, she handed them each a cup of green tea. "The kitchen is so big, which is paradise for a cook like me! I hope to improve my skills in it as well!"

"Oh no, honey! Your cooking's already great!"

The woman blushed and said, "Oh, shut up. Everyone's at the table right now!" Well, they were certainly happy about this, not that Issei wasn't, but they were more lively than usual. She was so surprised that...

"Your parents seem to adapt quickly, Issei-chan," Yuuto whispered to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly, they do..." She ate a piece of her breakfast, wondering how her life was gonna go with a house like this and the entire peerage living in it...

* * *

Everyone finally went outside with their school, Asia announcing, "We're off!" With their free hands, the couple held them, smiling at each other warmly.

...

As the entire peerage continued walking towards school, the blonde-haired female stated, "The house has been getting more lively lately."

"Yeah, definitely," Issei replied. "I mean, the entire household is living in it."

Rias and Akeno giggled, the crimson-haired female stating, "That is true."

"It's a little TOO lively..." Gasper mumbled, Koneko looking at him.

"You're a recluse," she stated bluntly to him. "Of course the house being more lively bothers you."

He puffed out his cheeks at her, blushing and crying out, "Stop bullying me, Koneko-chan!" The white-haired loli will admit, she liked it and didn't plan on stopping.

Everyone else tried not to giggle when suddenly, an image of Raynare appeared on her mind. That made her smile turn into a frown. She looked down, getting Yuuto's attention. He felt a bit worried for her looking like that, asking, "Issei-chan, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and plastered a fake smile. "Oh, it's nothing! I was just...feeling tired."

"You feel tired?"

"Yeah, after waking up from that dream and seeing the whole house completely renovated. Plus, there's the rest of the household..."

"Oh." To him, that made sense. They both had to visit the girls' room to ask Rias about that...and it was a rather long time they've spent talking to her and the rest of the girls. He did feel a little tired too, but it wasn't anything breakfast couldn't handle. "Okay. Do you want to lean on me?"

That sounded good, so she got close to him and leaned onto his shoulder, blushing and smiling. "This feels better..." He blushed and smiled at her as well, thinking she was so cute at this moment. This was something she needed to get her mind off of Raynare...

If something bad did happen, she'll do her very best to defeat the enemy and protect everyone in the peerage, especially Kiba and Asia-the President too.

The girls thought that was so adorable, they could crumble because of it. They looked forward while Rias thought of something. Issei had called the girls by their first names...except her. She was always called President, even if she was referred to as an older sister. Why was that? Was she really the farthest from a real sister to her...?

* * *

After class, while Asia and Xenovia were talking to Murayama and Katase, Aika appeared right in front of Issei, the two of them standing up, and said, "So, summer break begins tomorrow."

She grinned at her, saying, "Right, it'll be the Summer of the Ladies! The summer of Japanese hotties!"

The female pervert with the glasses grinned and pushed up her glasses. "It's a great time to check out guys at the beach and at the pool." She giggled mischievously as she grabbed the lens of her glasses, making them have a glint. "My excellent scouting abilities are just itching to go to work~!"

Meanwhile, the Perverted Duo practically said the same plan, only pertaining to girls, much to their annoyance. However, Aika always knew how to push their buttons, saying to them, "So the infamous Perverted Duo make empty summer plans?" They both looked to have the perverted girls exchange competitive glances with them.

"What?!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"It's not like YOURS is any better!" Motohoma cried out. "You two are gonna just peep on men, like you guys ALWAYS do!"

He wasn't wrong, they'll admit. "Let us both hope we don't run into each other at the pool or the beach."

The two male perverts gasped. "You two plan on being in those places too?!"

"Well, we'll have a more better time than YOU! After all..." Matsuda grinned as Motohoma pushed up his glasses. "Motohoma's got a great talent with his specs!"

"That's right! I can measure all the sizes of women in an instant!" He chuckled and looked at Aika first. "You're about 80.5 centimeters in chest size." He then looked at Issei. "You are just a half-point off!" Issei pouted, not only at the fact that Motohoma reminded them that they were both barely B-cups, but also that Aika has slightly bigger breasts than her.

She then scoffed, however, and said, "That's all? Aika-chan here can perfectly measure the size of a guy's manhood with one glare!"

The girl in question giggled, having a mischievous glint on the lens of her glasses. "That's right~," she cooed.

Both of the guys looked appalled at this piece of news. "What?!" Matsuda cried out.

"You got scouting lenses too?!" Motohoma also cried out.

The perverted girl in the glasses looked at both of their bulges, muttering to herself, "I see...I see..."

The guys looked scared, both shouting, "Stop that!"

She grinned and looked at the two, crossing her arms. "For a former athlete, Matsuda, you seem to be lacking down there, only being about 2.8 inches." He looked very aghast before saying, "Compared to Motohoma's 2.5 inch manhood though, I'd say you're the more lucky one." Motohoma looked just as aghast too, him and Matsuda becoming pale. Both her and Issei laughed at their reactions, continuing, "If you guys need the details, just ask and I'll be glad to tell you~."

"NO WAY, BITCH!" they both shouted at her. Ah, the perverted devil could never get tired of Aika's spectacular ability.

"By the way, Issei-chan," she whispered to her. "I have told you about how packed Kiba-kun is, right?" That made her blush hard. She had seen it before and...well, Aika's measurements were never wrong, especially when it came to Yuuto's manhood.

"Just you watch, Kiryuu, Hyoudou!" Matsuda shouted to the two girls, Issei removing her blush and looking at him with her friend. "I'll get myself a wonderful girlfriend! Motohoma too!"

"Yeah, we will!" the guy in the glasses cried out. "We'll make you guys admit defeat!"

Issei scoffed. "In case you guys didn't already know, I have a boyfriend."

They both tensed up. "Well...right..."

"But Kiryuu doesn't! Plus..." They both looked mischievous as they slowly approached Issei. "Have you two done THAT already?" She gasped and blushed, looking angry at him.

"I-it's none of your business!" she sputtered out to them.

They both laughed and stepped away from her. "I knew it!"

"You and that bastard Kiba haven't-"

Like a good friend would, Aika stood up for Issei by facing the class and shouting, "Hey, everyone!" Everyone in the class faced her as she shouted, "Do you know that the Perverted Duo's manhoods are-"

They looked petrified, both yelling from the top of their lungs, "SHUT UP, KIRYUU!" Issei laughed at that. At least Aika was a good friend.

Asia and Xenovia looked at that situation, the former exorcist asking, "Those two groups really go at it, don't they?"

The former nun nervously smiled and replied, "Yeah...you get used to it."

The blue-haired female placed a finger on her chin. "A battle between two types of perverseness...interesting."

* * *

In the club room, Issei looked out the window, looking rather solemn. _Seriously, what was that dream?_ she thought. _Why did I suddenly dream about that bitch?_ She'll probably never know. Maybe it was just a one-time thing. She hoped it was, since it was bothering her...

"What's wrong, Issei-senpai?" Gasper asked her, being next to her in a box reading a shoujo manga magazine she gave him.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Gasper-kun," she replied before turning completely to face her boyfriend, who was reading a book. He let her look out the window on her own because she told him she wanted to do that on her own. "Yuuto-kun?"

He looked up from his book and replied, "Yes, Issei-chan?"

Since she's got nothing good planned... "What are your plans for this summer break?"

He closed his book and smiled. "Oh yeah, this is the first time for you, Issei-chan." She looked rather curious about what he said. What could he mean by that?

"What about you, Koneko-chan?" Asia asked the white-haired girl. She didn't reply though...sulking at the desk. That made her concerned. Why was she like that?

The door opened, Rias greeting, "Hello, everyone. Glad you're all here." Everyone saw her and Akeno, who giggled, come right in. What was going to happen in the club today?

...

"Wait, we're going home to the Underworld?!" the female pervert exclaimed, looking surprised.

Rias blew the steam off of her tea and replied, "Yes. School is over and summer is here, so we're all going home. We do it every year."

"Every single one of us come?"

She nodded. "Yes. A master and her servants must all be together." She then sipped her tea.

That made her sigh in relief. "That's good, because I really have nothing else planned for this summer."

"Me neither," Asia stated.

"Me too," Xenovia added.

When the red-haired beauty stopped sipping her tea, she continued, "We go to the Underworld by tomorrow. Please prepare for a long journey."

Asia looked rather excited for this, saying happily, "Going to a place like the Underworld makes me feel nervous, but I actually can't wait to see what it's like!" Issei actually began to wonder what it was like. Was it really the flames she heard about or something completely different?

Xenovia looked away and crossed her arms, sweat-dropping. "Who would have guessed that a former servant of God would be stepping into the same hell she tossed people in?" She then scoffed. "Seems pretty fitting for a believer-turned-devil."

"I'll also be going to the Underworld," a familiar man's voice chimed in. Everyone gasped and looked to see Azazel sitting at Rias's desk casually.

"Azazel-sensei?!" Issei exclaimed.

Rias shot up from the couch and also exclaimed, "When did YOU come in?!"

He chuckled at her reaction. "If you didn't know I was here, then you still need a lot of training." She only gave him a sharp glare of disapproval.

Meanwhile, the female pervert thought, _Well, I guess I'm going to tell Aika-chan that I'll be going to a training camp with President..._ She then looked at her handsome boyfriend, leaning onto him. _And Yuuto-kun~! She probably won't mind!_ He only chuckled at her action, since he thought that she was being cute as usual.

* * *

Some time later, they all got aboard a train riding through a dimension gap. On bar stools, Issei sat next to Yuuto, who was still reading his book. The brown-haired girl was awed at this, plus Asia, who was playing cards with Xenovia, Rias, and Akeno "Wow, so you can go to the Underworld by train!" the blonde-haired beauty exclaimed.

"I know!" Issei replied. "Last time, we had to use Grayfia-san's powers and then return riding griffons."

Rias grinned, Akeno telling the two girls, "New devils should enter the world through the proper channels~."

"Right," the crimson-haired woman added.

Despite this being an obvious demon train, Issei was completely awed at how first-class this looked. This looked more like a moderately-fancy hotel room than even a first-class train room! Yuuto saw her looking awed at all of this and just smiled, hoping that she will like the rest of this trip.

Gasper sat next to Koneko on the one designer couch in the room, still sitting in his box and reading from the shoujo manga magazine. He then looked at Koneko, who was...looking out the window and not touching her food, which was weird to see her do. "You're not going to eat your lunch, Koneko-chan?" he asked her. She didn't answer him, making him feel a little worried. "Koneko-chan?"

She broke out of her thoughts and said plainly, "It's nothing." She then gave him a reassuring smile. She never gave a reassuring smile to anyone unless it's under dire circumstances. Not only did he notice that, but also Yuuto and Issei. "It's really nothing." The three of them weren't so sure about that...

 _"We will be arriving at the Sitri domain soon,"_ the automated conductor stated.

The female pervert looked puzzled, saying, "Wait, Sitri?" They weren't going to the Gremory domain...?

"Hey!" greeted a familiar male's voice as everyone saw Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji come in.

"Saji? The Student Council President and Vice-President are here too?" Why?

"Oh, hello, Sona," the red-haired beauty greeted her.

"Since you have allowed us to ride on the Gremory train..." the girl with the glasses started. "I wanted to greet you properly before getting off."

"Aw, my heart's a little heavy."

Sona and her two servants grinned at her. "I just wanna say that this year, this won't be a normal visit home."

Saji looked at everyone else and asked, "So, are you guys gonna train in the Underworld too?" Some of the Gremory servants looked confused, even the veterans.

"Come to think of it, we've only been told to accompany the President thus far," Xenovia stated.

Saji smiled before looking at Issei. "Well, when we meet next time, I plan on being a lot stronger than you!"

She smirked at him and replied, "We'll see."

Sona looked at her Pawn and said, "Saji, let's go."

He looked at her and nodded. "Right." He waved the peerage goodbye. "See ya!"

Before the girl in the glasses left, she looked back at Rias and said, "See you soon."

Rias smiled at her and replied, "Yes...soon." They then exited the train car they were in.

...

Later, Issei and Yuuto sat on the couch with Akeno and Gasper, who was still reading the shoujo manga magazine. "It's been a long time since we've been away from the President," the cross-dressing boy stated while reading a comedic part of the manga he was reading.

"I guess the Underworld is just that big," Issei replied.

The pretty boy looked at her and stated, "You wouldn't believe it, trust me." If he said so...

 _"Soon, we will be arriving at the Gremory domain,"_ the automated conductor announced, Koneko still looking out the window.

"Look," Yuuto told his girlfriend. She did so, along with the other girls that sat on the couch, her eyes and Asia's lighting up when they saw many differently-shaped cities below them. This definitely wasn't the hell they always thought it was.

"Whoa..." Issei murmured in awe.

"All this land..." Xenovia also murmured.

Akeno giggled and stated, "It all belongs to the House of Gremory~." She giggled.

"Comparing it to Japan, it's about as big as Honshu Island," Yuuto added.

"It's THAT big?!" the female pervert exclaimed. Honshu Island, Japan's main island, WAS big...

Suddenly, the train came to a grinding halt, throwing everyone off-balance. Yuuto managed to catch Issei before she could hit anything while Asia crashed onto Gasper's box. "Wait, we stopped?" the blue-haired female asked, becoming puzzled like the rest of the peerage and being on the floor away from the bar stool she was sitting on.

 _"The emergency stop alarm has been activated,"_ the automated conductor said.

Akeno, being pressed against the window, nervously smiled and asked, "Ara, ara~, why HAVE we stopped~?"

"I don't know..." Issei answered, being held to Yuuto's chest and blushing.

"U-um..." Gasper sputtered out. "Was there an accident?"

"It is possible, but..." Yuuto replied.

Rias and Azazel appeared in the train car now, looking serious. "Important people will be gathered soon," the fallen angel told everyone. "Maybe they're being extra careful."

The peerage now looked more puzzled, the female pervert asking, "Important people? What important people?"

The male fallen angel looked around, stating, "Well, it doesn't look like the train will be moving anytime soon. I'll go take a look. See ya then." He then exited the train car, leaving Rias by herself...making her sigh in relief.

She looked at everyone reassuringly and said, "It turns out a representative from Asgard will be joining us in a conference."

Issei looked confused. "Asgard?"

Her boyfriend looked at her again and replied, "It's a land part of the Norse mythology. Despite there being devils, angels, and fallen angels, there can be various amounts of different beings as well. There's those who live in Mount Olympus from the Greek mythology and Mount Meru of the Asian mythology." That surprised her, though now remembering that she saw Bikou during her battle with Vali, made sense.

"That explains that guy who was the descendant of Sun Wukong..." Her eyes widened when she thought of something, making her look at Rias. "Does that mean the conference is about the Khaos Brigade, President?"

She nodded at her, looking serious again. "Yes, about the terrorist counter-measures. Asgard will be joining us."

She sighed and looked serious as well, thinking, _I'll beat Vali next time! I'll make sure of it!_ She needed to get more powerful though, considering he was more than-

"Outside," Koneko stated, her eyes wide. Suddenly, everyone saw the land disappear and turn into purple, flashing and having everyone fall and scream...Yuuto and Issei still having their hold on each other as she then descended into darkness.

* * *

Later, Issei got out of the darkness that was a blank dream and saw Yuuto right below her. She gasped and held his head, asking, "Yuuto-kun! Are you alright?"

He stirred awake and looked up at her. "I'm okay, Issei-chan..." he answered, placing a hand on her cheek. "Are you?" She nodded before they began to look at their surroundings now, being confused. "Where are we...?" She got off of him and they both stood up along with the rest of the peerage.

Yuuto looked worried, muttering, "We went through forced teleportation..." They both held each other's hands, not liking the sight of smoke rising from the rocks.

"Wh-where's President-san?!" Asia exclaimed, also getting worried. That was a good question...

"I don't see her anywhere..." Akeno stated.

"I-I don't see the fallen angel-sensei either..." Gasper also stated, being right next to Koneko.

Xenovia heard something, saying, "Wait, be quiet." He and the rest of the peerage did so, hearing the rumbling and feeling the ground shake by large footsteps. Even a tip of a rock broke off and shattered at that. Everyone got their guard up. "Something's there!" The couple held their hands tightly as they all saw a colossal beast miles before them, his red eyes piercing like blades.

Issei gasped when she saw what it really was. "A..a DRAGON?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. What do you guys think so far? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **So, I'm starting this off instead of Genderbent Highschool DxD. Why?**

 **...** **I still don't know what to do when it comes to Fem!Issei initiating the Juggernaut Drive in it. I still don't know if I should go the way Season 3 did or just start off Season 4 then and there...sorry. I'll start it when I've come to a final decision about that. Otherwise, I'll be updating this because that doesn't affect this. Trust me. ;)**

 **With that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was, in fact, a dragon.

He was purple with laces of gold, having golden horns and a humanoid body, being as large as a tower. It roared before it breathed out a powerful wave of fire. Yuuto managed to scoop up Issei and jump out of the way of the fire with everyone else, Xenovia holding Asia and Koneko holding a blushing Gasper. Once they were out of the way, they let go, the fighters summoning their weapons.

"He doesn't look like an ally..." Yuuto stated, his sword at his grip.

"It seems so," Xenovia replied, summoning Durandal.

Koneko, letting Gasper go, clenched her fists and proceeded to the dragon. That made the cross-dresser exclaim, "Koneko-chan, no! It's too dangerous!"

"Koneko, don't!" Akeno also exclaimed. The white-haired loli jumped up and was about to punch the dragon, but he managed to get the upper hand by swatting his tail at her and making her crash into a wall. Her head began to bleed from the impact before she fell on the ground. Everyone looked aghast at this, especially Gasper.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" As he was going to run to her, the dragon's stomp stopped him, making him shake as much as the ground did and looked back to see him roar. He felt his blood run cold at the moment. Koneko slowly tried to stand up, despite the wound on her head. This thing was strong...

"Koneko-chan!" shouted the others of the peerage, seeing her and Gasper in front of the dragon. As it stomped towards them, Akeno flew up and changed into her shrine maiden uniform. She extended her hand towards the beast and announced to everyone, "Since the President is not here, I'll take the lead! Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-chan, I need you two to distract the dragon! Issei-chan, since you've activated your Sacred Gear, you'll standby and boost your power until further notice! Asia-chan, go and protect Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun! I'll command you guys from up here!"

Since she was their Vice-President, everyone would be glad to follow her orders. "Yes, Vice-President!" everyone replied.

Issei clenched her fist in her gauntlet, smirking a little and saying, "You'll pay for this, you dumb dragon! Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet.

Hearing that made the dragon turn to her, making her freeze a little. "Hey! Don't look this way! You'll regret it!" It then got struck by the raven-haired woman's lightning.

Up above, she was grinning sadistically and said, "It's time for your punishment now~."

Jumping off of some rocks with her sword, Xenovia shouted, "Your TRUE opponents..."

"...are US!" Yuuto added, doing the same thing. The two finally leaped up and swung their swords at him. However, the dragon managed to use his horns to deflect the blades and throw them off, making them both scream.

"Yuuto-kun!" Issei exclaimed.

"N-no way! His horns DEFLECTED Durandal?!" the blue-haired female exclaimed. Everyone was just as surprised as well.

While Asia was healing Koneko, who wanted to fight despite her injury, Gasper looked down at her, hoping she was going to be alright.

When the two Knights landed on the ground, Akeno looked at the blonde-haired male and shouted, "Yuuto-kun!"

He knew exactly what she wanted him to do, so he nodded and replied, "Yes, m'am!" He raised his sword up and yelled, "Sword Birth!" He then shoved it to the ground, creating a large magic circle and having a plethora of blades poke up from the ground towards the beast. His tail broke the blades though, much to his surprise, before he breathed out his fire to him. He managed to dodge, but only barely since its powerful heatwave hit him. He screamed and landed on the ground hard.

"YUUTO-KUN!" That was it for her. She gritted her teeth and moved around the dragon's range, boosting her power before standing in front of him with her arrow pointed at the dragon. "If you mess with Yuuto-kun, then you mess with me!" He turned to her, making her freeze up again due to its intimidating look and colossal height.

The pretty boy looked up at her, blushing a little at the fact that she was going to protect him. "Issei-chan..." He was getting worried for her though.

"Issei-san!" Asia cried out, still healing Koneko. The three also looked worried for her.

She sweat-dropped when she realized something. _Damn it, I don't have enough power to defeat him yet!_ she thought in dismay as she boosted her power again.

He roared once more before Akeno used her lightning to distract him. He looked up and shot his fire at her. She dodged it, thinking, _Is he responding to Issei-chan's Sacred Gear?_ After all, it was the hand and the bite of a dragon...

Feeling a bite brave by seeing Issei stand up for Yuuto, Gasper got into a brave stance and said, "I-I must be strong too! I have to try...I...I..." He closed his eyes and opened them up again, activating his Sacred Gear. "I am strong!" He looked at the dragon and managed to freeze him.

Issei smiled happily and looked at him, shouting, "Great job, Gasper-kun!" As he blushed and smiled back at her, however, the dragon managed to break out of that and still move, much to their shock. "How the hell is it still moving?!" She kept her guard up now.

Gasper was on his knees, crying as he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! He's so scary to look at that I couldn't focus!" Koneko pitied him for that.

The orb of her gauntlet glowed as it shouted, "Explosion!"

The female pervert sighed in relief, exclaiming, "Finally!"

Seeing that, Akeno shouted to her, "Issei-chan, together!"

She nodded, knowing what she was asking. "Yes, Akeno-san!" As the woman shot her powerful lightning at the dragon, Issei reformed her arrow into a specialized one with the arrowhead glowing only a little. "Dragon Shout!" They both shot their powers at the same time, the dragon being shocked before blown up. When the smoke cleared...it was still standing, not even having a scratch. They both looked appalled at this. "Are you KIDDING ME?!"

"How is that POSSIBLE?!" Akeno also exclaimed.

As it stomped the ground again, it make the ground she was standing on crumble beneath her. She almost screamed before Yuuto managed to take her and have them both stand on solid ground. "Thanks, Yuuto-kun," she said to him, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Anything for you, Issei-chan." The dragon roared again, making them both look serious and look up at the invincible dragon. Issei created another arrow while Yuuto pointed his sword at him. The dragon opened his mouth, glowing as he was going to spew fire at them.

"ISSEI-SENPAI! YUUTO-SENPAI!" Gasper cried out in horror.

"ISSEI-SAN! KIBA-SAN!" Asia also cried out in horror. Koneko just looked at the two in horror.

As it WAS going to burn them...Azazel's voice demanded, "Stop, that's enough." And just like it, the dragon closed his mouth and remained stationary. Everyone was baffled when they heard his voice and saw him AND Rias near the edge of the higher ground.

"Pr-President?!" Issei exclaimed in utter shock. "Azazel-sensei?!" How did they survive...and how did Azazel manage to stop the dragon from obliterating them?

...

Now on the same ground as the peerage, Azazel and Rias told them about this situation. "Wait, so the dragon is actually a demon?" the female pervert asked. She never thought that was possible...

"Ddraig, it's been a while," the dragon greeted the red one encapsulated in her arm. The fact that he talked shocked her.

The orb glowed as the dragon said, _"Ah, yes, it's good to see you too, Tannin."_

The fact that Ddraig knew him shocked her even more. "Wait, you two know each other?!"

 _"Yeah, kid."_

"The Blazing Meteor Dragon..." Azazel stated. "Also known as the Devil Dragon, he is Tannin. He was under the service of the previous Dragon Emperor. Due to some circumstances, he decided to let himself become a devil."

Everyone now looked at Tannin, who was crossing his arms, in awe. "A dragon that turned into a devil..." Yuuto muttered.

"Just how powerful can you be?" Issei asked since he was impossible to defeat.

"He's going to help us with your training," the fallen angel continued.

"Training?" Xenovia asked, holding her clenched fist up a little. "Does this mean we get special training?"

The devil dragon chuckled a little. "I came here at the request of Sirzechs. Don't you forget that, fallen angel." He chuckled as well and shrugged a little.

"With that out of the way, is everyone alright?" Rias asked, looking worried about her servants before putting on a reassuring smile. "Forgive me. I didn't want to trick any of you. I didn't want to go through with it, but Onii-sama insisted." It was good to see Rias hasn't changed her kindness for this. The sadism should be left to Akeno, after all.

"The reason why your servants aren't improving is because of your uncertainty and your ongoing tendency to spoil them," Azazel stated plainly and teasingly.

She turned to him with a stern look. "I have never been uncertain about my servants' abilities!"

He faced everyone and continued, "I just wanted to know how much power you guys can pull off when you've been caught by surprise." Some of them looked disappointed at their ability to handle themselves in that situation...especially Koneko. "That helped me think up of your training schedules."

Akeno looked at him with a solemn look. "Just as a fallen angel would devise."

He placed his hand on his chest, grinning. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you guys stronger. I AM your teacher, after all." They hoped so, especially Issei since her power didn't even scratch Tannin. Speaking of which...

She looked down at her gauntlet and asked Ddraig, "Why didn't you tell me you knew him, Ddraig?"

 _"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the whole charade if I knew, right?"_ he sarcastically replied.

She looked confused. "Charade? What charade?"

He chuckled. _"Tannin wasn't even using a thousandth of his power."_

That shocked her and everyone else. "WHAT?!" If he was using the BARE MINIMUM of his true power...holy shit.

"Well, either way, I can't take you guys all the way home straight after battle," Rias told everyone. "That's why we're going somewhere." Issei wondered where...

* * *

The hot springs?

Well, it wasn't like it wasn't well-deserved after a battle like that.

Being completely naked now, the female pervert sunk into the warm, steaming water and sighed blissfully, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of hot water. However, from below, she could hear Gasper yell, "NO! NO! I'M FINE RIGHT HERE! I-I can just bathe later!" Curious, she covered her breasts with one arm and looked down to see Yuuto, completely naked, try to drag the cross-dresser to the men's spring, who was wearing a towel...that covered his chest. She knew he cross-dressed, but even that looks weird.

"It's either now or never, Gasper-kun," the blonde-haired guy kindly told him, holding his hands up and stepping into the water. "The water feels great." The boy's mouth was quaking. He never felt comfortable being naked in front of other guys...

Issei blushed when she just realized that the bottom was the men's springs. She grinned and nosebled when she saw her boyfriend completely naked and in the hot springs. _Oh man, what I wouldn't do to be down there with him~..._ she thought, seeing him walk to the edge of the spring.

"Issei-chan~," sang Akeno.

That broke her perverted look and made her look at her and the rest of the girls. "Yes?"

She had a rather...mischievous grin on her face. "You're thinking of joining Yuuto-kun down there, aren't you~?" She just turned red at that question.

"That wouldn't be surprising, honestly," Rias added, sitting on the floor and dipping her toes into the steaming water.

"Yeah, you DO want to be with him all the time," Asia also added, being at one end of the spring.

Xenovia was swimming, saying, "Not to mention that you're a pervert."

She pouted at the girls and said, "Hey, don't call me out like that!"

"We're just saying~," Akeno replied before giggling. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Even though she did feel embarrassed about the girls calling her out like that...they weren't wrong. She'd LOVE to be down there with him, but not only were Gasper and Azazel there too, but they wouldn't be alone. Still, it would be great...

...

Azazel sighed in relief being in the water, saying, "If only I had a beer right now..." He had noticed that Yuuto was near him, making him think of something. "By the way, knight-boy..."

The pretty boy looked at him with a puzzled face. "What did you call me?"

"Knight-boy. That's what you are, right?" He gave him a bit of a disapproving look. He says that nickname like he was mocking him. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He gave him a rather mischievous look. "Have you and Issei gotten intimate yet?"

That made him completely red in the face. "I-intimate?!"

He laughed at his reaction. "So you two haven't?"

He gave him another disapproving glare. "Why do you care, Azazel?"

He sighed. "Because, kid, I'd like to give you a few pointers about pleasing a girl like her."

His blush amplified. "P-pointers?!"

"Like how to make her scream when it comes to handling her breasts or biting her neck. Maybe even rubbing her-"

Hearing him say those things made him yell out, "I-I don't need any 'pointers' for those, okay?!" That yell made Gasper, who was still wearing his towel and standing in the water, frozen in his spot, surprised to hear Yuuto raise his voice like that. What were he and Azazel talking about?

The fallen angel let out another sigh and said, "Suit yourself, knight-boy. Should've known you and Issei aren't that far into your relationship."

The pretty boy looked away from him and crossed his arms. "We haven't been dating long. I don't want to rush things."

That made him grin. "You're a patient guy, are you?"

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?"

He made a gesture with his hand. "Nah, I get it. From what I've seen, you're a rather chivalrous guy and I can respect that." Now he looked at him again. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm the Knight could detect when he said that, so he must be genuine now. "Still, if you two DO get intimate, don't be afraid to come to me for advice." He sighed and moved himself away from him. The man figured he didn't like him for saying that, but he was just trying to help him with his relationship. He just knew that sooner or later, he'll come to him for that advice. He'll be waiting until then.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired guy continued soaking in the water and looked up at the girls' spring, thinking of his girlfriend. Intimate...he and Issei could be from time to time. However, their most intimate moment was their first kiss/make-out session...which happened the night Kokabiel was defeated and Valper died. It's been a while since they were that intimate. There were the baths, but they were rather innocent despite the two being naked. To actually go further than that...

"Yuuto-senpai?" Gasper asked him, now being in front of him.

That made him snap out of his thoughts and look up at the trap. "Yes, Gasper-kun?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, giving him a smile. "Of course."

"Okay..." He frowned, looking down at the water and making Yuuto's smile disappear. "I was just thinking...during the trail earlier..." He paused to look at him in the eye. "Do you remember when Koneko-chan went for Tannin before Akeno-senpai gave orders?"

He looked solemn, nodding as he remembered that. "I do..."

Gasper began to look worried. "Koneko-chan's not being herself today. I'm...well..."

Yuuto realized what he was going to say. "Worried?"

He nodded, blushing a little. "Y-yes."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Honestly, me too." After all, she wasn't doing her usual teasing of Gasper nor was she stating things and participating in conversations. He wondered what was going on with her.

The half-vampire wondered about that too. As mean as she could be...he will admit, he could take her insults, despite them being super mean. Besides, she was a good girl, protecting him whenever.

...

Issei had just noticed that while the girls were talking about her earlier, Koneko didn't join the conversation. She looked at her and began to worry when she saw her staring at her hand and looking solemn. She had been noticing that she was acting off. What was she thinking? What's going on with her?

While that was happening, Rias was thinking about what Azazel told her earlier. Uncertain...what was she uncertain about? She hadn't noticed that she said that out loud until Akeno asked, "Did you say something~?"

She looked at her and tried to brush off anything that would look suspicious, giving her a friendly smile. "No, I didn't. I apologize for making you take the lead today."

As she sunk into the water, her friend giggled. "That's the job of the Vice-President, after all~." Speaking of which...

"Hey, so why does Issei get to call you Akeno?"

She was a bit surprised to hear her ask that question, but she decided to answer, "Well...I guess it's because I see her like I see you: a sister." Now the crimson-haired woman looked surprised at her answer. "I mean, I told her a little about me back at the temple and she...told some things, some encouraging things." Rias continued to look surprised. "It reminded me of when you talked to me at one point. That's why I want her to call me Akeno." She smiled, remembering that day at the temple fondly. She still took her words to heart. Seriously, her words were a gift she longed forever...

Rias couldn't help but feel both heart-warmed by that story...and jealous. Heart-warmed because Issei always knew how to cheer her friends up and Akeno was no exception to that, she assumed. Jealous because...that would mean that she saw Akeno as a close sister and...not her. Even when she was addressing her as a big sister, she still gets called President...seriously, was she doing something wrong?

"Why do you ask, Rias?" the raven-haired woman asked her.

She chuckled a little, getting rid of the worry on her face and standing up. "No reason, just curious." Akeno wasn't sure if she believed that. She rarely asks something like that just because she was curious. "Anyways, we should be leaving soon." Has it been that long already? She didn't even go to Issei to give her some love advice...

* * *

The next day, after everyone was bathed and clothed, they all finally arrived at Rias's home...which was a large, fancy mansion. Issei looked completely awed at this and exclaimed, "WHOOOOOAAA!" Yuuto, holding her hand, chuckled at her reaction.

"It is quite big, isn't it?" he asked her.

"OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S HUGE!" She pointed at it.

"So THIS is President Rias's..." Xenovia said, also looking awed at the sight of it.

"Family home..." Asia finished, also in awe. They knew she came from an upper-class devil family, but still...

The front door opened, leading the peerage to guide their attention towards the one who opened it, which was Grayfia. She instantly closed her eyes and bowed to Rias, greeting, "Welcome home, Rias-sama and her household."

Rias gave her a warm smile and greeted, "Hello, Grayfia. It's nice to be back."

* * *

They have all entered into the house, following Grayfia and Rias. While they were walking, there were servants from both sides of the walkway bowing down to them, one side consisting of butlers and the other consisting of maids. The new devils still looked amazed at what they were seeing. "Wow, I'm actually feeling a little nervous..." Asia muttered.

"Honestly, I feel the same, Asia-chan..." Issei whispered to her, looking around nervously.

Since he was there for her, Yuuto gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be worried about." She smiled and blushed at him, feeling warmed.

"Rias-onee-sama!" shouted a boy's voice, everyone directing their attention towards a boy with crimson-red hair, blue eyes, and a fancy red and brown outfit. "You're home! You're home!" He then hugged the red-haired beauty, making her laugh and smile.

"Ah yes, I'm home now, Millicas," she told him, patting the top of his head. "You've grown much bigger since I've last seen you~."

Issei and Asia thought he was adorable, the brown-haired girl asking, "So...who is he, President?"

She looked at them and answered, "This is my onii-sama's son."

Both the girls, and Xenovia now, looked surprised. "Really?" Asia asked. "So he's your nephew?"

She nodded at her. "Correct!" None of them thought Sirzechs had a son...but it was a pleasant surprise. She looked down at him and asked, "Why don't you introduce yourself to my new servants?"

He let go of her and nodded. "Sure." He then got in front of them and bowed. "My name is Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you ladies."

Issei and Asia looked charmed by his cuteness while Xenovia just smiled. "He's so cute~," the two girls stated in singsong voices.

"He seems like a genuine prince," the blue-haired female said. That makes the female pervert wonder about something though...who was his wife? Did he have one? He must, since he's got a son and all.

"If you would all come this way," Grayfia said to the peerage, the door to a room opening up. Millicas ran into the room, shouting something to someone who was in there, before everyone else got right in.

"Now, now, sweetie~, don't behave so poorly~," a female's voice told Millicas. They all then saw a young-looking woman with short brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a white dress with dark straps, dark transparent sleeves, and matching white gloves. She was hugging the boy and patting his head like Rias did before.

 _Huh, she looks pretty,_ Issei thought. _Who is she? Is she the President's older sister or something?_

"Issei, Asia, Xenovia," the red-haired female said to them before pointing at the woman with an open palm. "This is my mother." They were all shocked to hear that, especially Issei, whose jaw dropped.

"That's your MOM?!" she exclaimed. She knew her own mom would KILL to look that young again. KILL. Yuuto chuckled at her reaction again. It seemed reasonable for that reaction since he was just as surprised when he was brought in for the first time.

"Long time, no see, Venelana-sama~," Akeno greeted the woman, bowing down to her. The rest of the peerage following suit, the new devils being the last to do so.

Venelana looked at all of them with the kindest expression. "I'm glad to see you are well~." She then looked at the new devils, letting go of her grandson. "It is also nice to see the newcomers as well~. I am Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother~." Issei was still in utter disbelief that this woman was Rias's mother. At the same time though, her father looked a little young to have a son who looked like he was in his 20's and a daughter that looked like an older teenager, so she shouldn't be that surprised.

The brown-haired woman then looked at the Pawn and asked, "Are you Hyoudou Issei~?"

She froze up a little at her recognizing her, Yuuto gently squeezing her hand to make her loosen up. "Uh...yeah. How do you know me?"

She walked towards her and stopped. "You stood up against Riser during the wedding." Right...she shouted from the top of her lungs...

* * *

 _"My name is Hyoudou Issei! I'm a member of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club and I object Rias Gremory marrying Riser Phoenix!"_

* * *

"Not only was it a brave act a girl like you performed, but it also taught my husband an important lesson..." She looked rather mischievous as she continued, "To consider our daughter's feelings while choosing a fiancee."

Hearing that made Rias blush bashfully. "M-Mother!" she exclaimed.

Her mischievous-looking face went away as she went on, "Also...I have heard rumors that you were dating Yuuto-kun." The two blushed at that, making her giggle. "Now I know they're true. You two look cute together." They both looked away bashfully, nervously smiling. They were trying to get used to the attention their relationship was getting, but to be complimented by Rias's mother herself...

"Well, they do, Mother," the red-haired female stated, now smiling.

Venelana giggled again before saying, "Well, now we should sit down for dinner." She turned and walked away. "If you would lead them to the dining room, Rias."

She nodded at her mother and replied, "Of course, Mother. Come on, everyone." They then got out of the room and followed her to the dining room.

While they were walking there, Yuuto and Issei smiled to themselves about Venelana's small compliment to them.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes I might've missed?**

 **I hope I handled the talk with Azazel and Yuuto well and broke neither of their characters. Yuuto will always be the chivalrous type while Azazel was more straightforward with advancing on girls.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
